The Nogitsune Knows
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: De entre mis hermanos, soy el zorro más despreciable y terrorífico. ¡Con solo oír mi nombre las naciones del oriente tiemblan! Ya había escuchado que los norteamericanos son bestias tontas, pero no creí que fueran tan tontos como el humano que me aloja y el lobo que lo cela. ¡Si serán estúpidos! Están en temporada de apareamiento y lo desperdician en nimiedades. Idiotas.
1. TNK 0

**No al plagio**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Teen Wolf no son míos, pertenecen a Davis Jeff (creo que ni a él). Esta historia es de una fan para fans sin fines de lucro alguno._

* * *

**The Nogitsune Knows**

* * *

_Capítulo cero: Piloto_

* * *

.

Basta.

¡Ya no quiero más ilusiones de amor! Suficiente he tenido ya con el enamoramiento humillante y no correspondido por Lydia, ¡mi primera vez frustrada por una estúpida darach desfigurada! Y la ruptura deprimente que tuve con Malia —así es, ni una mamada pude hacerle a ella tampoco—.

Ya estoy cansado de ser el que lo entrega todo y no recibir nada a cambio.

¡Ja! Como si lo que planeo fuera aprobado por el Departamento de la Suerte. ¡Díganle a mi puto corazón que me haga caso por una vez en la vida! Porque qué otra explicación puedo darle a las aceleradas palpitaciones que tiene cada vez que Derek Hale inicia el entrenamiento con los cachorros y lo primero que hace es quitarse la camisa.

¡Por Dios! ¡No soy de piedra! Pero como piedra se me pone lo que me cuelga entre las piernas con tremenda vista que ofrece en bandeja de oro ese arrogante.

—¡Maldito sea! —me quejo—. Estúpido y sensual gen lupino que se carga —deletreo entre labios para que ni uno de ellos pueda escuchar.

—_Pero yo sí puedo te escucho._

Y así, señoras y señores, les cuento que morí virgen.

O eso creo porque todo se vuelve negro.

.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos el primero de Julio con esta nueva historia!**


	2. TNK P

**Prólogo**

Cuando la manada Hale murió en el incendio de su hogar, no supe qué sería de mí, después de eso. Toda persona que sabe sobre los druidas, piensa que son independientes. Y tienen razón; lo que no saben es que un druida que ha encontrado una manada a la cual pertenecer… sin ella, no es nada.

Viví seis años sin propósito alguno. Fue un alivio a mi vida el día que Laura Hale regresó y me buscó.

_No es nada fácil ser un druida._

Lo volví a perder todo en un segundo. ¡Cuando ya se haría oficial ser su emisario! Peter la mata, aunque en ese entonces no sabía que había sido él el causante de su muerte.

Ella entendía la necesidad de pertenecer.

Ella me daría un lugar.

Y ella no regresó más.

_¿Vale la pena ser alguien como yo?_

Lo creí perdido todo, más no recordaba a mi última esperanza, Derek Hale. Recuerdo al joven lleno de vida, lleno de alegría, con una plenitud envidiable, pero la muerte de los suyos ocasionó un cambio de ciento ochenta grados en él.

_Mi esperanza se ve opacada._

Lo guié en lo que se dejó ayuda; lo asesoré en lo que pidió ayuda. Supe que los fantasmas del pasado lo perseguían y que no quería dejarlos atrás por la culpa.

Al enterarse del asesino de su hermana, lo vi luchar contra el amor que le tenía a Peter y lo mató. Lloró como un niño desconsolado; lloré sobre la tumba de Talia por no poder ayudar a su hijo, a mi manada.

_Es una gran responsabilidad ser druida._

Derek se convirtió en el alpha de Beacon Hills. Tengo un lugar en su manada disfuncional, pero manada. Es lo que pasa al juntar hormonas revolucionadas con instinto lupino amateur. Es un buen alpha, con malas decisiones.

Decisiones tomadas en busca de lo mejor para sus cachorros. Es lo que cuenta, la intención.

Ahora, me encuentro en la difícil posición de decirle a mi alpha que uno de sus betas humanos no está bien. Y no es cualquier beta, es _el Beta_. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Derek al saber que su beta contiene en su cuerpo al zorro más peligroso de la mitología japonesa.

_El Nogistune._

Definitivamente, tengo el trabajo más dificultoso del mundo.


	3. TNK 1

**No al plagio**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Tomo prestada la adaptación que hizo Jeff en serie, de la película Teen Wolf que salió en los años del caldo.

* * *

_Capítulo Uno:_

* * *

—¡Stiles! ¡Stiles, despierta! —los gritos venían de todos y de ningún lado. Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza si no dejan de gritarme en la oreja.

Lo curioso es que no puedo abrir los ojos.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Como si ese pensamiento hubiera sido lo que necesitaba para reaccionar, poco a poco soy consciente de lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor hasta que por fin puedo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que noto al hacerlo es que la manada está invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—¡Por Dios, bola de chuchos! ¡Quítense! ¡Dejen de robarle oxígeno al humano frágil y delicado! —exclamo, haciendo débiles movimientos con las manos.

Obviamente, ninguno de ellos hace caso y se acercan más al notar que he despertado.

—¿Qué te pasó, Batman?

—¿Estás bien, bro?

—Ni estando medio muerto eres normal, Stilinski.

—Cállense…

—Que sea la última vez que haces algo como eso.

—Ya huele a excitación, ya está bien.

—Cállense —repito a punto de un ataque de pánico. Sin embargo, parece que alguien en los cielos está escuchando mi plegaria, porque un rugido inconfundible hace que los lobos se hagan para atrás sin pensarlo. Dejando dos metros de distancia entre ellos y yo.

La felicidad que irradia el rostro de Derek es impresionante. Creo que si no les arrancó la cabeza a la bola de pulgosos que tiene por manada es porque sigo tirado en el piso, respirando con dificultad.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, se arrodilla junto a mí, centelleando sus ojos hacia los míos; pone una mano a la altura de mi corazón y toma la mía para colocarla de la misma forma sobre su pecho. Pide que respire, que siga el latido de su corazón.

Trato de hacerlo, más no puedo.

Gruñe una vez más… No, estoy mintiendo. Está haciendo vibraciones en su pecho que llaman la atención de mi mente, convocándola a salir de su letargo. Creando curiosidad en ella para preguntarle al hombre lobo si es de verdad que está ronroneando como si fuera un gato.

—No puedo creerlo —comienzo en un hilo de voz. Derek me observa con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres familia de los felinos?

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, soltándome en el proceso —aunque puedo ver que la tensión en sus hombros desaparece—. Los demás, que he olvidado que estaban observando el show que acabo de dar, ahogan la risa que muere por salir de ellos.

¡Maravilloso!

No hay día en el que no haga el ridículo. ¡Soy el bufón de esta manada!

—Es todo por hoy —dice el alpha—. Los minutos que hemos perdido por culpa de Stiles me los pagarán en el siguiente entrenamiento.

El quejido es general.

El lobo mayor ignora las protestas y pone punto final a la conversación al desaparecer por la puerta de la gran casa en ruinas. Me incorporo hasta quedar sentado, sin perder de vista la puerta de la casa.

_¿Estaré volviéndome loco?_

_***sterek*is*real***_

Maldito humano hiperactivo.

¡Maldito el día que lo conocí!

Siempre hay que estar al pendiente de él, ¡él es su propio enemigo! Un día el estúpido va a terminar muerto y no por casusa sobrenatural sino por haber tropezado con sus propios pies y caer sobre su cabeza.

Lo peor es que no es broma.

El muchacho es un ser inteligente, por mucho que digan que Lydia es una mente maestra. Stiles, por su condición, es capaz de ver lo que nadie ve y deducir lo que pasa al hacer conexión de todos los escenarios que le presentaron sobre la mesa. Lydia necesita ver los escenarios por separado, Stiles ve todos al mismo tiempo.

Es un prodigio.

Tiene la mente de un lobo, no alardea de su capacidad, sino que espera a que la presa se sienta confiada para atacar. Pero él no se da cuenta de lo que puede hacer. Todo lo hace inconscientemente y se refugia diciendo que Lydia es mejor que él. Es un ser leal, es fiel y entregado a los que ama, brutalmente honesto —más que nada por su incapacidad de filtrar su pensamientos antes de hablar—. Dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás sin importar su vida. Sin duda alguna, es la mejor adquisición que tengo en la manada.

Aunque no se lo diré nunca.

Con razón Peter quiso convertirlo en lobo. Es perfecto.

Es lo que me lleva a la interrogante constante, «_¿Por qué razón se habrá negado a la mordida?__»_ Bueno, es claro que nadie quiere ser mordido por un psicópata. Aunque me refiero a la verdadera razón de su negación.

_***sterek*es*real***_

Miedo.

Desde la muerte de mi mamá he tenido miedo a los cambios de rutina inesperados. A pesar de mi enfermedad, trato de tener un control sobre todo; por eso es que continuamente estoy sobreprotegiendo la dieta de mi padre, cuidando que trate de dormir unas buenas horas por semana —aunque me tenga que colar en su trabajo para obligarlo a hacerlo—. Ya que el temor de perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nunca se irá de mi mente.

Lo que escuché hoy en mi cabeza me espantó tanto que me desmayé.

Desde hace días he estado notando cosas inusuales en mí. Cosas muy pequeñas, pero que están ahí; un ejemplo de ello es que llevo tres semanas sin caerme aunque sea una vez de la cama al dormir.

Curioso, ¿no?

¡Soy Stiles! Ni dormido puedo estar en paz. Y que no haya besado el suelo de la recamara en la que duermo en las últimas tres semanas es algo que despierta el interés y las interrogantes en mi cerebro. Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que estoy a nada de caer, despierto sosteniéndome de la cabecera.

No tengo idea alguna de cómo lo hago.

Otra cosa que no puedo pasar por alto es la supuesta fuerza que Scott mencionó que empiezo a tener. En uno de los entrenamientos, Derek nos puso a correr por el bosque unas tres horas; iba platicando con Scott cuando éste se burló de mí por haberle dicho a Lydia que los tacones que llevaba eran hermosos, que no importaba si el gruñón de la manada decía que eran inadecuados para correr —tenía razón el señor alpha, pero siempre apoyaré a Lydia—. Dicha burla provocó que le soltara un manotazo en el brazo.

Según yo, soy un humano débil y que desde que Scott es lobo, ninguno de mis golpes le duele. Su reacción fue distinta a la que esperaba. Paró, abruptamente, su correr y me miró con asombro, mientras preguntaba si estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio, ya que sí le había dolido el golpe. Le contesté que estaba loco y que no fuera tan quejica por una suave caricia para él.

Siendo Scott del que estoy hablando, optó por sonreír y seguir como si nada estuviera pasando. Yo también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pero Isaac casi me muerde cuando le di una palmada _suave_ en la nuca al salir de las duchas de la escuela. O cuando Jackson me correteó por una hora y no pudo alcanzarme…

Y no me cansé.

Es más, el día que le pegué a Scott ya llevábamos tres horas corriendo y yo llevaba un buen ritmo.

¿Se dan cuenta de mi preocupación?


	4. TNK 2

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Capítulo dos: Sabio de los Seis Caminos_

* * *

Hace miles, miles y miles de años, mis hermano y yo nacimos en las tierras frías de Japón. Cada uno nació con una cualidad y habilidad distintas; somos nueve hermanos y hermanas en total. Nuestro padre, el Sabio de los Seis caminos, nos educó para ser los mejores y ayudarlo en la protección de la tierra.

Éramos los guardianes.

Los encargados de llevar la paz al mundo de los humanos, a vigilarlos de que no cometieran errores que acabarán con sus vidas e interveníamos cuando eran demasiado estúpidos entre ellos.

Para eso habíamos nacido.

_Para eso nací… o se suponía._

Años después de nuestra creación, los humanos creyeron que eran lo suficientemente maduros para ser independientes —_¡vaya tontería!_—. Por lo que decidieron darle fin a sus supuestos opresores, a la anarquía que no los dejaba ser libres.

Le dije a mi Padre que los destruyera, que no les diera oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir a ninguno de ellos. Pero el Sabio era demasiado bueno para este universo, y decidió darles una oportunidad; lo peor que pudo haber hecho, confiar en los humanos.

Lo que le costó la vida de tres de sus hijos.

¡Mis hermanos murieron en mano de esas bestias llamados humanos! ¡Deseé matarlos con mis propias manos! Lo que ocasionó que mi esencia original (bondad, generosidad, creatividad) fuera, poco a poco, siendo invadida por el odio hasta que la intolerancia, egoísmo y destrucción se hicieron fuertes en mí.

Padre escondió a los hijos que le quedaban, yo me negué a deshonrar la memoria de mis hermanos y hermana caídos. El dolor de Padre no permitió ponerme un alto, porque él también deseaba, en lo más profundo y recóndito de su corazón, cobrar la vida de aquellos que le arrebataron a su prole.

Fui la devastación encarnada. ¡Las tormentas, huracanes y terremotos no se comparaban con la sagacidad de mi ira! Acabé con cada uno, sin faltar alguno. Disfruté de la sangre que corrió por mis manos y dientes.

Estuve por acabar con el planeta entero, más mi Padre lo impidió. Diciendo que ya había sido suficiente con la sangre derramada; ni siquiera pude protestar. Aunque no quedó en eso, sino que el Sabio creó a otras criaturas —vampiros, hadas, elfos, cambia formas, hombres lobo y demás—, que ayudarían a mantener en control al ser humano. Ya que por su maldad, merecían ser oprimidos de verdad.

Por unos dos mil años funcionó.

Sin embargo, no sé qué carajos había pensado el Sabio al crear a los humanos. Ya que estos se reproducían como conejos y fueron repoblando el planeta, junto a las otras criaturas, hasta lo que conocemos actualmente.

Los vampiros decidieron esconderse del sol y sólo salir por las noches —a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario estar bajo la gloriosa luz de la estrella mayor—, ya que no tenían la paciencia para convivir con seres tan inferiores como los humanos, y pudieron entremezclarse con la raza humana por el parecido físico. Las hadas y elfos optaron por hacer de los bosques y selvas su hábitat; adoptando a trolles, plantas carnívoras, centauros, unicornios y muchos más. Los lobos y cambia formas, al igual que los vampiros, no tuvieron mucha dificultad en desaparecer de la vista de los humanos.

Hay que aclarar un punto: ninguno de ellos se escondió por miedo a la raza humana, sino que estaban cansados de lidiar con ellos. Tomaron el lugar de guardianes que dejamos.

No quiero decir tampoco que no hay maldad dentro de ellos, porque sí la hay. Fueron creados para destruir, pero ellos escogieron ampliar su propósito de vida —algo que esperaba mi Padre, que siempre busca que sus creaciones se superen así mismas—. Hay algunas criaturas que piensan igual que yo y van por el mundo buscando acabar con los humanos.

Ahora bien, ¿podría alguien explicarme la razón por la que estoy metido en el cuerpo de un púbero hormonal de diecisiete años? ¡Porque no entiendo un carajo, Padre!

Recuerdo estar vagando por la frontera de Holanda y, al segundo siguiente, estar viendo un paisaje distinto. ¡Y en un cuerpo distinto!

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS HERMOSAS NUEVE COLAS?!

Tengo ganas de arrascarme las orejas y no puedo hacerlo. ¡QUIERO LAMERME LAS BOLAS Y LAS QUE ESTÁN NO SON MÍAS!

—Padre, sé que me estás escuchando. Necesito saber el porqué, no puedes dejarme así como así aquí —sollozo afligido.

—Por supuesto que puedo, Zorro —contesta en mentalmente. ¡Ni siquiera está contestando en mi cerebro!—. Recuerdo el día que junté gran parte de mi vitalidad para que de ahí nacieran tú y tus hermanos, ¿o ya se te olvidó de dónde vienes?

—No, no se me ha olvidado —refunfuño.

—No obstante, sí se te ha olvidado _quién eres_ —refuta en seguida.

—¡¿Y estar en el cuerpo de este mocoso sirve de algo?! —exclamo necio, sabiendo hacía dónde irá a parar la discusión, pero tratando de ganar la batalla perdida.

—Por supuesto. He de decir que llevo cientos de años planeando hacer algo como esto, más no encontraba a un humano que fuera capaz de ayudarme…

—Uy, sí. Súper ayuda de alguien que no sabe ni qué rayos le está pasando a su cuerpo —interrumpo.

—Ayudarme a traer de vuelta al hijo que perdí hace años.

Vaya.

¿Qué fue eso? Sí, a la altura de mi pecho, en el costado izquierdo…

Oh, creo que es algo llamado corazón y acaba de hacer reacción con lo que Padre dijo.

»No fue nada fácil encontrar a alguien digno de contenerte en su cuerpo, pero este humano tan _peculiar_, llamó mi atención desde el momento que el óvulo de su madre y el espermatozoide de su padre se unieron. Sus células se movían con más rapidez que las de un humano normal, y siendo feto me dio la razón al pensar que sería muy inquieto. ¡Me recordaba tanto a ti! Y caí ante su inteligencia, ingenio, amabilidad, sarcasmo y un sinfín de cosas que tanto tienen en común.

Si pudiera poner los ojos en blanco sería tan feliz.

—Qué romántico eres. —Puedo apostar que está arrugando la vieja frente que tiene.

—Apuesto a que has olvidado que puedo escuchar todo lo que piensas, hijo.

Ups.

—Eso no quita que eres un vejete cursi.

—Tienes razón. Soy un Padre que hará cualquier cosa con tal de volver a tener a su hijo con él. ¡Disfruta de tus vacaciones! Y ni se te ocurra escapar o hacerle daño al muchacho, porque menos podrás salir de él.

_Maldito corazón, se supone que ya no servías. _


	5. TNK 3

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Capítulo tres: Extraños_

* * *

Un segundo basta.

—¡STILINSKI! —tremendo grito a la altura del oído me hace rebotar en el asiento.

—¡Cualquier cosa de la que se me acuse, fue Scott! ¡Lo juro! —exclamo al incorporarme del susto, con las manos en alto y señalando a Scotty.

La clase suelta una burla general, y el chucho junto a mí suelta una patada en uno de mis tobillos. Preparo una sarta de insultos por el golpe, cuando Harris interrumpe la acción.

—Aparentemente, Stilinski, la clase es tan poco atractiva para usted, ya que tiene el descaro de dormirse en ella.

Boqueo al no encontrar una respuesta coherente contra lo que se me acusa, porque tengo toda la culpa. La satisfacción en la cara del profesor hace que adivine lo que vendrá y no importa cuánto intente remediarlo.

—Profesor, ¡espere! Últimamente, no he podido dor…

—Lo espero en detención, después de clases —dice terminantemente. Observo la sonrisa que parte su rostro, ¡Cuánto daría por ser yo el que se lo partiera a batazos! Pero mis sueños nunca se hacen realidad.

Así que solo puedo darme de topes en la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa.

—Lo siento, bro —susurra con pesar, el lobo.

Posa una mano sobre mi espalda, y no puedo evitar el pensamiento de que parezco un perro recién abandonado en la calle y que él busca consolarme. ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy el único de la manada que no tiene pulgas! —Bueno, sin contar a Allison—.

Gimo ante la burla que mi propia mente me juega, volviendo a azotar la cabeza en la madera.

…

Después de la desastrosa primera clase del día, el timbre de la libertad anuncia el almuerzo con fuerza; apuesto que puede oírse hasta en las mazmorras del instituto.

Suspiro ante el alivio que recibo al escucharlo —aunque las tres clases que siguieron fueron tranquilas, no lo niego—. Pienso en la posibilidad de recuperar un poco de sueño, porque, si bien es algo difícil de creer, por primera vez no iba a inventar una excusa a Harris y le diría la verdad sobre lo que pasó. Pero, como en el cuento del niño mentiroso, ni siquiera me dejó hablar cuando era verdad.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién quiero mentirle al pensar que podré dormir? Las pesadillas que espantan mis sueños todas las noches, ¡aparecen en cualquier momento! Es como si Freddy y un alíen me hubieran secuestrado una noche e insertado en mi cerebro una saga completa de películas de terror; cada vez que cierro los ojos, empiezo a soñar desde el punto en el que me quedé al despertar.

Una continuidad más espantosa que la otra.

Claro está que no estoy tan mal de la cabeza, puesto que hace un año pensaba que los lobos, perros del infierno, kanimas, banshee-lobos, vampiros, hadas, selkies, y demás criaturas no existían… ¡Y mírenme ahora! ¡Soy el humano que corre con lobos! ¡La carnada por decisión unánime, porque hasta Scott vota a favor, cada vez que hay que cazar a alguna criatura!

Mi vida no es justa, señoras y señores, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer a la mierda que te toca vivir? Aceptarla y ser la mejor carnada, pero ni eso puedo ser, ya que mis putos pies me traicionan.

En fin.

El punto de todo esto es que nadie puede juzgarme por la fantástica teoría que tengo en mente, porque no tengo pruebas, pero tampoco tengo dudas de que así sucede.

Entro en la cafetería, alzo la mirada en busca de la panda de pulgosos hasta que los encuentro en una mesa del fondo. Con solo verlos rezagados en lo más profundo y mohoso del lugar, sé que algo anormal está pasando; preparo mi mente para lo que se viene y sé que ya no podré dormir.

Apresuro los pasos para llegar a ellos sin preocuparme de la comida, la buena y linda Kira le ordena a Scott que sea un buen amigo y siempre compran lo que comeré, por lo que no me sorprendo al sentarme y tener una charola llena de papas fritas, hamburguesa y un refresco.

—Ya que estamos reunidos —comienza Vernon, asintiendo en mi dirección. Le sonrío en respuesta y pone los ojos en blanco—. Hace rato recibí una llamada de Derek, pidiendo, amablemente —_¡puedo escuchar el sarcasmo en eso, amigo!_—, que nos quiere a todos a las siete de la noche en su casa.

Visualicen esto, estamos todos en la mesa, poniendo atención absoluta en el comunicado que está dando Boyd.

Seguimos poniendo atención a su persona.

Continuamos en la posición de atención.

—¡Por Dios, Boyd! ¡¿Qué más dijo Derek, hombre?! —grito desesperado ante tanto silencio. ¡Y callados, que toda la culpa la tiene mi TDAH!

—Eso fue todo lo que dijo —dice impasible el moreno.

—No puedo creerlo —contesto, frunciendo el ceño. Los demás también se quejan por la falta de palabras que tienen Derek y Vernon. ¡Por algo se entienden tan bien esos dos chuchos!

Pasado el momento de molestia, comemos y sacamos conclusiones de la posible amenaza que ha de estar rondando por el pueblo para que sea algo tan urgente y que aproveche el tiempo de escuela para avisar a todos a la vez.

Erika, que está sentada junto a mí, expone que hace unos días escucho a Derek decir que había algo inusual en el ambiente. Que se sentía más pesado de lo común, que a lo mejor y era eso de lo que iba a hablar.

—Yo también estaba ahí cuando lo dijo —comenta Isaac—. Aunque su rostro no mostraba preocupación.

—Déjame decirte algo, pequeño cachorro —se dirige a él, Lydia—, y no quiero que te ofendas. Pero da la casualidad que nuestro alpha no es _expresivo_ en ningún sentido.

—¡Ni siquiera cuando algo le da risa lo expresa! Y todos podemos oler cuan divertido está en ese momento —secunda Jackson.

—Oye —me quejo—. Les recuerdo que el humano no huele nada.

—Por lo que no quiere decir que no sintiera preocupación esa vez que lo menciono, Isaac —continúa la loba-banshee, ignorando mi comentario.

Isaac parece encogerse en su lugar, no queriendo hablar mal de su alpha, pero dándole una muda razón a lo dicho por Lydia.

—Bueno, tenemos hasta las siete de la noche para preocuparnos por lo que sucede. Ahorita hay que disfrutar de las pocas horas de tranquilidad que nos quedan antes de que Derek nos dé el orden de las vigilias nocturnas —termina Scott la conversación.

Recibe un bufido por respuesta.

—Y ahí, amigos, es cuando agradezco ser el saco de huesos humano en la manada.

—Mejor cállate, Stilinski.

Le saco la lengua a Jackson, agarrando mis cosas para salir huyendo, mentira, corriendo de la cafetería.

_***sterek*is*real***_

Como todas las noches, he estado haciendo guardias nocturnas por toda la reserva. El insomnio y los recuerdos hacen que me sea imposible dormir más de tres horas seguidas, la escena del incendio y de la muerte de Peter bajo mis garras se repite noche sí y noche también.

Por mucho que trate de salir sigilosamente, sé que Isaac se da cuenta de mis escapadas; es un poco molesto regresar y verlo dormido en el sofá del loft, signo de que estuvo esperándome. Aunque tampoco voy a negar que el orgullo burbujea en mí al ver que los entrenamientos están funcionando en él.

Sin embargo, algo cambió, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana. Porque esta madrugada no sentí lo que estoy sintiendo justo ahorita al poner un pie en el estacionamiento.

Es algo que ya he sentido antes, pero es una memoria tan vaga que es difícil de enfocar y saber exactamente qué es. No dudo en llamar por teléfono a uno de los betas para darles aviso de que quiero verlos en la tarde; es imprudente que deje pasar tanto tiempo.

Con cuidado, observo a mi alrededor y subo al camaro. Al arrancar el auto, escucho el rugir del motor, pero también hay otro rugir de fondo. Uno que hace que todas las alertas en mi cabeza se disparen y el lobo salga a la superficie, es cuando una risa profunda —llena de burla— y seca reemplaza el rugido.

Salgo de inmediato del carro, pero ya no hay señal alguna del ser. Aprieto los puños, claramente es una amenaza la que he recibido. ¿De quién? Es la verdadera pregunta. ¿Quién es lo suficientemente estúpido para venir a un territorio ajeno y desafiar al alpha de esa manera?

Sería más estúpido de mi parte subestimar al enemigo.

…

Desde la recámara escucho a los primeros que llegan. Las ganas de arrancarles la cabeza son tan fuertes que tengo que esperar un poco para bajar a la sala.

Están llegando veinte minutos tarde y apenas son cuatro los que han llegado. Faltan Kira, Scott, Allison, Isaac y más molesto de todos; es el único que puede atrasarse todo lo que dese, así lo tengo que aguantar menos tiempo.

Pasan cinco minutos y escucho la moto de Scott estacionarse junto al auto de Lydia, viene con la kitsune y a unos ochocientos metro puedo escuchar el motor de la camioneta de Argent. Bien creo que ya es hora de bajar, veinticinco minutos después de la hora acordada.

Si ya me debían minutos por el desmayo de Stiles, ahora me deben cuarenta minutos más en el entrenamiento de mañana.

Bajo por las escaleras con paso firme, los recién llegados se están acomodando en los pufs y en las sillas que los chicos y trajeron de la _cocina_.

—Ya que se han dignado a aparecer, puedo empezar la reunión…

—Todavía no llega…

Lo que fuera a salir de la boca de Scott queda en el olvido con el alzamiento de ceja que le decido al osar interrumpirme. Aunque sé perfectamente que se refiere a Stiles.

—No mandé a llamarlos por el hecho de que sean adorables y los extrañe, si no que en la mañana he sido desafiado por otro lobo.

La sorpresa se adueña de sus rostros.

»Había percibido algo distinto esta mañana y, minutos después, el lobo se dejó escuchar. No estoy seguro si es un hombre o una mujer, pero sí puedo asegurar que no es un omega. Por lo que, a partir de mañana, todos comenzaremos un entrenamiento arduo. No deseo enfrentarme a la amenaza con los problemas recurrentes…

—Pero, Derek, ¡había planeado una cita perfecta con Jackson mañana!

—¡Nos vas a matar tú con tanta explotación!

—Les dije que saldría de mandón.

Gritan todos a la vez, que casi no entiendo lo que dicen y quién lo dice. Cansado de la actitud de los adolescentes, abro la boca para vociferarles que se callen…

O eso intento, porque el que hacía falta se hace notar.

—¡Derek! —grita Stiles, alargando la última «_e__»_—. ¡No quise llegar tarde! Sino que llegué a mi casa y me dije «_Muy bien, Stiles, creo que te mereces hacer el intento de dormir después de haber dormido dos horas en la madrugada y haber pasado una hora y media de detención con el imbécil de Harris__»__. _¡Me hice caso y dormí como muerto! Fue tan maravilloso despertar y ver que había dormido una hora sin pesadillas, ¡pero se me fue el alma del cuerpo al ver la hora que era! ¡Me ibas a matar! Así que tomé las llaves de Roscue, me vine a toda la velocidad que mi bebé puede dar y pasándome las reglas de transito por el trasero. ¡Pero no se dirá que Stiles Stilinski no cumple con sus obligaciones de manada! Un Stilinski siempre cum…

—Stiles.

—¿Sí?

Le muestro los colmillos en señal de que si dice algo más, terminará muerto. Mensaje que comprende muy bien, ya que hace simula con sus dedos que se ha puesto un zipper y un candado en los labios.

—¿Te das cuenta de cómo vienes? —pregunto con poca paciencia. ¿Por qué soy castigado de esta forma?

—Por supuesto, te lo acabo de decir.

—No, Stiles —dice Kira con voz suave y firme, mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de vergüenza que la situación surrealista está provocando—. Derek se refiere a que si te diste cuenta de la en _cómo has llegado_.

El mocoso hace un movimiento exagerado con las manos y la mira como si fuera tonta.

—Pues he llegado con Roscue.

—¡No seas tonto, Stiles! —exploto—. ¡Mírate! Es increíble que te presentes así que no te des cuenta.

Frunce el ceño ante el reclamo, antes de verse así mismo y caer en cuenta de lo que todos estamos contemplando: se le ha olvidado ponerse pantalones y solo ha llegado en bóxer y camisa.

El sonrojo se extiende por su cuerpo, hasta en las piernas. Y no sé qué hago siguiendo el recorrido de la sangre por su cuerpo, pero no es nada sano cuando siento un leve hormigueo por en la zona sur de mi cuerpo.

Muevo la cabeza para espantar dicha sensación, los betas lo toman como señal para reírse. Y Stiles quiere que se lo trague la tierra, aunque eso no evita que se acerque a mí para pedir prestado unos pantalones chándal.

Me niego aprestarle algo.

Él insiste que como alpha debe suplir las necesidades de sus betas mientras hace un puchero. Acción que, junto al sonrojo y sus largas piernas lechosas al descubierto, hace que se vea más apetitoso.

¿Qué carajos?

Se calla.

Arrugando la nariz al olfatear algo.

Por un segundo entro en pánico antes de recordar que Stiles no es lobo y que no puede oler la excitación en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, la mirada que me dirige empieza a inquietarme; su corazón se acelera, llamando la atención de todos.

—Stiles, ¿estás entrando en pánico? —pregunta Scott.

Y el implicado no puede contestar, ya que su cerebro se ha desconectado del mundo. Logro agarrarlo en el aire, es espantosa la frialdad que hay en su cuerpo.


	6. TNK 4

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Capítulo cuatro: Peter_

* * *

Es tan instantáneo, que casi no logro verlo llegar, cuando Scott ruge en mi dirección; Isaac y Erika hacen una barrera humana frente a mí, evitando que el lobo pueda tlaquearme. La ira estúpida le hace olvidar que cargo a Stiles. Obvio los golpes que se oyen de fondo mientras trato de saber qué es lo que está pasando con el humano.

—No es un desmayo normal —comenta Boyd con semblante serio, los puños a los costados, fuertemente cerrados, dan a entender la verdadera preocupación que siente por el humano de la manada.

Paso la mirada a todos con detalle: ninguno tiene paz; ni siquiera Jackson está tranquilo.

Puede que haya ocasiones en la que me arrepienta de haber mordido a una panda de adolescentes con problemas físicos y emocionales, pero, al ver que cada día dejen que el lobo en ellos sea más libre, me llenan de orgullo.

_Somos una familia disfuncional, pero hasta en lo disfuncional todos encajamos perfectamente. _

Bajo el rostro, escondiendo la pequeña tirantes que hay en una de las esquinas de mis labios. No dura mucho, ya que tengo que resolver el dilema que tengo entre manos, literalmente.

—Lydia —menciono con firmeza y no me sorprendo con su respuesta.

—Melissa dice que nos está esperando en el segundo piso del hospital.

Asiento, levantándome con Stiles a cuestas.

—Scott, Jackson y Erika —llamo sin esperar respuesta—. Vayan a buscar a Deaton…

—Ese hombre no inspira confianza Derek —reclama la banshee.

Tiene un buen punto, pero él perteneció a la manada de mi madre y si ella confió en él, no soy nadie para poner en duda de las decisiones de mi madre.

—¡Hagan lo que les digo! —gruño, haciéndolos saltar de lo inesperado que fue la orden.

_¡Carajo, el alpha soy yo! ¿Por qué no pueden entender que todo lo que hago es por su bien?_

No pienso perder más el tiempo y camino hacia las escaleras con rapidez, Stiles ya lleva más de cinco minutos inconsciente y eso no es nada bueno para el humano. Oigo los pasos apresurados del resto de la manada tras de mí; Boyd toma la delantera y abre la puerta trasera de la camioneta, dejándome espacio para poder subir y acomodar a Stiles en los asientos a todo lo largo. Lydia ya está subiendo por el otro lado, tomando la cabeza del muchacho con las manos para apoyarla en su regazo.

Un minuto después, los siete estamos rumbo al hospital; metidos en la camioneta de Allison y la mía. Conduzco lo más rápido posible, implorando a los dioses que ningún policía se nos atreviese por el camino, porque va a estar muy difícil explicar la razón por la que el hijo del Sheriff del pueblo se encuentra en una de las camionetas inconsciente y medio muerto sin razón aparente.

No.

La verdad es que no quiero dar explicaciones. Y que quede claro que no es temor, es precaución. Mucha precaución.

**…**

Que todo en el cuarto sea blanco provoca que la piel pálida de Stiles resalte mucho más. Melissa lo revisó apenas llegamos, todo apuntó a que estaba bien. Luego, llegaron los chicos con Deaton, lo examinó y también dijo que estaba bien.

Aparentemente, el muchacho no ha estado durmiendo todas sus horas y eso fue lo que provocó el colapso, pero algo no está bien. Es imposible dejar de pensar que el lobo que me desafió tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

Sin embargo, hay que ser sinceros: Stiles había mencionado algo así cuando llegó a la reunión.

Ajá.

Ya fui sincero. ¡Y eso no explica el por qué aún no despierta! Melissa dice que está durmiendo… Una mirada a la manada me da la razón, algo no es normal.

—Cuando íbamos hacia la veterinaria, captamos una presencia que nos seguía —aborda Jackson con sequedad fingida—. Nos desviamos tres veces para perderlo, pero las tres veces nos encontró.

Silencio.

Espero a que alguno de ellos comente algo más, y es Isaac quien lo hace:

—Fue… ¿raro? Porque no sentimos amenaza alguna, más bien, se sintió como si estuviera cuidándonos las espaldas.

Desvío la mirada del chico que reposa sobre la camilla. El ceño fruncido en concentración y enojo; no me gusta no saber lo que sucede. Y ya hay dos presencias extrañas en mi territorio.

—Vayan todos a casa, mañana tienen clases y no acepto reclamos.

_Y necesito pensar en silencio en los posibles líos que se nos vienen encima. _

—¡Es que no puedes separarnos de Batman!

Cierro los ojos con cansancio, tragando el gruñido que se esfuerza por salir.

—A lo mejor le reclamen a él que los corra, pero yo soy autoridad en el hospital y digo que todos los estudiantes de secundaria se van a sus casa antes de que llame a sus padres o tutores para vengan buscarlos.

Nunca había amado a esa mujer tanto como en estos momentos. Bendita entre todas las mujeres seas siempre, Melissa.

—Ya escucharon, chicos, mi mamá ha dicho que se vayan. Derek, Isaac y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar a Stiles…

—Alto ahí, jovencito —suelta Melissa, levantando un dedo acusador hacia Scott—. Isaac y tú están bajo mi tutela, por lo que son los primeros en irse a la casa —dice determinada. Acallando con el mismo dedo las protestas de los mencionados—. Les aseguro que no ocupo sentidos de perro para saber si en la madrugada se escapan de casa para venir de infraganti al hospital. Así que, ¡fuera! —termina. Entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente.

Los demás no ocultan la diversión que les da ver a Melissa en acción y los pucheros de cachorros que ponen esos dos mientras se van. Rasco el puente de la nariz, escondiendo la mueca de burla que también formo; perdonando a Melissa el hecho de llamarnos perros.

»¿Y bien? —pregunta la enfermera al resto.

No lo piensan dos veces para salir disparados por la puerta, despidiéndose cada uno de ella con un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando la mayoría me dedica miradas enfurruñadas, niños.

Oigo un carraspeo.

—Agradece ser mayor de edad, Hale, porque también te hubiera corrido a ti.

Siento la punta de las orejas calientes, si supiera que acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad me corre junto a los demás; el lobo gime de acuerdo con mis pensamientos. Melissa sigue de pie junto a la puerta como su estuviera esperando algo, frunzo el ceño en su dirección y ella levanta una ceja retándome a decir algo.

Pasan algunos segundos de vernos a la cara cuando caigo en cuenta de lo que aguarda.

—No sé qué pasó. Serás la primera en saberlo en cuanto lo sepa.

Asiente conforme y se despide con un «_buenas noches» _acompañado de un gesto de manos. Suspiro cuando oigo sus pasos desaparecer por el pasillo del fondo.

Estoy preocupado por la manada.

Puedo sentir como el temor de perderlos va haciendo mella en mis entrañas. La respiración tranquila de Stiles no me tiene para nada calmado, no es normal que hasta dormido esté tan tranquilo; siempre ha sido un huracán hasta para dormir. Recorro la distancia que me separa de la camilla…

Delineo con la vista su rostro: piel lechosa adornada de puntos chocolatosos que forman constelaciones en su tez. Nariz respingona, que se frunce de manera cómica cuando está pensando, ofendido o enojado; no es que note esos detalles, pero soy un lobo y los lobos somos muy observadores. Para nada significa que llevo cuidándolo desde la primer noche que lo vi, porque mi lobo aúlla con dolor cada vez que tengo que separarme de él. Tampoco se debe a que poco a poco he caído preso del encanto hiperactivo del mocoso frente a mí; el ingenio que se carga es demasiado grande para su propio bien. ¿Larguirucho? La ropa que usa lo hace ver así, porque debajo de toda esa ropa hay un pecho que está empezando a tomar masa muscular en los lugares correctos. Los entrenamientos de lacrosse y de la manada han servido de mucho a su cuerpo juvenil, si no fuera lobo no pudiera notarlos cambios.

Por supuesto, todo lo sé por mis sentidos súper desarrollados.

Claro.

Sonrío con un gran toque de tristeza por lo tonto que soy. No se puede tapar al sol con un dedo y quiero tapar lo que siento por Stiles con excusas banales.

Mi lobo lo necesita.

Empiezo a salir del estado de negación en el que decidí estar desde el primer día que lo conocí. Su esencia fue difícil de ignorar, ¿saben? ¿Cómo pasas por alto aquello que te hace recordar al hogar? Es una buena pregunta que no he logrado responder y que creo que nunca lo haré.

Ya que eso es Stiles para mí, hogar.

Aunque yo no sea hogar para él.

Eso hace sollozar al lobo dentro de mí; y a mí aunque no lo reconozca.

_***sterek*is*real***_

Cierro los ojos dispuesta a dormir después de una sesión de sexo lento con Jackson. El sueño en el que caigo es profundo, visualizo lindos paisajes. Me gusta cuando tengo sueños así de reconfortantes, ¡todo es verde! Lleno de vida.

Avanzo en el camino liso que hay en el bosque hasta que el mismo me lleva a un árbol enorme. Nunca lo había visto en mis otros sueños. Giro sobre mí misma para prestar atención a los detalles y me doy cuenta de que estoy en la reserva de Beacon Hills, justo en la propiedad de mi alfa.

Insisto en que nunca había llegado a estos rumbos, ¿cómo es que sé en dónde estoy?

Sigo caminando para llegar a las raíces del árbol que sobresalen de la tierra y, cuando estoy a unos diez pasos, una silueta sale detrás del grueso tronco. Brinco del susto, no obstante, no puedo verle la cara al ser —aunque viendo bien parece hombre—. Estrecho los ojos, queriendo ver mejor; doy pasos hacía le sin darme cuenta. Es como si estuviera hipnotizada por él.

_Sabes quién soy, niña._

Susurra una voz en mi cabeza que me hace voltear, espantada, en busca de la fuente.

_Mira hacia enfrente, pequeña, soy yo. _

Obedezco y lo único que veo es la silueta junto al árbol —que sí es un hombre.

—¿Quién eres?

_Eso lo sabrás al final, primero quiero que sepas qué es lo que está pasando y que le digas a tu alfa lo antes posible._

—Pero esto es un sueño —comento para convencerme a mí misa de ello, porque no estoy segura de que lo sea.

Un bufido lleno de burla precede a su respuesta.

_Sabes perfectamente que ha dejado de ser un sueño. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de explicarte muy bien la razón, pero puedes empezar por buscar qué son las banshees. Dile al único humano en la manada que te ayude a investigar, él es una fuente de conocimiento muy confiable. _

_Segundo, le dirás a tu alfa que están en peligro y que las cosas no son como parecen. _

—¡No te entiendo! ¿De qué estás hablando?

_No necesito que me entiendas, niña tonta, ¡necesito que lleves el mensaje a tu alfa tal y como te lo estoy diciendo! _

Gruñe molesto, dando un golpe fuerte sobre el tronco. La reserva tiembla.

—No estaré poniendo a mi manada en peligro por algo que no sé.

_Estarás poniendo a tu manada en peligro si no les adviertes que una manada de alfa, aliada con jinetes de la muerte, busca matarlos para apoderarse del territorio de los Hale. _

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones.

—Eso es…

_¿Imposible? No. Lo que es imposible es que aún no sepas en lo que te convertiste cuando te mordí. _

Abro los ojos con terror—. ¿Peter?

La silueta sale de la sombra del árbol revelando al hombre lobo muerto.

_Pon atención, Lydia. Enfócate en lo que te revelo: las cosas no son como parecen y están a nada de morir. Tengo que hablar con mi sobrino, pero eso solo puedo hacerlo a través de ti. Te doy tres días para que lo piensen y apareceré en tus sueños, si quieren verme antes tienes que dormir pensando en mí. _

El bosque vuelve a temblar, Peter se vacila. Y yo sigo en shock sin poder moverme.

_Maldita sea, se acaba el tiempo. ¡Stiles! Él puede…_

—¡STILES!

Es lo que grito al incorporarme sobre la cama. Jackson se levanta asustado y adolorido por le grito.

—Lydia —repite mi nombre una y otra vez mientras me acuna entre sus brazos—. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

—No.

Tensa el cuerpo en respuesta.

_***sterek*is*real***_

_¡Rayos! ¡Tenía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien!_, es lo que pienso al estirarme sobre la cama. Ser yo no es cosa fácil, ¡deberían darme un premio! Me lo merezco por ser tan maravilloso y genial la mayor parte del tiempo mientras mi TDAH hace de las suyas conmigo.

—Estoy más que lista para ir a explorar el mundo… —susurro quedamente.

—Ya despertaste.

Lo juro por Dios que no el grito que ha salido de mí fue totalmente varonil. Fueron octavas de macho alfa, pelo en pecho lomo plateado.

Lo re-juro.

—¡Por tu santa madre, Derek, que eres una bestia! —reclamo con la mano sobre el corazón, respirando con dificultad—. Ya sé que suena como disco rayado, pero ¿no puedes dejar de parecer un lobo acosador? ¿Es una necesidad lobuna andar espantando a humanos de belleza inigualable como yo?

El lobo se encuentra sentado a un lado de la camilla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras alza una ceja que dice «_No estoy seguro si naciste estúpido o te hiciste así con el tiempo» _o eso es lo que pienso que dicen, porque no entiendo el lenguaje cejín al cien por ciento todavía…

Espera.

¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Y no hablo del idioma cejín, sino de que Derek está sentado junto a la _camilla_.

»¿Por qué estoy en el hospital, Derek? —pregunto con seriedad. La risa ha quedado fuera de mí.

—Ayer, en la reunión de la manada, sufriste un desmayo.

—¿Me…? Oh. —Los recuerdos pegan con fuerza en mi mente—. ¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí? —pregunto escéptico.

Suelta un bufido ofendido mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

—No, Stiles, soy un holograma muy bien hecho. Desapareceré en tres segundos, explotando.

Silencio.

Siento los labios estirarse de las esquinas y la fuerza de la carcajada venir desde lo profundo del estómago.

—¡Sabía que soy una buena influencia para ti, cejas!

—Eres insoportable, Stiles —gruñe levantándose para ir hacia la ventana.

—Calla, lobo. No tienes derecho a decir nada sobre esto.

—Hay lobos en la ciudad, Stiles.

Guardo silencio, sabiendo que el cambio de tema drástico es porque está preocupado por ello.

»Parecen ser más de tres, más no sabemos si están de paso o vienen a retarnos. Los chicos fueron a buscar a Deaton ayer para que te checara y sintieron que alguien los estaba siguiendo; no lo sintieron como una amenaza. Pero el lobo que me dejó oírlo y olerlo sí es una amenaza, y es fuerte.

Trago saliva sabiendo a lo que se refiere.

—¿A qué conclusión llegas?

—A que no estamos preparados para lo que se viene.

Maldita sea, tiene razón.


	7. TNK 5

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Capítulo cinco: Estoy loco_

* * *

La manada viene a ver a Stiles en cuanto salen de la escuela. Se alegran de encontrarlo despierto y con el mismo humor sarcástico de siempre; sin embargo, Scott no está muy convencido de la tranquilidad de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no has dormido? —pregunta de forma directa por primera vez en todos los meses que llevo de conocerlo.

Ninguno de los lobos se atreve a romper el silencio que se ha creado. Stiles lo mira un poco aturdido ya que no entiende muy bien a lo que se refiere con esa pregunta, pero sabe que debe contestarle.

—No lo sé, Scott. Créeme que cumplo con los requisitos que se ocupan para tener dulces sueños, más siempre termino con los ojos abiertos durante horas.

No está mintiendo.

Lo que provoca que la preocupación de todos crezca. Scott está por seguir argumentando cuando la puerta se abre de par en par, revelando a una Lydia no tan Lydia.

Hay jadeos de asombro al ver a la muchacha llena de suciedad en el cuerpo, con hojas secas en el cabello y varias ramitas enredadas en la ropa.

_«¿Cómo le hizo para entrar al hospital y que nadie la detuviera en el camino por el aspecto que carga?», _estoy seguro que es el pensamiento de los presentes. Aunque es Jackson el que rompe el silencio al entrar despavorido a la recámara.

—¡Lydia! Dios, pensé que nunca te encontraría —susurra mientras la abraza.

Ya no puedo soportarlo.

—Isaac, cierra la puerta —ordeno enseguida—. Ahora me dirás lo que está pasando y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Jackson toma a Lydia más fuerte entre sus brazos, suspirando con alivio al impregnarse con el aroma de su pareja. Ella decide moverse, separándose del jóven que se aferra a ella.

—Después de que mamá McCall nos corriera, fuimos a mi casa porque ella no quería quedarse sola en la suya —inicia el lobo con lentitud—. Ya estábamos durmiendo cuando se despertó gritando el nombre de Stiles a las dos de la madrugada y no la podía sacar de ahí. Volvimos a dormir luego de una hora… En la mañana que desperté no estaba junto a mí y su esencia se estaba desvaneciendo con rapidez aunque la superficie de la cama estaba caliente, como si se acabara de despertar.

Traga con fuerza.

»La seguí lo más rápido que pude, pero ella empezó a cambiar en su forma beta y casi la pierdo de vista en la reserva. Llegamos hasta… —me mira con disculpa al detenerse—, hasta tu casa. Y se quedó parada durante cinco horas para que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saliera corriendo, otra vez, hacia acá sin importar que se lastimara en el proceso. ¡No es ella en estos momentos! —gruñe con fuerza.

Sus palabras logran que preste más atención a la pobre muchacha. Sus ojos brillan dorados y hay garras en la punta de sus dedos; definitivamente hay lobo en ella, pero también hay algo más.

_***STEREK*IS*REAL***_

En la tarde recibí el alta del Hospital, alegando que estaba completamente bien como para estar ocupando una cama que alguien sí la necesitan de verdad. Tenían toda la razón. Así que no lo pensé dos veces cuando salté de emoción al escuchar la noticia de boca de mi papá.

Ahora que estoy en la soledad de mi refugio, llámese recámara que a veces parece chiquero, puedo pensar con claridad y analizar el patrón de lo que está sucediendo: a) El alfa del pueblo ha sido desafiado; b) Los betas del alfa han sido… ¿saludados?, por otros lobos; c) He estado teniendo pesadillas y sufrí un desmayo muy raro en consecuencia; d) Lydia habló con Peter.

Agradezco a los cielos el haber tomado el medicamento a tiempo, porque puedo imaginar el dolor de cabeza que pudo haber provocado tantos acontecimientos en menos de veinticuatro horas. No obstante, mi TDAH es más fuerte que la droga legal que me suministran y me obliga a investigar por dos horas en San Internet, y su semi Santo Google.

Lo único que encontré fue sobre Lydia. Los banshes escuchan a la muerte antes, en el momento y después de aparecer. Es raro que pueda ser lobo y banshee a la vez, ya que son magias muy distintas.

Aunque no imposibles de compartir, queda claro en ella.

Froto los ojos con la palma de las en frustración, no sirvo en la manada más que para investigación y resulta que no encuentro nada. ¡Muy bien, Stilinski! ¡Sigue haciendo puntos para quedarte en el paquete disfuncional del Cejotas-alfa-Hale! Suelto aire con rabia, pero opto por ir a dormir, esperando poder conciliar un poco de descanso. Ya que mañana hay entrenamiento.

…

Funciona.

Realmente dormí por varias horas. Bendito sea mi papá que me ha permitido no ir a la escuela y pude descansar como un oso en invernación.

Estiró el cuerpo sobre la cama, haciendo ruido exagerado al bostezar. La camisa se sube un poco sobre el ombligo, dejando expuesta un poco de piel.

Hay algo raro. Algo distinto.

Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que mis pensamientos están muy tranquilos. «_¿Qué rayos está pasando?»,_ pienso antes de levantarme hecho un huracán para ir al baño. Poso frente al espejo, comenzando a buscar algo raro en mí.

—Tranquilo, viejo, simplemente has tenido las horas de sueño más hermosas de tu vida y eso puede traer paz al cuerpo, y a los pensamientos —comentó al aire.

—Por supuesto que sí y todo es gracias a mí —responde el reflejo en el espejo.

—Como tú di…

Espera un segundo.

Pego un grito súper masculino antes de salir corriendo del baño. De puro milagro no caí por las escaleras, pero sí pierdo el celular el llegar al final de ellas.

»¡Maldita sea! Mal momento para ser patoso en tus movimientos, Stiles —me reprendo.

Llamo al primer número que sale en la lista de contactos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—_¿Stiles? —_responde la banshee—. Espero que no estés interrumpiendo mi tiempo de spa para que te ayude a comprar un muñeco de colección de Batman.

—¡No, no! ¡No! —exclamo desesperado por no poder hablar—. ¡Tienes que venir a mi casa! ¡El espejo del baño me habló!

La respuesta que recibo el el sonido de la llamada al colgar.

»¡Por un demonio! —Vuelvo a marcar su número unas tres veces más hasta que se digna a contestar—. ¡No me cuelgues en una emergencia!

—Es ridícula la llamada que me está haciendo, Stiles. La manada está preocupada por otras cosas y tú hablas para decir que el espejo del baño se comunica contigo. ¡Es una estupidez, Stiles!

—Escúchame, por favor. No me cuelgues, es lo único que te pido. —Siento el pánico filtrarse poco a poco—. Perdón, reconozco que no fue muy coherente lo que dije… pero no estoy mintiendo, Lydia.

Hay silencio en la línea. Por un momento pienso que ha colgado, no obstante, escucho su respiración.

—Después del entrenamiento te acompañaré a tu casa y más te vale que no sea tiempo perdido.

Trago el nudo que se ha formado en la garganta con fuerza, se me había olvidado el entrenamiento.

—Bien.

Cuelga.


	8. TNK 6

**No al plagio**

* * *

_ Capítulo seis: Cambios sutiles_

* * *

Bien faltan unos pocos minutos para que el entrenamiento comience y aún no estoy seguro de querer ir a pararme frente a la manada. Se supone que en este entrenamiento los chicos van a pagar los minutos que perdieron por mi culpa, serán las horas más difíciles de aguantar con tanta queja que seguro habrá en mi contra.

Estoy un poco tranquilo después de lo que viví en la mañana. Me niego a hablarlo con alguien de la manada que no sea Lydia, sé que ella es un poco fría en estas cosas, pero es la única que puede entenderme un poco. Cuando dijo que Peter habló con ella en sueños hubo un momento en que ningún lobo le quiso creer… sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que era cierto lo que ella estaba contando. Además de que Jackson respaldaba su historia.

Les dije que no perdíamos nada con intentarlo. Ya ha pasado un día para la cita que se ha programado, si se puede llamar así, entre Peter, Lydia y Derek.

Por esa razón es que acudí a ella; también investigué un poco más sobre su condición para hacer fuerte el argumento sobre el contacto que tuvo en el más allá con Peter y el Nemeton de escenario. Sé que ella me puede ayudar a aclarar lo que sucede conmigo. Primero fueron todas esas cosas raras que sucedían con mi cuerpo; después, fueron las pesadillas y debilidad de un día para otro; y, por último, los desmayos cuando me acerco a Derek y la alucinación que tuve con el espejo.

Porque claro que me di cuenta de que las veces que he perdido el conocimiento es cuando el olor penetrante del alpha llega a mí.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien normal? ¡No soy un ser sobrenatural y me pasan más cosas que a uno que sí lo es!_

Aunque hay un pequeño temor en lo más profundo de mi mente al pensar… al pensar que posiblemente se trate de lo que mató a mi madre hace muchos años.

_No puedo ser tan pesimista._

Sacudo la cabeza y termino de arreglarme. Con precaución, me dirijo hacía al baño y trato de ver mi reflejo en el espejo mientras lavo mis dientes, huyo de la casa y monto el Jeep rumbo a la casa Hale. No tardo mucho en llegar y, cuando lo hago, no me sorprende encontrar a Lydia junto a Jackson siendo los primeros en llegar. Los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, no tengo muchos ánimos de empezar la conversación con un montón de lobos con oído súper desarrollado a mi alrededor.

Hay un silencio profundo entre los tres cuando lo escucho. Es suave al principio, pero conforme se va a acercando se hace más claro. Son pasos. Para ser exacto, me concentro en el sonido, son cuatro personas que vienen corriendo y riendo, haciendo apuestas entre sí de quién llegará primero. Inclino la cabeza a la derecha mientras la levanto y observo el lugar lleno de árboles, que es de donde viene todo lo que escucho. Jackson resopla con burla cuando le comenta Lydia que Los chicos vienen muy divertidos y que no saben el infierno que les espera con este entrenamiento.

Un escalofrió nace de la espina dorsal.

_¿Acabo de oír bien?_

Y son Scott, Erika, Boyd e Isaac los que responden mi pregunta interna al salir de donde sabía que saldrían, pero que tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieran.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Amarro mi mente para no caer en un ataque de pánico. No quiero ser motivo de preocupación de nadie, más no puedo controlar que el corazón lata con fuerza. Inhalo y exhalo con pausa, contando del uno al cuatro y convenciendo al cuerpo de que estoy bien.

_Es que no estoy bien._

—Tranquilo, estás bien. Estás a salvo —repito como un mantra en voz baja hasta que Derek sale de la casa.

Al verlo siento que puedo respirar en paz. Es como si mi cuerpo reconociera que su alpha lo va a proteger de todo mientras esté cerca; no tengo idea alguna de cómo hizo eso, pero agradezco a la rareza que me acosa por evitar el chusco que iba a hacer. Derek nos observa con detenimiento, posando sus ojos unos segundas más en mí, revisando si está todo bien. Le sonrío.

—Suponiendo que lo que Lydia vio sea real —comienza el alpha—. He decidido que entrenaremos todos los días a partir de hoy, ya que no sé al peligro que nos enfrentaremos, pero sí sé que no estamos listos para ello. También me veo en la necesidad de hablar con sus padres para decirles la verdad sobre nosotros.

Suelto un jadeo entrecortado.

_No puede estar hablando en serio. _

»Necesito la ayuda del Sheriff en esto, Stiles —dice con firmeza en mi dirección—. Si lo que se viene es tan grande que Peter, quien está muerto, trató de comunicarse con nosotros para advertirnos, no puedo permitir que los familiares de mi manada sigan siendo ignorantes de lo que realmente los rodea. Ya hemos vistos las ventajas que tenemos gracias a que Melissa sabe lo que está pasando, teniendo al Sheriff del pueblo de nuestro lado nos ayudará a ya no escondernos y a que ya no tengas problemas con tu padre a causa de las mentiras.

Siento las miradas de todos sobre mí, opto por bajar la mirada al suelo. Tiene mucha razón en todo. Al fin podría hablar con mi padre mirándolo a los ojos y dejaría de pensar que su hijo es un drogadicto, pero eso implica que también tendría que decirle lo que sucede conmigo.

Y no estoy preparado para ello, simplemente porque no sé qué carajos es.

—Eres el alpha, Derek. Tú sabes lo que haces —contesto genuinamente—. Solo te pido que sea yo quien le cuente a mi papá, creo que arreglaría las cosas entre nosotros si lo escucha de mi boca. Aunque ocuparía una prueba visual para que realmente crea mi palabra —me encojo de hombros—, porque yo en su lugar no me creería —término con burla.

El alpha se limita a alzar una ceja.

—Bien. Por último, cosa que estuve pensando con mucho cuidado, hice una cita con Chris Argent para hablar con él sobre un posible nuevo tratado entre ellos y nosotros.

Ahora las miradas de la manada están sobre Scott, quien se ha puesto colorado mientras trata de esconder la sonrisa que quiere bailar en sus labios. Vaya, Derek-gruñidos-Hale haciendo cosas lindas por sus betas.

Después de eso, gruñe órdenes a diestra y siniestra de lo que harán hoy. Tomo asiento sobre el capo del Jeep y observo cómo los va poniendo en parejas, los combinará cada cierto tiempo para que todos aprendan a trabajar con todos. Les dice que el propósito del primer ejercicio es que traten de derribarlo trabajando en equipo. Primero, todos juntos; luego por parejas y, al final, todos juntos otra vez.

Comienzan.

Trato de poner atención a cada ataque que hacen contra él. Jackson y Boyd son los primero en atacar, optan por un táctica un tanto complicada, ya que Boyd es inteligencia y Jackson es fuerza bruta, y no logran darle al alpha por no coordinarse. Ni bien han terminado de acometer, cuando Lydia e Isaac ya están lanzándose con garras de frente. El alpha los repele con facilidad. Sin embargo, son Erika y Scott los que le complican las cosas, porque Erika se lanza sobre los pies del alpha y Scott va por la cabeza. Derek está quitándose a Erika con una patada, cuando Scott lo ataca, pero Erika se levanta en un segundo.

Echo porras a esa pareja. Deseando tener palomitas para ver a Derek comiendo polvo, pero creo que tanto virote a favor de los betas enoja al alpha. ¿Por qué? Solo él sabe.

Dos horas y muchos ejercicios de muerte después todos están tirados en el piso con fracturas y golpes que están tardando en sanar y el alpha con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Maldito bastardo.

El hombre tiene la camisa desgarrada, ¡es poca tela la que queda sobre él! La sangre y sudor corren por su torso esculpido por los dioses del Olimpo, las garras estilizan sus manos y me dan ganas de chuparlas. Derek se burla los betas al verse sin rastro de cansancio —aunque hay rastros de lucha en su cuerpo se sigue sin mostrar el agotamiento que los seis que están tirados y quejándose de maltrato animal—. Fantaseo con pasar la lengua por todos los músculos que resaltan en sus brazos, hasta llegar a su cuello y enterrarle los colmillos en la unión hombro-cuello. Paso la lengua por el contorno de los labios. Quiero empalmarme en el tronco de ese hijo de puta.

Un ronco gemido es arrancado de mi garganta.

Y soy arrancado de la fantasía.

—¡Por Dios, Stilinski! Espera a llegar a tu casa para que puedas masturbarte a gusto.

Parpadeo con confusión, bajando la mirada a mi cuerpo y me topo con una enorme y penosa situación entre mis piernas: me he corrido como adolescente de secundaria por culpa de Derek.

_Eres un adolescente de secundaria._

Levanto la cabeza para buscar a Derek, y apuesto todo el dinero que no tengo que está muy cabreado.


	9. TNK 7

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Capítulo siete: Me dan vergüenza los humanos_

* * *

_Nogistune_

Pensándolo bien creo que voy a divertirme mucho estando en el cuerpo de este humano. Casi puedo decir que mi padre tenía razón en decir que me hace falta dejar atrás la venganza y el rencor; lo bueno que la palabra clave en todo esto es el _casi_. Porque la verdad es que está por muy lejos que deje de pensar de esa forma.

Aunque no negaré que este humano es un tanto peculiar y despierta una intriga en mi interior.

Llevo tantos años sin hacer travesuras que estoy rebosante por empezar a hacerlas por medio del humano; claro está que no tengo permitido matar a nadie, pero no me dijo que no podría aprovecharme de las situaciones a mi alrededor. Un ejemplo sencillo sería la atracción tan obvia y estúpida que el muchacho siente por el lobo.

¡Por supuesto que he estado poniendo atención!

Debo mantener perfil bajo después de que el niño tuviera los desmayos a causa de entrar a su cuerpo y de la plática que tuve con el Sabio. Una carcajada nace de lo profundo de mi ser al recordarla cara del mocoso cuando le contesté por medio del espejo. ¡Fue hilarante y refrescante! Estoy ansioso de que se llegue la hora del entrenamiento para ver qué puedo hacer.

Hasta ahorita, no tengo ninguna queja.

…

La hora de la verdad ha llegado.

Tengo que ser estratégico, astuto y paciente, porque se me olvidaba que el chiquillo es inteligente y ya ha llamado a refuerzos para tratar de saber qué es lo que pasa con él. La pelirroja no podrá verme con su poder, ya que puedo bloquearlo fácilmente.

Cuando la veo, por medio de los ojos del adolescente, me sorprendo al notar que ella tiene sangre de una de mis hermanas. Es muy poca la huella genética, pero suficiente para poder ser una banshee y lobo a la vez.

Debo vigilarla de cerca.

Recuerden que mis hermanos y yo somos el origen de los humanos, por lo que hay poderes que ellos no saben manejar desde que nos exiliamos del mundo. Puedo apostar dos de mis colas al decir que no tiene idea de su alcance —obviamente no estoy apostando porque vi que Stiles estaba investigando y pensando sobre ello la noche anterior.

Hay ruidos alrededor que me hacen salir de mis cavilaciones, y pongo atención captando el aroma de los cachorros de la manada y relajo mis sentidos. Veo salir al alfa para ponerles ejercicio. No puedo creer que la diversión empiece tan rápido; no pierdo la oportunidad de empezar a enviar pequeñas hondas de calor al humano cuando posa los ojos sobre el mayor. No estoy imponiendo nada en el joven, solamente estoy intensificando lo que ya siente —porque es tan bruto que, yo teniendo pocos días en él, ya sé lo que pasa por aquí y ellos siguen con tonteras.

Aunque hay que dejar en claro que él ya no es un humano. Le sigo llamando así por regodeo, pero ya no hay humanidad en él desde que mi Padre me puso dentro de su cuerpo. Literalmente, su vida cambió en veinticuatro horas: un zorro se aloja en él y se vuelve parte de su ADN día a día. Ya no hay marcha atrás con los cambios, aunque mi Padre decida sacarme, ojalá y lo haga pronto, mi esencia se quedará… Sería como si fuera hijo mío. ¡Que horror!

Por otro lado, ya casi llevo viviendo en su cuerpo, por lo que es normal que pueda sentir excitación con una entonación más _intensa_.

¡Desnúdate, hombre, que quiero ver al mundo arder sobre este huésped!

Y lo hace. Bueno, Derek Hale se desnuda el torso —no es mucho, la verdad—, pero reconozco que el muchachito tiene muy buenos gustos, ¿eh? Porque el alfa está para chuparse los dedos y para chuparle algo más erecto entre las piernas.

Oh, sí.


	10. TNK 8

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Capítulo ocho: A carcajada limpia_

* * *

¿Qué_ demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_

¡¿Es que no puedo tener un solo día en paz?! Por la Luna bendita, ¿qué fue lo que hice para merecer todo esto? Y, ¿para acabarla?, hay una constante en todo: Stiles. Ese niño está involucrado en todo lo que está poniendo de patas para arriba mi mente y autocontrol.

Primero con sus desmayos y, ahora, con el olor a excitación que sale de su cuerpo. No sé quién le está provocando dicha reacción, pero el lobo en mí comienza a producir gruñidos bajos de molestia. Queriendo despedazar a aquel que se atreve a calentar a su humano, _a mí humano, _de esa forma. Estoy por seguir los pasos llenos de ira del lobo cuando la voz de Jackson llega a mis oídos, haciendo que voltee hacia el pequeño humano.

El aire se me atora en los pulmones, al conectar nuestras miradas. Frunzo el ceño al caer en cuenta del bulto prominente que está asegurado en sus pantalones y casi hago un gesto de sorpresa al corroborar lo que dijo Jackson: se ha corrido.

Suceden dos cosas a continuación, la primera es que mi cuerpo se calienta tremendamente cuando el aroma de su esencia llega a mis fosas nasales —el lobo quiere comerlo sin duda alguna—; lo segundo es que la ira se intensifica apagando todo rastro de excitación porque el maldito que está seduciendo a Stiles logró que llegara al orgasmo. _¡Maldita sea, soy yo el que debe hacerlo gemir sin compasión alguna, carajo!_

Así que, sin que nadie lo espere, desde lo profundo de mi ser nace un rugido de guerra. De reclamo e impotencia. La vista se me nubla y en lo único que pienso es en marcar a mi compañero a como dé lugar; los músculos de la espalda se tensan al prepararme para atacar a Stiles —de fondo puedo oír los gritos de la manada, más los ignoro—, necesito llegar al humano. Definitivamente, el lobo ha tomado el control en mi cuerpo.

Arranco hacia él sin importar nada más. La adrenalina recorre por mis venas, sintiendo la seguridad de que será totalmente mío y para siempre. Su mirada conecta con la mía, la siento una con la mía. Entonces, hay algo en el brillar de sus ojos que comienza a despertar mi parte humana. ¿Qué es lo que muestran? ¡Ah, sí! Ese mirar lo conozco muy bien, es el que ponen mis enemigos cuando los voy a matar. Terror. ¿Voy a matar a Stiles? No, por supuesto que no. Bueno, puede que lo mate de placer y sobre exceso de orgasmos cuando lo tome, pero no…

Estoy frenando mis pasos el regresar en mí cuando soy derribado al suelo por Vernon y Jackson. Trato de levantarme más Erika da un salto, clavando su codo a la mitad de mi columna. El dolor me detiene.

—¡Detente, Derek! —grita Lydia desesperada.

—Por favor, Derek. Está bien que me burle de Stilinski por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no es para llegar al extremo de querer matarlo. ¡Somos adolescentes! —defiende Jack. Algo sorprendente.

—Concuerdo con el lagarto, jefe. Fue un accidente. Uno muy sensual, por cierto… —gruño para hacerla callar.

En la posición en la que estoy solo puedo ver la tierra, por lo que alzo un poco la cabeza buscando la figura de Stiles y la encuentro tras el cuerpo de Lydia que, a la vez, está siendo respaldado por Scott.

—Creo que el tema de los lobos y de Peter nos tiene muy nerviosos a todos. No nos deja pensar con claridad. Tampoco podemos caer en paranoia, no podemos mostrarnos débiles ante nuestros enemigos —habla Lydia con un poco de tranquilidad en su voz.

Cierro los ojos pensando en la actitud que acabo de tener y pienso que es mucho mejor que todos piensen que esa es la verdadera razón de mi accionar a que sepan que quiero empotrar a Stiles contra un árbol y darle duro hasta que el tronco se parta en dos. A causa de celos.

_Buena decisión, Derek._

Respiro buscando templanza. Lo irónico del asunto es que el mismo que provocó en mí un desfogue de ira, ahora con su nuevo aroma —porque ya estoy más consciente de mis sentidos puedo captarlo— a temor, llega la templanza buscada.

—Pro-prometo ten-er más cui-idado la próxima vez, Derek.

Por Dios, soy el peor alpha del mundo. El pobre está temblando sin parar.

Los tres montados en mi espalda comienzan a levantarse al estar seguros de que ya no haré nada tonto contra el humano. Asiento dándoles la razón. No obstante, me acerco unos pasos en dirección al muchacho —con lentitud para que no lo sienta como ataque, otra vez—, mostrando las palmas frente a mí.

—Disculpa, no quise descargar contigo mi estrés. —Sí, me estoy disculpando. Pueden cerrar la puta boca todos, por favor. Por Stiles vale la pena doblegar un poco el orgullo—. Pero abstente de volver a hacer algo así —tampoco es tanto doblez—. Puedes ser considerado un pervertido en el futuro —termino.

Acepta las disculpas con un mudo gesto y con las mejillas deliciosamente rojas.

_Voy a terminar muerto por su culpa._

* * *

_***sterek*is*real***_

* * *

_Nogitsune_

_¡PERO QUÉ MARAVILLA HAN VISTO MIS BELLOS OJOS! _Es lo que pienso mientras me carcajeo sin control en el fondo de la mente del humano.

Ese estúpido lobo casi entra en celo frente a toda su manada y todo por el coraje de haber mal interpretado el accionar de mi huésped. Otra estruendosa carcajada abandona mi garganta, estoy con las cuatro patas para arriba de lo intensa que es.

—Es que son unos idiotas —digo entre risas mientras seco las lágrimas que derramo—. ¡Esplendido! Apenas voy comenzando con mi juego y la cosa ya está que incendia un bosque completo.

No es necesario que planee mucho, ¡la improvisación es lo que da resultados con este para de idiotas! Aunque debo controlarme, porque si vuelvo a provocarle un susto de esos al humano-no-humano puede que le dé un infarto y yo morir junto con él. No, no, no, no. ¡Quiero seguir jugando! El vejestorio que tengo por Padre no se saldrá con la suya, tengo que ganar a como dé lugar.

Guardo silencio…

Para reventar en un nuevo ataque de risa.

—Me está doliendo el estómago hipotético —toso ahogado—. Ya, basta. Me calmo. El no tener mis nueve colas me hace muy sensible a las carcajadas. ¡Eres un maldito, Padre! ¡Me regocijo en la destrucción y tú me limitas el goce!

En fin.

Debo enfocarme en el humano que no ha dejado de temblar al pensar que su alfita se lo iba a comer por andar de calenturiento.

¡SE CORRIÓ, EL HUMANO SE CORRIÓ!

* * *

_***sterek*is*real***_

* * *

Decir que casi vuelvo a mojar los pantalones y no de eyaculación es quedarse corto. Juro no volver a ser tan estúpido como para correrme frente a la manada; lo haré en privado, en público jamás. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que avergonzarme a mí mismo? ¿Es que no hay nadie en los cielos que se compadezca de mí y me envíe un salvador antes de cometer alguna tontera? ¿Para qué nací si vivo en pura desgracia?

Las manos las tengo clavadas en las caderas de Lydia cuando Derek se disculpa. No quiero ni moverme por temor a que ahora sí desgarre mi garganta sin piedad. Casi me río de ella al escucharla decir que estamos paranoicos. ¡Ja! Lo que tengo va más allá de una simple paranoia, puedo tener la enfermedad de mi madre y morir en poco tiempo o puede ser que siempre sí los extraterrestres me llevaran y esté mutado en un alíen asesino serial.

¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE PPONERME COMO QUIERA SI ESTUVE A PUNTO DE SER COMIDO POR UN LOBO!

La pelirroja de vuelta sobre sí con calma —notando que estoy a nada de caer en un ataque de pánico— y me lleva con ella a caminar por los arboles de la reserva, adentrándonos de poco a poco a lo más profundo de ella. Con cada respiración voy regresando a la serenidad; el aroma de las hojas de los arboles traen frescura a los pulmones y sonido que el viento hace con las ramas hace que cierre los ojos con confianza.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí y hacerme pasto —murmullo entre labios.

—_Pues pura cagada de animales tendrás encima, y creo que ya dijiste que estás harto de tus cagadas, ¿no? _—susurran en mi oído.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y pavor, observo que Lydia me mira confusa al escuchar mi corazón pasar de tranquilo a casi explosión.

—¿Qué sucede, Stiles?

—Creo que voy a morir —digo de golpe, presa del pánico.

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco antes de contestar:

—No exageres, ya te pidió disculpas Derek. Sabemos que es amargado e impulsivo, pero ama a su manada y sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

—¡No me entiendes! —grito, haciendo espavimientos con la mano y alejándome de ella para darle la espalda—. ¡Oigo voces en mi cabeza! ¡El reflejo en los espejos me habla! ¡Ya no me siento el mismo de siempre! —Giro 180°, observándola fijamente a los ojos—. Temo tener la enfermedad de mi madre y olvidarlos a todos Lyds.

La garganta se me cierra con fuerza, la vista se nubla por las lágrimas que empiezan a caer libres por las mejillas. Aprecio el consuelo que me da al rodearme con sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda mientras susurra palabras de ánimo. Me aferro a ellas queriendo creerlas y, sobre todo, hacerlas realidad porque no quiero morir.

—Te ayudaremos Stiles.

—Nadie puede enterarse, no quiero ser una carga para ellos.

—¡No seas tonto! ¿No has entendido lo que es _ser manada_? Ninguno de nosotros es una para carga para el prójimo —regaña—. Dime, ¿fue una carga para ti cuando te vengaste en nombre de Erika de los estúpidos que la grabaron cuando convulsionó?

La miro ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no… ¡Auch! —me quejo por el golpe recibido en la cabeza.

—¡Es igual para nosotros, cabeza dura! —refuta con la mano que me golpeó bien en alto, lista para dar otro de ser necesario—. No eres un lobo y actúas como uno. ¿Cuánto más para los que sí somos lobos y somos de _tú _manada?

Tengo la vergüenza de huir de su mirada y clavar la mía en el pasto verde. _Todavía deseo ser pasto,_ vuelvo a pensar con temor de escuchar la voz.

—Pero, Lydia...

—Lydia nada, Stiles —dice firme.

Cruzo los brazos y hago un puchero en actitud infantil por no salirme con la mía. Y ella sonríe al saberse ganadora.

—Está bien.

—Se los diría aunque no quisieras —se encoje de hombros—. Ahora bien, cambiando tema —una sonrisa maliciosa empieza a pintarse en sus labios. _Oh, oh. No augura nada bueno eso_—. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo fue que no pudiste controlar las hormonas cuando _Derek_ se quitó la camisa y terminaste haciendo un show digno de Big Brother?

_No deja escapar ni una viva esa mujer._

Solo puedo verla con ojos de sufrimiento.


	11. TNK 9

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Capítulo nueve: No debiste_

* * *

La mirada de la pelirroja no se despega de mí, en la espera de una respuesta que la complazca. Pero, como me encanta darle la vuelta a los problemas, decido cambiar de tema como estrategia de emergencia:

—¿Cómo lograremos que Derek no vuelva a matar a Peter si lo que dice es real? —golpe bajo, lo sé.

Más me olvidaba que ella tiene un repelente contra esos golpes. Sonríe ampliamente antes de hacer un gracioso puchero y observar sus uñas con falso interés.

—¿Cómo harás tú para no quedar otra vez en ridículo frente a tu hombre? —Maldita banshee, la odio. Aunque me agrada tenerla como amiga, porque se nota que me tuvo compasión solo por ser manada.

Alzo las manos en rendición sarcástica.

—Bien. Sí, me lo merezco.

—Por supuesto —contesta retándome con su ceja arqueada y bien delineada.

Nunca he sido bueno con los retos de mirar fijamente, por lo regular siempre me lloran los ojos. No obstante, lo que pasa ahora es que es mucha presión.

—¡Está bien! —grito exasperado—. Ni yo sé qué carajos pasó, Lydia. Recuerdo estar poniendo mucha atención al entrenamiento cuando un calor, nacido de lo más profundo de mi ser, empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo; ya no pude despegar la mirada de tremendo alpha, ¿sabes? —pregunto al aire, sumergido en la memoria de lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás—. Verlo sin camisa me atrajo como nunca, no es la primera vez, y solo pensaba en _lamer_, lamer cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviera disponible para mí… Quería montarlo hasta que mis piernas ya no dieran para más. —La observo a los ojos y caigo en cuenta de que está a unos cinco metros de distancia y tapándose la nariz con las manos. Levanto la ceja sorprendido y en cuestionamiento a su actitud—. ¿Lydia?

—Por Dios, Stiles —gime con dolor—. Literalmente, apestas —reclama. Trato de acercarme un poco a ella, mas hace señas para que no lo haga—. ¡Quédate ahí, tonto! Soy una mujer lobo-banshee y una beta de la manada Hale, y se supone que los olores de excitación no deben afectarme tanto. Pero es como si hubieras destapado un bote de concentrado de cloro y echado en un b año a puerta cerrada.

No entiendo nada. Habla tan rápido que no puede entenderle.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡Que tu olor me lástima!... Y-y también… me calienta. —Las últimas palabras las dice en un susurro, casi entre labios y lo he escuchado como si fuera susurrado en el oído.

—Te caliento —repito atónito.

El asombro en su rostro me dice que no debería saber ese pequeño gran detalle, pero, ¡sorpresa!, no me estabas creyendo cuando te lo mencioné.

—Cualquier cosa que te esté pasando no es humano, Stiles —declara la pelirroja, retirando las manos de su cara. Creo que con esto todo el olor a hormonas revueltas se ha ido de mí (ya no siento a Stiles Jr querer jugar), puedo respirar con tranquilidad.

Aunque, crean o no, siento un poco de alivio con sus palabras; por lo menos estoy seguro de que no moriré tan tristemente. No obstante, nace otro desasosiego en mi alma: no quiero ser un hombre lobo. Soy feliz tal y como soy. Me gusta mi torpeza al caminar, amo usar mi cerebro para ver y encontrar lo que el pequeño cerebro de los lobos de mi manada no pueden. ¡No quiero ser estúpido como Scottie ni impulsivo como Derek! —pienso con dramatismo—. ¡Quiero seguir siendo Stiles! No quiero ser afectado por la Luna y correr detrás de ella tontamente, sabiendo que nunca la podré alcanzar porque está a millones luz de distancia. Ser el chico que divaga al hablar cuando está nervioso, mintiendo (porque soy muy malo en ello) o enojado. El humano. ¡El humano que corre con lobos!

—No quiero perder lo que soy —sollozo a punto de un ataque de pánico.

La loba-banshee camina con lentitud hacia mí para ofrecerme consuelo, como si temiera que salga corriendo en cualquier momento. Y no está nada lejos de la realidad dicho pensamiento.

—Tranquilo, Stiles. Respira. Hazlo por la nariz y saca por la boca, tranquilo. Si sigues acelerando tu corazón la manada pensará que nos están atacando y vendrán hacia acá de metiches —dice con burla para aligerar el ambiente. Estoy por sonreír cuando algo no evita… o más bien _alguien_.

—¡Ups, querida! —la voz retumba, cortando el silencio del claro. Lydia asiente disimuladamente hacia su izquierda, que viene siendo mi derecha, y entiendo el mensaje. No nos movemos de donde estamos. Mi pulso comienza a acelerarse—. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un humano debilucho cuando está asustado? Por cierto —comenta con aburrimiento—, siento interrumpir tan emotivo momento con tu… —hace una pequeña pausa para buscar la palabra correcta, según ella; porque es mujer— ¿noviecito?, _perra_.

_Oh, oh._

_No debiste decir eso ni mucho menos a ella, voz estúpida. _

Trago con pesadez el nudo que se está formando en la garganta al observar cómo los músculos de Lydia se tensan.

_Por favor, que no me haga sangrar en su enojo._

* * *

_***sterek*is*real***_

* * *

El aullido de la pelirroja irrumpe la tranquilidad de la manada, advirtiéndoles de que no estás solos y de que hay alguien invadiendo la reserva plena luz del día.

Ni siquiera tengo que dar una orden para que todos salgan en busca de los dos integrantes de la manada que faltan. Me doy un porrazo mental al entender que los golpeteos constantes en mi oído eran los latidos de Stiles al estar en peligro. ¡Vaya! Nada raro que la cagues, Derek.

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de centrarme en lo que está ocurriendo en el momento.

El camino es realmente corto pero la urgencia de llegar lo hace largo.

Los cachorros ya están gruñendo detrás de mí cuando llegamos y lo primero que vemos es que Lydia está en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con una mujer que recuerdo muy bien. Al percibirla, no puedo detener los recuerdos de mi familia, mi antigua manada. El día que mi madre se reunió con la manada de alphas comandada por Deucalion.

_Bastardo._

No puedo permitir que mi manada salga lastimada por culpa de ese loco. Así que no lo pienso dos veces cuando ya estoy lanzando zarpazos contra Khali*, dejando que Lydia descanse. Los demás rodean en claro vigilando que nadie más esté cerca, dándonos la espalda, pero también están atentos a cualquier cosa por si necesito ayuda. Sonrío con sorna hacia Khali; mis cachorros están creciendo aunque parezca que son unos holgazanes buenos para nada.

Más sucede algo que no esperaba, la loba alpha se aleja y comienza a carcajearse.

—Es increíble lo patéticos que son, Hale. —Trato de mantener la calma—. ¿Piensas que todo sería tan fácil y que podrías derrotarme? —Otra carcajada resuena en el claro—. ¡Patrañas! Deucalion estará bastante orgulloso de saber que son la manada débil, ¡que la gloria postrera de los Hale ha caído en desgracia en manos de su misma sangre!

_Tiene mucha razón. Todo fue, es y será mi culpa. Soy la desgracia del linaje Hale._

Gruñidos colectivos se dejan escuchar al sentir que comienzo a bajar la guardia ante las palabras de Khali.

»Eres una vergüenza para tu familia, Derek. ¡Deberías agradecer que están muertos! ¡Se han de estar revolcando en sus tumbas!... ¡Pero si no hay tumbas en qué revolcarse! —termina viniendo contra mí con las garras al aire, dispuesta a tomar la oportunidad que le acabo de dar al ponerme en bandeja de plata.

_Estaría bien reunirme con mi familia._

Cierro los ojos esperando que la muerte llegue a mí.

_Deucalion entrenó a su manada para dar tiros de gracia a sus presas, no fallará._

* * *

_***sterek*is*real***_

* * *

_Nogitsune _

—¡ESTÁS PENDEJA, PERRA ESTUPIDA SI PIENSAS QUE DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITES LA OPRTUNIDAD DE SALIR DE ESTE CUERPO!

Ha llegado la hora, humano apestoso, de dar a conocer al poderosísimo zorro que albergas en tu interior. ¡Al creador del terror en el mundo! ¡Soy la destrucción echa carne! —aunque esté degradado a vivir como un parasito en un humano—. Bueno, bueno. Eso no importa mientras siga teniendo el 20% de mis poderes que es mucho más de lo que un ser sobrenatural pueda soñar con lograr en su vida.

»¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR AL HABER PROVOCADO LA IRA DEL NOGITSUNE! ¡EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!

Espero que estés preparada para llevarle un buen mensaje a tu patético alpha.


	12. TNK 10

**No al plagio**

* * *

**.**

_Capítulo diez: Ups, el Nogistune se enojó_

**.**

* * *

—Eres una vergüenza para tu familia, Derek.

Es la primera vez que veo a esa mujer, no sé quién es ni de dónde viene, pero lo que sí sé es que la _odio_. La detesto con todo mi ser por las palabras que está clavando en el corazón roto de Derek; un corazón que ya no tiene más espacio para dolor.

_No merecía más dolor._

"¡Deberías agradecer que están muertos! ¡Se han de estar revolcando en sus tumbas!...

No puedo creer la maldad y crueldad de los habitantes del planeta, mucho menos al ver tan de cerca cómo esa mujer saborea con deleite el veneno que sale de sus labios.

Cierro las manos en puños con fuerza, puedo sentir con claridad que las uñas dejan de serlo para transformarse en garras que se van enterrando de poco en las palmas. No me asusto al sentirlo, porque es más grande el deseo de callarle el hocico a esa estúpida mujer antes del miedo que pueda sentir por lo desconocido. O por lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Es un cambio lento, llevado por la ira que va corriendo por mis venas al presenciar la derrota en la cara de Derek; es un hormigueo que va creciendo, tomando fuerza con cada segundo que pasa. Los susurros en mi cabeza son furiosos, acompañando y alentando mis ganas de arrancar gargantas —_hazla pagar, la haremos pagar. Cédeme el control y no te arrepentirás_—. Observo con sorpresa, y molestia, el momento exacto en el que tira la toalla, rindiéndose a una muerte injusta:

"¡Pero si no hay tumbas en qué revolcarse!

Los parpados cubren sus ojos, baja la cabeza en derrota y cae de rodillas frente a la perra que se ríe con la victoria ganada.

_Según su pendejez, porque está totalmente idiota si piensa que dejaré que mate a mi alfa._

La manada parece haber leído mis pensamientos, ya que todos se lanzan con velocidad y con todo lo que tienen sobre el enemigo, procurando que ésta no llegue a Derek.

—Toma el control—susurro en un hilo de voz. Desde mi perfil puedo ver el rostro confundido de Lydia, más la ignoro.

No analizo lo que sucede después, dado que lo siguiente que sé es que el jadeo lleno de asombro que viene de mi izquierda dice que algo ha cambiado —y no se refiere a la batalla que se presenta frente a mí—. El hormigueo se vuelve calambre indoloro por todos los músculos; abro los puños, dejando que las garras crezcan a su largo; la columna vertebral truena al romperse para agregar otros tres discos; la parte de la barbilla me pica al momento de crecer; hay otros cambios que suceden tan rápido que no dan tiempo de percibirlos. La tierra vibra debajo de mis pies, pero no es como cuando Superman tiene mucha energía y su cuerpo la expulsa haciendo temblar los cimientos. No. Aquí es diferente. Es como cuando Goku comienza a pedirle energía al planeta y ésta se lo cede.

_Las vibraciones son de la tierra hacia mí._

_La energía se me está siendo dada._

_He dejado el control._

_La bestia me saluda y está sedienta de sangre._

_Es una locura._

_Hay un rugido que provoca el silencio y pausa en la batalla._

—_Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho enojar, perra _—gruñe a través de mi boca el ser al que le he cedido el control.

* * *

_**.**_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

* * *

Casi brinco de alegría cuando el mocoso me cedió la mente, pero un ser tan fino como yo no puede rebajarse a esas cosas. Además, tengo que patearle el culo a la zorra —sin ofender a todas las de mi especie— que se atreve a mirarme desafiante mientras termina de dormir al niño rubio que fue lagartija con un certero golpe en la boca del estómago.

Es una puta pidiendo palo, pero el palo que le voy a dar no la va dejar caminar por días. ¡que se muera mi Padre si no lo cumplo, carajo!

Estiro un poco el cuerpo, tanteando los músculos y la flexibilidad del humano. Hay que decir que el muchacho no está tan mal, y que puede lograr mejores resultados si dejara la flojera y se pusiera a entrenar con los demás.

En fin.

¡Basta de divagaciones! Tengo que deshacerme de esta pinche vieja para poder seguir con mis planes originales.

—_Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho enojar, perra _—digo enojo fingido al tomar posición de ataque.

—Te haré comer tus palabras, niño estúpido —contesta y, al segundo siguiente, se lanza por mí.

—¡Stiles! —grita la banshee sin poder hacer nada más que ir tras sus compañeros de manada que están tirados por ahí.

Se preguntarán qué ha pasado con el alfa del humano, ¿verdad? Pues él baboso fue alcanzado en la garganta por las garras de Khali, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero se está sanando. Lo bueno que el humano ya no alcanzó a ver ese momento, porque no sé qué hubiera provocado en él y mi Padre me va castigaría por ello.

Regla número uno: induce la ira en tu adversario y haz que ataque primero.

Claro que mi comentario le molesto, ya que al ver al humano piensa que es una vil broma lo que está sucediendo ante sus ojos. Porque cómo tomar como verdad que un aura roja rodee al mocoso, que piedras y partículas de polvo leviten alrededor de él o que tenga una transformación beta un tanto peculiar. Bah, si es una hermosa ilusión la que está viendo la pendeja esa.

Porque yo soy bellísimo, aunque le pese.

Pongo verdadera atención a la pelea cuando ya la tengo a dos pasos de mí.

—¡Por mi Padre, ¿por qué son tan predecibles?! —grito indignado al atajar su pie con el antebrazo izquierdo. Sujeto el tobillo con la mano derecha, haciéndolo girar para que ella quede brincando en un pie y dándome la espalda. También aprovecho para torcerlo hacia arriba, dejándome ver las uñas asquerosas que se carga—. Maldita sea, mujer. Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan amargada, ¡nadie querría emparejarse con una mujer que tiene más largas las garras que el pene de su compañero! Qué puto asco, de verdad.

Segunda regla: no muestres preocupación en tus gestos faciales aunque te estén partiendo la madre. Eso los hace enojar y pierden enfoque.

Carcajeo un poco con el golpe que recibo después de lo que dije; la maldita va caminando a la fosa que tengo para ella. Recibo patada en un riñón, recibo puño en el hígado, dejo que se ilusione al partirme el labio… Sin embargo, me sigo carcajeando y diciéndole lo poca cosa que es.

—¡Ya cállate de una vez, maldito! —vocifera exasperada.

Y la entiendo, ya que consentí que golpeara con cierta libertad a mi portador. Ya sé que mi Padre me pidió que no lo lastimaran, pero no hay que temer, mi energía lo sanará. Cosa que la loba no sabe y ya se está dando cuenta de que hay algo realmente raro en todo esto. ¡Vaya! Se tardó casi media hora en captar que el humano sigue sin agitarse un poco tras los porrazos recibidos.

—Parece ser que la cachorrita no es tan feroz ni eficaz como tanto alardea ser, ¿cierto? —comienzo con voz burlona—. ¿Qué crees que pensará Deucalion cuando se entere que fuiste una buena para nada y que un simple humano te pudo derrotar?

Hay sorpresa en su mirar y puedo jurar que un escalofrío de terror la hace temblar.

—Yo te voy a derrotar, estúpido —gruñe con seriedad fingida—. Te llevaré ante Deucalion para que te mate con sus propias manos y se quedará con tu _chispa_. ¡Seguiré siendo su consentida!

—Obviaré la ofensa recibida al decirme chispa, pero no pasaré por alto el hecho de quererme matar cuando acabo de llegar. ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo! ¡Solo has jugado tú y así no se vale!

¡DEJA DE HABLAR IDIOTECES, ESCORIA HUMANA!

Tercera regla: si ya estás aburrido, ponle punto final al combate. Pero si estás enojado, agárrala a vergazos.

—Oh, no. Esta no te la perdono, me acabas de comparar con lo peor que hay en el mundo.

Corro hacia ella y, aunque paró el golpe con el muslo, el impacto fue horrible para ella: le rompí el hueso. Su grito es esplendido. Maravilloso. Al igual que los que surgen al doblarle los dedos de sus asquerosos pies o cuando le giro 360° el brazo y lo jalo hacia mí para desprenderlo. Asimismo, cuando le arranco uno a uno los dientes y le tomo del cuero cabelludo para extirparlo. De todos modos estaba muy maltratado de las puntas, le hacía falta un buen corte y se lo he dado.

_Esos alaridos de dolor me recuerdan a cuando destripé vivos a los humanos que mataron a mis hermanos. _

Paro la tortura al creer que ya es suficiente. Ha quedado claro el mensaje que quiero transmitir.

—Muy bien, querida. ¿Qué te parece si ahora le llevas lo que te acabo de redactar en el cuerpo a tu _vigoroso _alpha? —pregunto con jactancia y arrogancia.

—Hi-hi… jo de pe-rra —alega con dificultad desde el piso.

Camino despacio hacia ella —escondiendo algo detrás de mi espalda—, ya que está a uno metros de mí, para ponerme de cuclillas y observarla de cerca. Está hecha un desastre, y sonrío ante la imagen.

—Creo que no estás de condiciones de insultar —digo con calma. El coraje ya me ha abandonado—. Así que vas a ir Deucalion y le dirás que la manada Hale está más que preparada para hacerle frente a una basura como él.

¿En realidad? A esos niños les hace falta mucho entrenamiento, pero sé que el Deucalion no se arriesgará a pelear sin uno de sus alfa-betas. Y la recuperación de Khali les dará el tiempo suficiente para entrenarse un poco más.

—Vete al carajo.

—Al carajo te van a mandar a ti —contesto entre risas al ponerme de pie—. ¡Por cierto! —Le arrojo al pecho lo que traigo escondido—. Que no se te olvide tu brazo.

* * *

…

* * *

Me acerco con cuidado al rincón al que ha llevado la loba mutante a los demás. Caigo en la cuenta de que el moreno y el tierno están despiertos, ya que el primero tiene entre sus brazos a la rubia mientras le acaricia el rostro con ¿cariño? —hago un gesto de repulsión—, sí con eso; el segundo, me observa con asombro y cautela, tratando de quitar de mi vista a su alpha.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy examinando demasiado al muchacho hasta que escucho un carraspeo proveniente de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono alzando una ceja. La voz que ha salido ha sido la de Stiles.

Hay un silencio sepulcral entre los cuatro.

—¿Quién eres?

Sabía que esa mocosa iba a ser un peligro para mí —¡malditos los que no dejan jugar a gusto! ¡Me refiero a ti, puto Deucalion!—, cuando ella viera con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía con el humano. Me rehúso a felicitarla por su perspicacia, no obstante, una mueca picara se forma en los belfos de mi contendor cuando le contesto como despedida:

—La peor pesadilla de Stiles —termino, desconectando mi mente del mencionado. Regresándole el control de su cuerpo.

* * *

_**.**_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

* * *

Lo primero que escucho es que la manada respira cansada; lo segundo, es que puedo percibir algunos caídos que siguen respirando —lo cual es un alivio—; lo tercero, es que Derek sigue vivo; y lo cuarto, es la sangre que escurre por mis dedos y los pedazos de piel que siente entre las uñas junto a lo que parecen ser cabellos provocan un ataque de pánico fulminante. Hoy no pude decirle _hola_ a la oscuridad.

_Y ya estoy hasta la madre de los desmayos._


	13. TNK 11

**No al plagio**

_Capítulo once: El negro en aprietos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco regreso a la consciencia, hay un sonido molesto en mis oídos, como cuando los micrófonos se vician. Esta vez no tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, ya que el ambiente es tranquilo y otorga paz. Pestañeo un poco al tener una luz directa sobre la cara, alzo las manos para taparla, pero hay manos suaves que impiden el movimiento y, a los segundos, la luz desaparece. La superficie en la que estoy recostado está fría y dura, por lo que adivino que estoy en la veterinaria de Deaton —claro, porque es el único hospital para peros que hay en el pueblo—. Pero yo no soy un perro, soy un humano, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Y por qué nadie está hablando? ¿He alucinado todo?

—Estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

—No, joven Stilinski, creo que ya has deducido que estás en mi lugar de trabajo. No hay peligro de muerte alguna… por ahora.

—Por supuesto, porque siempre nos quieren matar —contesto con burla, volteando el rostro hacia el hombre que, si mis cálculos no me fallan, no está solo conmigo—. ¿Sabes algo, doc? —Asiente en respuesta—. Me siento tan desganado que no tengo la fuerza para divagar, así que por primera vez seré directo en algo: ¿qué demonios es lo que está pasando conmigo?

No responde enseguida, sino que opta por recargar la palma de las manos sobre la camilla metálica; pero cuando eres un observador nato como yo, puedes ver más allá de un simple silencio y es su rostro el que me da la respuesta que le pido. El escalofrío que nace de la punta de los pies no augura nada bueno. Sé que no me gustará nada de lo que dirá. Más necesito respuestas. Ya.

Suspira con resignación, volteando la cabeza hacia donde pienso que está la manada. Me niego a desviar la mirada hacia ellos. AL encontrar lo que buscaba en ellos regresa su atención a mí.

—En el inicio de los tiempos, el Gran Sabio creó a nueve hermosas criaturas con el fin de proteger a los seres humanos de las atrocidades que ellos mismos creaban. Cada uno de ellos tenía un cierto número de colas, desde una cola hasta nueve colas. Por muchos años hubo paz, todo era perfecto… Hasta que los humano comenzaron a desear más poder del que se les fue otorgado y la única forma de lograrlo era haciéndose de los guardianes de la tierra: los hijos del Gran Sabio.

"Pudieron hacerse de tres de ellos, los más débiles por tener la menor cantidad de colas, pero no creas que fueron fáciles de matar. Les costó miles de años poder hacerlo, sin embargo, cada prueba fue una tortura para los pobres guardianes que solo tenían de culpa amara a los humanos como su Padre los amaba. Que cayeron en la trampa por la bondad de su corazón…

La voz del hombre es tranquila, como un experto cuanta cuentos frente a una audiencia de niños pequeños. No puedo interrumpirlo.

"No obstante, cuando el más poderoso de ellos supo lo que las bestias humanas le había hecho a sus hermanos, enloqueció. Se vengó de aquellos que mataron a sus hermanos en una sola noche. No fue suficiente para él, su sed de sangre no estaba satisfecha. Quería más. Quería deshacerse del dolor que le provocaba la perdida de sus iguales. Así que creó tormentas, tornados, devastaciones, terremotos, tsunamis y toda clase de desastre, logrando acabar con la tercera parte de la humanidad.

"Todo lo hizo bajo la ciega vigilancia de su Padre y, cuando éste creyó que ya era justo, puso un alto a la ira implacable de la bestia. Lo encerró por mucho tiempo en lo más profundo de la Tierra para que pudiera pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho y que si eso lograba regresarle a sus hermanos. Claro está que el zorro es necio y se encerró en su verdad, que había hecho bien., pero, también como buen zorro, fue astuto y le hizo creer a su Padre que había recapacitado después de un tiempo.

"Aunque se le olvidaba al zorro que su Padre lo sabía todo y que lo estaba dejando para saber si era capaz de hacer lo que planeaba….

La oración queda flotando por unos segundos, logrando que la desesperación comience a picar todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Habla, hombre! ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto exasperado. Hay una sonrisa en los labios de Deaton.

—No sé —dice.

_No sé._

Repito esas dos palabras en la mente hasta digerirlas.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?

—No, me temo que no.

—¡Me estás jodiendo, doc! ¡No puedes dejarme con el chisme a la mitad! —grito sentándome en la camilla con rapidez. Lo que casi hace que me vaya de frente al piso por el mareo que me golpea, gracias a Deaton no sucede.

—¡Stiles! —gritan todos. Ahora sí hablan, ¿verdad, perros?

—Ustedes cállense, que los adultos estamos teniendo una conversación aquí —nos señalo a Deaton y a mí.

—Créame que quisiera poder ayudarlo más, Stiles, pero es un tema que los sobrenaturales saben y que a todos se les dio la misma información. El mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos se encargó de que nadie supiera más al respecto, sin embargo…

Oh, por Dios. Estoy tan cansado que hasta ahorita se me prende el foco.

—No me digas que… —comienzo, pero el toque en el antebrazo me distrae.

Es Erika mostrando una sonrisa pequeña, tímida. Muy parecida a las que daba antes de ser una loba. En sus ojos hay un poco de temor que provoca más terror en mí.

—Eres manada. No olvides eso.

Las lágrimas se derraman por las mejillas, el rostro de Catwoman se torna borroso; siento sus brazos pasar por sobre los hombros para darme un abrazo de oso. Los que ella da sin que nadie pueda igualarlos. Una respiración más se une al abrazo, Isaac me abraza por detrás; de uno a uno se van uniendo al gran abrazo.

Lo peor de todo es que dicho abrazo fortalece los lazos de manada, y no es que sea feo estar enlazado a ellos. No. lo feo es darme cuenta que son correctas las conclusiones que Deaton trató de hacerme llegar.

—El zorro está dentro de mí.

No es pregunta, es una afirmación. Rompo en llanto y el gemido lastimero de los cachorros se une.

—_Bah, que llorón eres, humanito. ¡Te acabo de defender de una perra estúpida y te pones a llorar como si fuera horrible tenerme de huésped! Eres un malagradecido. No tienes modales, pero se te va a ofrecer. Vas a ver. Me haré el ciego, sordo y mudo como Shakira cuando me pidas a ayuda._

—Deaton —llamo.

—Mande.

—¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que tengo al zorro dentro? ¿No es otro?

Me observa con confusión mientras contesta:

—Muy seguro de que es el zorro, Stiles. Las pruebas dieron positivo. El demonio destructor vive en ti.

—Creo que tenemos un problema —digo con nerviosismo.

Los lobos se separan para poder verme a la cara.

—¿Más problemas? —pregunta Jackson enredado entre Boyd y Scott. _¡Sabía que me amas, Jack!_

—Creo que el zorro malo, malote es una diva y se acaba de indignar conmigo. ¿Crees que ahora si me mate?

—Que lo intente, estaremos listo —habla con voz profunda Derek, que está recargado en la puerta.

_¿De dónde carajos salió?_

—¡Es fácil decirlo! No lo llevas tú.

—Tengo que trabajar —deja caer Deaton, acabando con la posible pelea y corriéndonos de la veterinaria.

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de murmurar sobre la poca delicadeza de la gente.

_**. **_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**. **_

Cuando Stiles estaba despertando les ordené a los chicos que guardaran silencio para que solo hablará Deaton.

Recuerdo lo que el hombre dijo al terminar de examinar a Stiles y de hacerle análisis con su chispa. Un tremendo miedo a perderlo invadió mis células, quise gritar y maldecir a todo aquel que tuviera que ver con las desdichas que me acechan. Porque no puede ser posible que no pueda ser feliz en esta puta vida.

El gruñido del lobo me sacó de los pensamientos de derrota y exigió no perder a nuestro compañero. Si la Luna nos lo había dado era porque somos dignos de él y hay que demostrarlo, no ponernos a lamer las heridas del pasado.

No tuve opción más que llevarlos a entrenar en cuanto salimos de la clínica del emisario.

—Necesito unas vacaciones —refunfuña Lydia mientras hacían la largatija número 431—. Solo me falta pene para volverme hombre, ¡es urgente irme a encerrar a un spa! Los entrenamientos me están quitando la delicadeza que poseo.

—Eres aterradora desde que tengo memoria —contesta Scott a si lado.

Me sorprende que siga vivo.

Se escucha el chillido de Scott al caer de boca —a ver si no se le enchueca más la quijada con el golpe—, Lydia dio un manotazo a su brazo logrando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Ahora entiendo por qué mi mamá disfrutaba de ponernos a hacer ejercicio, es un deleite verlos quejarse y sufrir por niñerías.

—Se supone que Stiles es el que debe de entrenar ¡y está leyendo!

—¡Investigando, Jackson! ¡Porque resulta que mi cerebro sirve para eso!

—¡Pero eres un ser sobrenatural!

—¡Cállate! ¡No digas eso en voz alta! —replica.

—No seas exagerado, bro. Ya no puedes negar ni ocultar que Jackson tiene razón, todos vivimos los que esa cosa es capaz de hacer —dice dejando de hacer lagartijas—. Lydia no da tanto miedo como esa cosa que vive en ti. Casi me meo cuando le arrancó el brazo a la loba.

—Stiles tiene la suerte de atraer a puro amargado en su vida —suelta Isaac con burla hacia el pecoso, pero mirándome de reojo.

—Hasta que hagas mil quinientas lagartijas podrás comer, Lahey.

El nombrado pone ojos de cachorro, ya viéndome directamente.

»Cien más si usas chantaje.

—Bien —suena indignado y sigue con lo suyo.

Yo no soy amargado y Stiles no tiene mala suerte al atraerme.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ustedes son chuchos, yo soy un Stiles delicado que hospeda a un zorro descarrilado con aires de Diva y que casi me manda al manicomio al pensar que me están volviendo loco por escuchar voces en mi cabeza.

Están tan metidos en su plática, que ninguno se da cuenta que Erika y Boyd ya acabaron su tanda de lagartijas o que se está acercando un animalito de apariencia tierna, pero con esencia maligna a Scott.

Agradezco la cara de póker perfeccionada que tengo, porque ya me estaría riendo y no quiero arruinar los planes del animal. A pasos seguros, el zorrillo llega a la cara del mejor amigo de Stiles que, por estar peleando con el mencionado, no lo nota. Lydia se levanta huyendo hasta donde está Jackson y este le tapa la boca cuando trata de advertirle a Scott.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta el latino, haciendo gestos con la nariz—. Hay algo raro en el ambiente, ¿eres tú, Stiles?

—Estem, no, Scott. Muévete con...

—¡UN ZORRILLO, QUÍTENMELO!

—No, Scotty, lo vas a alte...

Un estruendo de torpedo.

Silencio.

Y gritos de Scott llenos de asco por haber sido rociado con pipí de zorrillo.

—¡Que el alpha se haga cargo de su cachorro! —grita Stiles cuando todos corren a sus respectivos autos.

Te voy a matar, Scott.


	14. TNK 12

_En otro lugar de Beacon Hills después de la pelea._

¿Qué le estará tomando tanto tipo a la estúpida loba para cumplir con algo tan sencillo? Solo tenía que ir por el adolescente tonto que corre con lobos para empezar a hacer las pruebas que se necesitan en el plan.

Tan fácil es hurtar a un tan insignificante con él, por lo que solo encuentro dos opciones: a) ha estado alardeando; b) o mató al mocoso y no sabe cómo decírmelo sin sufrir las consecuencias de ello. Conociéndola de tantos años, puedo apostar que es un poco de las dos cosas lo que puede estar sucediendo; de lo único que estoy seguro es que le arrancaré la cabeza como no llegue en los siguientes diez minutos.

—Deucalion, algo se acerca —la voz de uno de mis beta-alfa interrumpe mis divagaciones. Haciendo que ponga atención a lo que ha hablado.

Hay un sonido extraño, como a unos 900m de distancia; si pones real cuidado puedes percibir que es constante y con esfuerzo. Aún no está lo suficientemente cerca para poder olerlo, pero con cada segundo que pasa es fácil de escuchar.

—¿Qué carajos…? —cuestiona Ennis antes de salir corriendo por la entrada.

Los gemelos no tardan en ir tras él, los demás se quedan conmigo al saber que no es necesaria su presencia ante lo que sea que se acerque; los que se fueron podrán hacer frente. Sin embargo, comienzo a entender la reacción de Ennis.

Es Khali.

El olor de la perra está llegando a mí con fuerza, ya que es tanta sangre la que está derramando que dudo mucho que la curación lobo pueda salvarla de su muerte. De todos modos, yo me encargaré de que no quede viva después de que me explique lo que ha pasado con ella.

No tardan mucho en regresar con la mujer a cuestas, lo que no es una sorpresa; lo que sí lo es, es que traen a la loba en dos partes. Porque Aiden trae un brazo moreno entre sus manos y Ennis carga con Khali. No cabe duda que es una escena bastante peculiar, por decir lo menos. Mas eso no es suficiente para apaciguar la ira que llevo desde hace minutos cultivando, por lo que a paso decidido me dirijo hacia ellos; los gemelos dan un paso hacia atrás, mostrando temor —que es bien recibido—, en cambio, Ennis, se mantiene firme en su lugar, manifestando un poco de altanería ante mí. Cosa que dejaré pasar por esta ocasión, porque lo que me importa es saldar cuentas con la pendeja que carga en sus brazos. Al estar a unos cuantos cm de distancia, hago un simple gesto que ordena al hombre soltar a la loba —orden que lleva a cabo unos segundos después—; ni bien ha tocado el piso el cuerpo de Khali cuando ya la estoy golpeando con el bastón.

—¡No sé si tengo ganas de saber qué fue lo que hiciste para terminar así! ¡ERES UNA VERGUENZA PARA TU MANADA! —exploto—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo imbécil que has sido que tu brazo ha quedado inservible?

Saco toda la frustración contenida en el cuerpo con cada golpe, ella no se queja para nada. Sabe completamente que es inútil que lo haga y que no tendré misericordia con ella. ¡Soy el Alpha de alphas! ¡La compasión no está en mí, eso es de débiles!

—Él… él…

—¿Él qué? —preguntó con otro golpe. Antes de levantar la mano hacia Aiden, pidiéndole el brazo—. ¿Cómo pudo un mocoso quitarte un brazo?

—Hay algo en él, Deucalion…

—¡Patrañas! Llevamos meses vigilando e investigando a este intento de manada y no hay nada extraordinario en ellos. ¡Son una bola de adolescentes hormonales con un Alpha incompetente! ¡¿Qué excusa me quieres dar, perra?! ¡El humano te hizo esto, hueles a él?

—Ninguna, Alpha, pero el niño no es normal. Lo han ocultado muy bien.

Respiro profundamente, tampoco puedo tomarla por loca. No sería inteligente de mi parte no darle la oportunidad de hablar.

—Bien, _querida Khali_, supongamos que decido creerte. Dime, según tú, ¿quién es ese mocoso?

—La _peor pesadilla _del mundo humano y sobrenatural.

Y por muy estúpido que parezca, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al noquear a la loba con su propio brazo.

**.**

***sterek*is*real***

**.**

_Tiempo real._

Maldito el día que le pedí a Scott que se uniera a mi manada, ese niño es peor que Stiles y eso es decir mucho. Es que no puedo creer que esté limpiando el desorden que el niño hizo, porque decidió molestar a un zorrillo.

—¡Eso duele, Derek! —se queja el susodicho al cepillarle con demasiada fuerza la cabeza.

Ah, porque sí, señores. Estoy bañando a Scott en el patio con manguera y un cepillo especial para perros —chistecito de Stiles—, pero bendito cepillo está ayudando a que no toque directamente la pipí de zorrillo que sigue apestando en el beta.

—A veces me pregunto, qué tenía en la cabeza Peter al decidir morderte. Lo único que puedes agradecer es que ya no tienes asma, por lo demás no vale la pena mencionar.

El adolescente hace un ruido de indignación mientras se echa agua en el cuerpo.

—Eres mi Alpha, no debes herirme.

—El que me está hiriendo eres tú con el olor que te cargas. ¿Acaso no está tu madre para hacer esto en mi lugar? Es más, aquí la dejamos. Ya no se puede hacer nada más en ti. Vete a tu casa y no salgas de ahí hasta que desaparezca el olor.

—Pero mañana hay clases, Derek.

—Pues ve a hacer el ridículo a la escuela, entonces.

Hace un gesto de dolor, imaginando las burlas que tendrá que vivir por el resto del tiempo que le queda en la escuela. Toda su vida en Beacon Hills recordado y señalado como _Scott el Mion_.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Estás imaginando cosas a mi costa, ¿verdad?!

Levanto los hombros con indiferencia, de nada sirve negarlo si puede oler la mentira.

»Eres de lo peor.

—Lo que digas, pero ya lárgate… Scott el Mion.

—¡Me largo de esta manada! —chilla, corriendo el bosque.

Lo único que se escucha es la carcajada limpia que dejo salir con mucho gusto.

**.**

***sterek*is*real***

**.**

La primera vez que pude abrir bien los ojos, todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro. Tan oscuro que mi visón por naturaleza no pudo captar nada. Con los días caí en la cuenta de que el lugar donde me encontraba no tenía ventana, ni luz alguna; la puerta está cerrada herméticamente no dejando pasar absolutamente nada. También comprendí que aprovechaban la debilidad de mis sentidos para dejarme un vaso de agua y una pieza de pan al dormir.

Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que puedo escuchar voces; susurros enfurecidos en medio de la madrugada, solo alcanzaba a oír "_orden"_, _"matarán", "seguir" _y _"dejar"._ Realmente, no tengo idea de qué pueden significar en su totalidad, pero sí entiendo que no están haciendo conmigo lo que deberían y que los dueños de esos susurros han estado evitando. Puede que lo estén atrasando, mas creo que es algo tonto no matarme de una vez; solo aumentan la agonía, a menos de que sean tan sádicos que eso sea lo que busquen: torturarme al no mover ni un solo dedo, siendo yo la que se provoque un colapso mental.

Es una estrategia muy buena de su parte. No dudaría en que la manada Alpha esté haciendo eso… No obstante, hay algo —llamémosle esperanza— dentro de mí que no me deja caer en la desesperación. Porque si caí en las manos de esta manada perversa fue por buscar lo que creí que se me había quitado una vez, hace muchos años. La misma esperanza que me hizo salir a buscar, es la misma que me mantiene cuerda.

Justo al pensar en eso, la puerta comienza a chirriar. La están abriendo. Les puedo jurar que en todos los meses que he estado con ellos nunca abrieron esa puerta cuando estuve despierta, es la primera vez que se salen de la rutina creada.

Y puedo decir que me estoy llevando una gran sorpresa. Abren de par en par y la luz entra directamente sobre mi rostro lastimándome los ojos, solo puedo escuchar el arrastre de algo pesado y la risilla seca de un hombre.

—Sabía que estarías despierta, no quería que te perdieras esto —dice el hombre con diversión y burla—. Te hemos encontrado compañía —hace una pausa con un jadeo al dejar caer lo que supongo que es un cuerpo sobrenatural frente a mí. Se sacude las manos con satisfacción, pero aún no puedo abrir los ojos por el resplandor—; bueno, lo correcto sería decir que me encontré esta maravilla en el bosque. ¡Iba a jugar con ella! Porque esas curvas están perfectas para darles un buen tratamiento, mas Deucalion no dejó que lo hiciera, alegando que alphas como nosotros nonos rebajamos a culturas humanas como la violación. Una pendejada de su parte, pero si he estado vivo tantos años a su lado es por serle obediente y un culo no hará que me mate, por muy bueno que esté —gime. El maldito gime resignado—. Por cierto, debes de agradecer a Deucalion por esta regla, porque tú tampoco estás nada mal. Uff, un trío entre nosotros sería magnífico. En fin, me voy antes de que el Alpha piense que lo he desobedecido.

Y así como entró, salió.

Dejándome con el sudor frío ante tal revelación. Siento el terror bajar desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y de regreso; y no sé si agradecer o maldecir a Deucalion.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos, recordando que ya no estoy sola en el cuarto; que por las palabras del hombre sé que es una mujer. Dejo que el olfato me guíe hasta a ella y trato de revisarla lo mejor que puedo. Toco su cuerpo con suavidad en busca de heridas, la sangre me dice que solo tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que ya está en proceso de curación. Unos minutos después, la dejo descansar al no encontrar nada más. Pienso que tardará mucho en despertarse, mas no ha pasado mucho cuando la oigo quejarse.

Está volviendo en sí.

Me acerco a ella con sutileza, susurrando palabras tranquilas sabiendo que puede tener un despertar brusco al ver todo oscuro.

—Tómate tu tiempo. No quieras forzarte a levantar.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? —trata de levantarse pero lo evito.

—Sé que nos tiene secuestrada la manada Alpha, pero no sé dónde nos tienen.

No sé, pero hay algo raro aquí. Estoy percibiendo un cierto picor en la nariz. Estoy por preguntar, ella se adelanta.

De un momento a otro estoy sobre la espalda y con una cara enterrada en el cuello.

—Disculpa, no creo que sea buena candidata para aparear…

—Calla —ordena la chica—. Tu esencia —ronronea, literalmente, sobre la piel—, se siente tan familiar.

Los cables se conectan en mi mente. Eso es lo que estaba percibiendo hace unos segundos, su aroma es demasiado… cercano.

»Hueles a…

—Manada —termino en un hilo de voz.


	15. TNK 13

**No al plagio**

* * *

_Dedicado a Lisabeta e IvanaLopezC que han estado inspirando cada capítulo. Muchísimas gracias, muchachas por ser parte de este proyecto tan loco._

* * *

_**.**_

_Capítulo trece: No es Jesús, es Peter_

_**.**_

* * *

El techo de la recámara se burla de mí con cada minuto que pasa; le doy toda la razón. Ya que llevo dos horas despierto y no me atrevo a dejar la cama. Muchos pueden llamarle cobardía, otros pueden llamarle temor, pero yo lo llamo _no querer volver a caer en los errores del pasado_.

Porque han pasado los tres días de espera, los días que Peter, mi tío desquiciado y psicópata, dio para que Lydia y yo nos reuniéramos con él. ¿Estoy nervioso? Estoy estresado y ansioso. No sé qué pensar, ni qué esperar con todo esto, _¡por Dios, no sirvo para estar frente a una manada. _Los ataques vienen de todos lados y no hay forma de saber si estás confiando en las personas correctas.

Mi manada aún es pequeña —ojo, no estoy dudando de que crecerá individual y grupalmente en el fututo—, pero le hace falta mucho por descubrir de sí mismos y como equipo. Cada uno ha visto y sentido lo que es ser un hombre lobo, pertenecer a algo a lo que los humanos no están acostumbrados. A la intimidad y confianza entre compañeros de manada. Tenía grandes expectativas para este grupo tan extraño de adolescentes, hasta llegué a pensar que el humano desgarbado de la manada podría ayudarme a unirlos… por la fuerte conexión que él no sabe que tenemos.

O podríamos tener.

O no podríamos tener.

Dado a que las circunstancias no son nada favorables para un cortejo. ¡Una manada de alphas asecha a los que he de proteger con mi vida! El niño tiene a un guardián con millares de años de existencia dentro de él; peor aún, seguirá siendo un zorro aunque logremos separarlos. Ya no es un humano y no sé qué tanto puede afectar en la estabilidad de la manada. En mi estabilidad.

En fin.

Otro día podré preocuparme de ello, ahora lo que importa es lo que se viene en unoa horas. ¿Cómo sabía de esto Peter? ¿Cómo fue posible que pudiera advertirnos desde el infierno? No cabe duda que el tío que conocí tuvo una metamorfosis demasiado tremenda que me es imposible saber con certeza lo que trama o si está de mi lado, por mucho que Lydia hablara de su desesperación por comunicarse conmigo.

Respiro profundo, alzando los brazos para agarrar la cabecera de la cama y estirarme, dejando salir despacio el aire. Necesito estar relajado ante Peter; son las seis de la mañana y a las doce de la tarde Lydia pasará por mí, y por más que intente dormir sé que no pasará. Por lo que decido tomar un largo baño y esperar que todo tome un buen curso. No obstante, daré todo de mí para que _mi_ manada salga viva de esta.

_**...**_

El silencio es un poco pesado entre la pelirroja y yo. Puedo sentir sus nervios; trato de enmascarar los míos. Como buen Alpha debo inspirar confianza a los betas. Entiendo que ella es fuerte, sin embargo, su fortaleza está en sub Alpha.

—Gracias por creerme, Derek —irrumpe su voz en la espesura de la reserva.

Hago un ruido sordo con la garganta en señal de que la escucho. Pone los ojos en blanco.

"Sé que eres todo gruñidos y dientes, mas no estaría nada mal que te comunicaras conmigo. El único que entiende el idioma _cejín_, y conste que yo no le puse así, no está presente, porque lo que tienes que usar las cuerdas vocales para entendernos.

—De haber podido hubiera venido solo —respondo a su sarcasmo.

Su sonrisa se extiende.

—¡Vamos! Soy indispensable en esto. No comprendo bien mis poderes, pero soy la única loba que puede hablar con los muertos. Aunque este muerto es demasiado desagradable para mi gusto.

Ahora, acompaño su sonrisa con una llena de malicia.

—Solo porque eres espeluznante y sé que mantendrás a Peter bajo control —suelto con indiferencia fingida en cumplido implícito.

Es normal que busque seguridad en su Alpha y se la daré, pero a mí manera.

"Llegamos —susurro cuando llegamos al lugar indicado—. ¿Estás lista?

—Por supuesto… Alpha.

* * *

_**.**_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

* * *

Tomar las riendas de mi vida es algo difícil, pero puedo respirar muy en paz al saber que no estoy en peligro de una muerte inminente. ¡JA! ¡Que broma tan descarada! Porque es súper chistoso no morir de alguna enfermedad, pero sí morir en manos de cazadores y de otros seres sobrenaturales, por Dios. ¡Que mi vida es una comedia dramática! ¡Y yo no soy para nada dramático!

La vida logra alterarme un poco mientras pasa.

Aunque no todo es tal malo, porque quiere decir que, al ser sobrenatural, me empezarán a crecer músculos por todos lados y seré la otra superestrella dentro del equipo de lacrosse.

¡AL FIN DEJARÉ DE SER VIRGEN!

—_¡Por mi Padre, que esto es muy divertido! _—suelta en carcajada mi reflejo.

Ah, porque otra vez este zorro maldito me habla en el baño. Lo bueno es que ya sé que está ahí y que en cualquier momento puede salir a saludar.

—¿Qué es tan divertido Star? —refuto molesto—. Me supongo que ya te cansaste de estar ignorando las veces que he tratado de comunicarme contigo, ¿cierto?

—Parece ser que alguien es filoso de lengua por aquí.

Pongo los ojos en blanco en burla.

—Tengo muchas cosas filosas, déjame aclarar —comento observándome las uñas.

—Oh, claro que sí, su majestad. Se me olvidaba que tiene bien filoso el _garrote _todas las noches que te masturbas pensando en cierto lobo de cejas pobla…

—¡Basta! —interrumpo, sonrojado hasta los pies al saber que he sido privado de mi intimidad—. No estaba hablando de eso.

—Por supuesto que no, pero, para que veas que soy bueno y que ya se me quitó el berrinche, te contaré qué es tan gracioso —dice iluminándose con un toque de perversidad en sus gestos. No espero nada bueno, la verdad—. Ya que estás alucinando con cuentos de hadas y te dejas influenciar por _series _con protagonista pendejo, he de traerte a la realidad: a) No te crecerá músculo tan predominante como a tus compañeros de manada; b) No serás estrella de nada, a menos que quieras ser actor porno, por el mismo punto de arriba y porque ser un zorro no te quita lo patoso o tonto; c) Estás entendiendo muy mal tu nueva posición en todo esto. Aunque sí dejarás de ser virgen, pero como piensas.

Arrugo el ceño al no entender nada.

—¿Qué caso tiene ser un zorro si voy a seguir siendo torpe con mis pies? Vaya, yo pensando que el _gran guardián _servía de algo y ya caigo en cuenta de que no sirves para nada.

El reflejo en el espejo hace un sonido indignado mientras lleva las manos al pecho.

—Cuidado con cómo me hablas, mocoso. ¡Todos deberían arrodillarse ante mí y desear ser como yo! ¡Soy magnifico! ¡Inigualable! ¡Tan aterrador que mi Padre…!

—Decidió encerrarte en el cuerpo más perfecto del puto mundo —término por él—. Creo que ya estoy viendo claro, zorro. Porque a mí parecer el que fue maldecido al estar compartiendo cuerpo conmigo no soy yo, sino tú.

—Lo que sea. —Mueve la mano enfadado e ignorando deliberadamente mi comentario—. Sigo siendo demasiado para ti y los humanos. Así que prosigo, niño tonto.

—Oye.

—Cállate y deja a los mayores seguir hablando. Aún me pregunto cómo es posible que el niño Hale no ha olido en ti lo que sucede —expresa, mirándome fijamente. Es tan aterrador que tu reflejo haga eso—. Supongo que es obra de mi Padre, pero es mi deber decirlo; no creas que lo hago para crear traumas en ti, porque es lo que menos quiero. Nada de traumas, todo normal por aquí.

Sus palabras hacen que golpee la palma de la mano en mi frente. Me está desesperando su parloteo.

"Creo que ahora entiendes lo que los demás sienten cuando comienzas a divagar, Stilinski —se burla—. Bueno, lo que trato de decirte es que no eres un beta de la manada Hale, niño. Eres un omega. Ah, ah, na. No me interrumpas —levanta un dedo en mi dirección—, no eres un omega como esos lobos o criaturas que se descarrían del bien… sino que eres un omega del tipo que dejó de existir hace muchísimos siglos. Un omega que traía paz, unión y fuerza a las manadas; eran consideradas las mujeres más bellas de su pueblo y eran tratados con cuidado y adoración… —hace un silencio dramático—. También eran los hombres más pretendidos y envidiados por la mayoría, ya que los omegas eran los únicos que podían _dar a luz_ alphas fuertes y con una vida vigorosa y larga. Eran los más importantes para el apareamiento con los alphas y darles cachorros, fuerza y amor.

—Es interesante lo que cuentas, que los omegas sean tan importantes, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto, zorro. Dices que parían cachorros fuertes tanto las omegas como los… —oh, por favor, no— ¿omegas macho? —termino con un hilo de voz.

—Ya nos estamos entendiendo, _omega.__**.**_

* * *

_**. **_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

* * *

Las raíces del Nemeton comenzaron a temblar después de que Lydia y yo salimos del trance inducido por ella para poder hablar con Peter. No estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero ella tenía razón _la vida de la manada vale el riesgo_. Por lo que cumplí con darle de mi sangre para que pudiera realizar el ritual que mi tío le explicó; parecía sencillo de hacer, pero requería mucha energía que solo un omega o un emisario podían hacer y no teníamos a ninguno de los dos por aquí. Él lo sabía bien y dijo que aprovecháramos la fuerza del Nemeton, aunque algo dentro de mí decía que Peter no confiaba en Deaton y que por eso no le había hablado del ritual antes a Lydia.

Aquí estaba viendo como la loba usaba de una fuerza que ella misma desconocía, y que el hombre conocía muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, en qué diablos nos estábamos metiendo.

—Tranquilo, Derek, le arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes y con la ayuda de Erika si piensa traicionarnos —murmura al cerrar los ojos para el toque final.

—Mhmm…

—Derrama tu sangre sobre las raíces.

Obedezco. Y al hacerlo un aullido desgarrador irrumpe en el bosque

—Es él —comento asombrado—. ¿Qué le sucede?

Lydia sacude sus manos antes de tomar un mechón de cabello rojo fresa entre sus dedos para girarlo. Los colmillos asomando entre sus labios.

—¿Apoco creías que lo dejaría volver tranquilo? Recordarle un poco del dolor que le produjo la bomba molotov no lo hará daño, pero sí le dejará claro las reglas de la manada Hale.

Estoy orgulloso y aterrorizado de mi hermosa beta.

…

Después de recoger a Peter en los restos de la casa de la familia y de que Lydia lo abofeteara por violar su mente, regresamos al loft para darles las nuevas a los demás. Como siempre, ya estaban todos menos Stiles. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él o Peter al verse.

Los chicos, sobre todo Erika, reaccionó como lo esperaba: se le fue encima. Fue todo un espectáculo digno de admirar, pero sabía que la paciencia de mi tío no iba a durar para siempre y tuve que quitársela de encima. Digo que los otros actuaron como esperaba no por golpear a Peter sino por alentar a la loba a golpearlo más duro como si fueran las luchas de la WWE.

Adolescentes.

—¿Le avisaron a Stiles de la reunión? —pregunta Allison curiosa.

Ni el grillo se atreve a hacer ruido.

—Es hilarante de que se olvidaran del flacucho —señala el no muerto.

—Cállate, Peter —gruño.

—Sí, _Pedrito _—dice en perfecto español Erika—. A menos de que quieras volver a probar a mis amigas _Pu _y _Tazo. _Como prefieras.

El lobo toma posición de ataque para cerrarle la boca. Mas no puede hacerlo, ya que el Jeep de Stiles se estaciona apresuradamente y él sale del carro ni bien apagado el motor. Sube las escaleras lo más rápido que puede mientras grita mi nombre con desespero; ya estoy en las escaleras con él, sin darme cuenta, para tomarlo de los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede? —exijo saber.

—Vamos… —respira entrecortado—. Vamos arriba, el zorro habló conmigo y todos deben escuchar.

Asiento en respuesta. Lo sigo a su paso hasta que llegamos a la puerta del loft y comienza a hablar.

—¡A que no creerán lo que acabo de averiguar!

—No me sorprendería saber que ya averiguaste que mi sobrino te pone como el sol en verano —apunta cierto lobo.

—¡Blasfemia! —contesta Stiles—. Y será mejor que te calles… ¡Jesús! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO! —grita a mi tío.

—Para empezar no soy Jesús, son Peter. Y para acabar, _he resucitado._

Trágame tierra, pienso al poner los ojos en blanco.


	16. TNK 14

**No al plagio**

_**.**_

_Capítulo catorce: Falsas esperanzas_

_**.**_

Sobra decir que la sorpresa que me he llevado es enorme. Sabía que era necesario hablar con Peter, lo sugerí en su momento, mas nunca pensé que Derek tomaría la decisión de traerlo de regreso. Posiblemente, porque será muy raro tener entre nosotros a un hombre que es medio psicópata y medio raro —hablando de mañas particulares—, que provoca escalofríos con solo verlo sentado en las escaleras de caracol. Tampoco hay que olvidar que ese hombre es el asesino de sobrina y que su sobrino, hermano de esa sobrina —creo que estoy divagando mucho por aquí—, lo mató en venganza y para el bien de la población de Beacon Hills.

_Estoy rodeado de personas muy raras._

—La verdad no creo que seas Jesús, _repite_. Más bien creo que eres Lucifer reencarnado y sin perder su belleza —suelto sin pensar.

Aunque las miradas de los demás y el suave gruñido que percibo de Derek me dicen que tampoco lo esperaban, pero es Peter con su carcajada maliciosa y su burla natural lo que me distrae de hacerme preguntas mentales sobre su reacción.

—¡Si yo sabía que tienes gustos raros, más de buen ver, mocoso! —contesta—. El día que quieras, mi cama y mi cuerpo estarán disponibles para ti —propone.

Aunque no lo crean su propuesta me causa risa, ya que gracias al zorro sé que no es del todo verdad lo que dice. Sin embargo, hay un conocimiento en su ojos que da a entender que tiene un buen motivo para expresarlo en voz alta y con el coqueteo suficiente; los betas hacen sonido de asco y el gruñido de Derek se hace más profundo.

—Deja al niño en paz, Peter. Y concéntrate en lo primordial que para eso te trajimos de vuelta —gruñe, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la inmadurez de Peter.

Siendo Peter el que actúa puede ser que lo haga por simple diversión. Digo, si el hecho de haber jugado con nosotros cuando fue alfa no habla sobre sus gustos, pues estoy más que perdido.

En fin. Estoy desviándome mucho del tema importante que me trajo aquí en primer lugar, no obstante…

—Espera un minuto, hombre… —comienzo, lleno de sospecha. Doy una mirada estrecha a cada uno hasta detenerme en el Alpha—. ¿Planearon una reunión de manada y no me llamaron? —pregunto con suavidad, pero con un toque de amenaza en las últimas tres palabras.

Scott está a punto de hablar, cuando Isaac le da un golpe en la cabeza para que se calle. Sabiendo que lo fuera que fuera a decir solo haría que la ira que se está formando en mi vientre crezca más y, aunque era algo nuevo y aparentemente amistoso, tenían miedo de lo que el zorro podría hacer a través de mí.

Por lo que es Allison la que toma la palabra:

—Disculpa, Stiles. La realidad es que Scott y yo acabamos de llegar de una cita doble con Erika y Boyd; Isaac se quedó aquí en el loft esperando por Lydia y Derek junto a Jackson mientras jugaban videojuegos. No tienen ni diez minutos de haber llegado ellos con Peter. Aunque te perdiste de la paliza que le dio Erika —explica tranquila y delicada como la princesa de Disney que es. La adoraría si no bateara para las ligas masculinas y no fuera novia, al fin sin problemas, de Scott—. Incluso, ya estábamos por llamarte cuando apareciste.

Entrecierro los ojos, observándolos. Están nerviosos; decido ignorarlos y retomar lo importante.

—Bien. Haré como que les creo.

Lo hombros de los lobos caen en alivio. Pongo los ojos en blanco por ser tan dramáticos, luego pondré en su lugar a esos niños por olvidarse de mí.

—Toma asiento, Stiles —ordena Lydia. Isaac empuja a Scott de su lado y me ofrece el lugar que tan amablemente acaba de donar mi mejor amigo—. Ya que cada quien expresó su sentir a Peter, les diré la razón por la que está otra vez con nosotros.

"Resulta ser que no solo corremos peligro solo por la manada de Alphas sino porque éstos han decidido hacer una alianza con unos grupo de enfermos que se hacen llamar los _Doctores del Miedo_. Da la casualidad, que Peter conoce muchas cosas importantes que nos pueden servir sobre ellos; aunque no olvidaremos que su lealtad será probada todos los días hasta que veamos que es de confianza para la manada.

El hombre se encoge de hombros, restando importancia a lo dicho.

—Cuando la manada de alphas nos abordó de forma sutil y no tan sutil —continúa Derek—, les comenté que los entrenaría con más ímpetu para poder defendernos. Si bien soy el Alpha, carezco de experiencia y de estrategia…

—¡Milagro! ¡San Peter ha logrado lo que nadie ha podido en estos meses! —chillo dramáticamente, levantando las manos en puño como celebración—. No sé si besarte o hacerte una ofrenda, hombre.

—¡Cállate, Stiles! —ruge muy molesto el afectado.

Lo siento, pero no puedo resistir el impulso. ¡Por Dios, se ha puesto en bandeja de plata él solita! Y no sería Stiles sino aprovecho la oportunidad que se me da en la vida.

—Oh, sí. Prosiga, gran Alpha.

Ni el pobre Boyd puede ocultar su risa con la pobre imitación de tos que está haciendo; Derek aprieta los labios, tratando con toda su alma de no arrancarme la garganta de su lugar.

_Lástima que no sea de forma sexy._

—Sé que tiene clases, pero también sé que se acercan las vacaciones Navidad por lo que no hará daño que solo se presenten a entregar cosas importantes e ir a la mansión para entrenar. A menos que seas Scott y sí ocupes estar casi todo el día en la escuela; es el único que tiene excusa de llegar tarde. Lo demás serán esperados puntuales. Sirve que lleguen de uno en uno para entrenarlos individualmente, por Peter y grupalmente por mí. No podemos darnos el lujo de salir lastimados o de mostrar debilidad ante una manada que está esperando derrotarnos a la primera. ¿Alguna pregunta? —termina.

¿Sería muy mamón de mi parte hacer ver que estoy sorprendido del cambio que ha tenido Derek estos últimos meses? El hombre no tiene nada que ver con el estúpido lleno de venganza que conocí al inicio de todo esto; me tiene con la boca abierta. Evito gemir lleno de excitación y un toque de dolor, porque con cada momento que paso junto a este idiota mi corazón cae rendido a sus encantos. Cayendo más y más profundo a un sentimiento del que ya no habrá retorno alguno el día que quiera salir, y si es que quiero salir.

Todo está en silencio. Lo que me expulsa de mi mente; los ojos de los demás están sobre mí. Algo me dice que me preguntaron algo.

—Stiles —susurra Isaac a mi lado—. Allison te preguntó algo.

—¿Mhmm? —expreso confundido—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Mi mente estaba divagando, repite por favor, Allison.

Carraspea un poco antes de sonreír disculpando el despiste de mi parte.

—Más bien le preguntaba a Derek que qué pasaría contigo y el problema que tienes entre manos. Porque creo que sería prudente que Deaton, siendo el que conoce mejor de todo ese tema y consejero de la manada, te entrene.

Un punto bien aumentado que hay que aplaudirle a la princesa de Disney. Lo que me hace recordar lo que he olvidado ya tres veces.

Aplaudo fuerte mientras salto del asiento. Lo que asusta a los lobos, poniéndolos a la defensiva.

—¡Ya recordé porqué estoy aquí! —La manada se calma al ver que es otra de mis tantas particularidades—. Hoy estuve hablando con _mi problema entre manos _—digo al captar que no le han mencionado nada a _repite_—, y me ha dado una información que me traumó por completo y sé que lo hizo adrede, porque esa información no se puede soltar así como así, esperando que uno lo tome encantado de la vida. ¡Cuando la cosa es que se jodió todo! ¡Sé que te estás divirtiendo, maldito! Esta es tu venga por decir que eres una diva berrinchuda, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que sí…

Una mano en la boca detiene mi perorata.

—Batman, entiendo que estés muy molestos. Pero, ¿podrías ir al punto?

Asiento para que me suelte.

—Bien. Me fui. El problema es que resulta quepodrécagarbebés —señalo rápidamente.

Los lobos hacen gestos de confusión, sin embargo, es Peter quien comienza a ponerse pálido y a mirarme con ¿miedo?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—¿Qué has dicho, Stiles?

Dicen al mismo tiempo Peter y Derek, respectivamente.

Suspiro, buscando valor que casi ya no tengo y los enfrento.

—Estoy diciendo que después de lo que _pasó _el resultado es que mi cuerpo ha sufrido cambios y que ahora soy lo que sus tiempos de gloria se le llamaba _omegas_. Aquellas mujeres y hombres que tenían la capacidad de dar a luz cachorros en las manadas.

Y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, se escucha un golpe sordo en la sala. Al voltear a la fuente del sonido, puedo ver que Scotty ha caído inconsciente. Exhalo con fuerza, por lo menos no tendré que explicarle con abejorro y abejorro —porque aquí se tiene que alterar la historia— lo que significa lo que acabo de soltar. Lo ha entendido perfectamente.

_**.**_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

_En el cuarto roñoso de los alphas._

—A manada.

El impacto que tengo con esta revelación es tan intenso que tengo que agarrarme de los hombros de la loba que está metida entre mi cuello y hombro. Por Dios, llevo tantos años sin poder percibir un aroma tan consolador y a _hogar_ como este.

_¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué desprende esa esencia? _

Mil y un preguntas se me vienen a la mente y ninguna puedo contestar con verdad. No tengo cómo darles razón alguna; estoy perdida. Lo que reconforta mi corazón es que ya no estoy sola aquí, lo malo es que ahora moriremos las dos.

No es que sea negativa, porque ya dije que tengo una mínima esperanza que se hizo un poco más fuerte con la presencia de la loba, pero la balanza está muy inclinada hacia la manada de mis enemigos.

Respiro profundamente y dejo que el olor de la mujer impregne hasta lo más profundo de mi alma; hay un ronroneo suave naciendo del lobo en mí. Gratificante el fresco aroma que recibo. Llevo las manos al cabello de ella para acariciarlo, es cuando concluyo que estamos compartiendo ronroneo, ya que el suyo se hace más notable con las caricias que le otorgo.

—La última vez que olí algo tan rico fue en mi hermana y mi mamá —aborda la chica—. No sé quién eres pero puedo asegurar que eres confiable. —Se pone de pie con reticencia, comenzando a buscar un lugar de donde salir.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. Llevo semanas tratando de encontrar una salida y no he podido hacerlo.

—No. Sí hay salida —refuta con necedad.

_La esperanza crece._

—Mejor ve haciéndote a la idea de que vamos a morir pronto. Desconozco qué es lo que quiera la manada de alphas con nosotras, pero nones para nada agradable y la muerte nos vendría bien en vez de estar bajo la mano de ellos.

—Calla, niña —ruge—. Los lobos que me encontraron me dijeron algo…

_¿Dijo…?_

—Espera, ¿dijiste lobos? —interrumpo—. ¿No se supone que el bastardo de Ennis te encontró en el bosque?

La loba voltea a verme, o eso pienso por el sonido que recibo de ella. Se acerca con rapidez a mi lado.

—No. Fueron dos lobos los que me hallaron merodeando en el bosque —declara—. Ellos dijeron que fuera a buscar a la manada hale que estaba en Beacon Hills para pedir ayuda, que ellos me darían la ubicación exacta para que hicieran una emboscada a la manada. Sin embargo, oímos que algo se acercaba hacia nosotros y lo último que supe es que uno de ellos me pedía perdón y que _estuviéramos_ _atentas _a la señal, mientras el otro se colocaba detrás de mí para noquearme.

—Imposible…

—Al principio no entendí por qué hablaba en plural y en femenino, mas acabo de entender sus razones.

—¿Estás segura de que no alucinaste nada? —pregunto molesta por la falsa esperanza que recibida—. Pudiste haber imaginado todo.

_¡Wow! Eso fue un buen golpe._

El dolor en la espalda se fuerte al pasar lo segundos. Parece ser que una no puede dar su opinión de algo, porque la señorita salvaje se pone _salvaje_.

—Mira, mocosa —brama cerca de mi cara—. Por muy sabroso que huelas eso no te da derecho alguno de que me digas loca. Porque no estoy loca y estoy muy segura de lo que pasó con esos dos lobos.

Hay algo raro con esta mujer.

—Si esperas a que me disculpe, no lo haré te advierto. Lo que sí te diré es que tengo todo el derecho de dudar de que la información que recibo de una desconocida sea real, ya que bien dices, que huelas a manada no significa que estés de mi lado y que esto no sea una trampa en mi contra —farfullo entre dientes.

El silencio hace mella entre las dos y la sensación anterior se intensifica.

"Dime la verdad… Tú no eres una loba, ¿cierto?

Un resoplido burlón sale de sus labios.

—Por supuesto que no, niña —bufa, acercándose más a mí—. Soy un coyote y he estado viviendo en el bosque por muchos años. Escuché de la manada que se asienta en Beacon Hills y decidí darles una oportunidad, pero esos lobos me encontraron primero. Para ser que ya llevaba r ato en su mira y se les presentó la oportunidad, solo que no fueron tan inteligentes como para predecir los movimientos de sus compañeros de manada.

Mucha razón tienen las palabras de la coyote. Carraspeo.

—-creo que no es necesario que estés tan cerca para que hablemos, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué no? Hueles _muy _bien, he estado sola mucho tiempo. Sin _compañía_ alguna —habla mansamente. Su aliento choca contra mi nariz, es más alta que yo por unos pocos centímetros—. Sin contacto y calor humano para compartir… ¿Qué piensas? —pregunta seductoramente al acariciarme la mejilla con la punta de la nariz—. Dudo mucho que esos dos hagan algo hoy, casi son descubiertos. No se arriesgarán a venir. Podemos… no sé, ¿aprovechar la soledad y oscuridad de este encierro? —termina. Arrastrando una de sus manos por todo el costado de mi torso, desviándose hacia mi vientre y jugando con la orilla del pantalón que llevo puesto.

Trago saliva ruidosamente.

—Nadie puede culparme por caer en el consuelo carnal que se me ofrece, ¿verdad?

Su respuesta es cerrar el trato con sus labios sobre los míos.

…

Estábamos descanso después de la tercera ronda, bendito ADN sobrenatural, cuando se escucha el pasar de garras por las paredes del pasillo frente a la puerta. Cada vez se hacen más intensos.

—Son ellos —dice al levantarse de golpe.

Soy jalada de repente por sus manos hacia la entrada.

—Pero dijiste que hoy no vendrían.

—Esa era mi calentura hablando, mujer. No estaba tan segura de ello, por lo menos dieron oportunidad de probarnos mutuamente.

—Cierto.

No me iba a enojar por haber tenido un buen polvo.

Ella se coloca junto a la puerta, me posiciono detrás de ella como respaldo. Pienso que será un poco dramática la huida, mas no es así. La puerta se abre lentamente y, por sorprendente que parezca, no chilla. Aunque todo sigue oscuro afuera, como si se hubiera ido la luz.

Ahí están los dos hombres de los que hablaba. Son reales. La tensión que no sabía que cargaba sale de mi espalda, y suspiro de alivio.

Voy a salir de aquí.

Pongo atención a lo que están hablando los tres, notando que los dos hombres son idénticos. Son gemelos. Vaya sorpresa agradable.

Los cuales están sacando un martillo de una bolsa que huele muchísimo a Ennis. Ellos están dando la instrucción de que pongamos la bolsa dentro del cuarto, que toquemos el martillo y que golpeemos con él las orillas de la puerta desde adentro para que parezca que todo fue un descuido de Ennis y que logramos escapar.

—Se darán cuenta que ustedes tuvieron aquí.

Los dos sonríen al mismo tiempo.

—Traemos ropa de él que quemaremos cuando se nos ordene buscarlas. Es la esencia de Ennis lo que quedará registrado para Deucalion —contesta uno.

—Háganlo ya. Tienes tres minutos para terminar, los otros dos son para llevarlas a los túneles que las llevarán a cerca de la escuela de Beacon un largo camino el que deben recorrer.

—No paren ante nada.

—No importa lo que escuchen.

—Sigan corriendo.

…

¡Maldita sea!

Las piernas me tiemblan y estoy a nada de vomitar.

—Sigue corriendo, niña. Puedo escuchar carros, estamos cerca de nuestro destino.

Inhalo profundo. El ambiente se siente diferente.

—Estamos cerca. —Reanudamos el paso.

La esperanza es de tamaño considerable con cada movimiento que hacemos. La adrenalina se hace fuerte…

La espalda de la preparatoria de Beacon Hills nos recibe y casi lloro de felicidad.

_**.**_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

Estoy tentado a golpear la cabeza en la pared. Stiles tiene que estar mintiendo con lo que dice. ¡No es posible que él sea un omega!

—Pero están extintos —digo con dureza e incredulidad.

Mi madre nos contaba cuentos de ellos al dormir a mis hermanas y a mí. Eran los seres más hermosos que pudieron haber existido, adorados y anhelados por muchos, pero también codiciados y vistos como mercancías para otros. Dichos hombres los llevaron a la muerte y extinción. Ya no hay omegas. No puede ser posible que ese zorro sea uno y que al estar en Stiles lo afecte.

Stiles es un omega.

_Y es nuestro compañero, _solloza el lobo en mi interior. Exigiendo tomar lo que la Luna le ha dado como bendición, para amar y respetar.

Casi gimo de dolor. Va a ser una tarea titánica el resistir no lanzarme sobre el chico a cada momento y oportunidad.

—Por supuesto, genio —se burla el susodicho, haciendo ademanes con las manos—. Están tan extintos que un puto zorro legendario con poderes me está mintiendo. Porque según tu lógica los omegas están extintos.

Da un paso hacia mí.

—¡Te puede estar mintiendo! —prorrumpo desesperado. Buscando una salida fácil de esto.

Recorro tres pasos en su dirección.

—¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! ¡Es claro que me puede mentir! —grita de vuelta—. ¡Pero tengo cerebro y me puse a certificar lo que dijo! ¡Cuando tuve pruebas vine a decirte! ¡IDIOTA!

Esto es una pelea a muerte entre los dos y los demás ya se han dado cuenta de ello. Por lo que deciden sabiamente a no entrometerse, diría Erika, entre mamá y papá.

—¡Como si fuera la primera vez que te engañan! —aullo. La adrenalina y hormonas bailando a la par—. ¡Entiende que debemos ser precavidos en estos momentos y no creer en lo primero que se nos dice!

—¡El burro hablando de orejas! ¡RESUCITASTE A PETER A LA PRIMERA DE CAMBIO! Con muchas ganas de ofender, repite.

—Sin problema alguno —replica mi tío.

—Continúo. ¡Y ME VIENES TÚ A DECIR QUE NO CREA EN EL ZORRO MÁS LEGENDARIO QUE GOKU! PAR FAVAR!

—¡Si es cierto que comprobaste, ¿TIENES LAS PRUEBAS?!

Para este entonces, los dos hemos reducido el espacio entre nosotros; como siempre ocurre en cada pelea que tenemos, es como si un imán nos atrajera.

No recibo respuesta.

Observo al chico y está rojo hasta por debajo de los pies. Se balancea de un lado a otro y toda ira ha desaparecido de sus rasgos faciales para pasar a una vergüenza intensa.

Sospechoso.

Levanto una ceja en reto para que hable y se refunfuña más.

—Sí… Sí tengo pruebas.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Supongo que las trajiste —comento desafiante.

Se pone más rojo de lo que ya está.

—No… bueno, sí… Más bien son pruebas que no necesitas ver y si yo digo que comprobé que es verdad lo que me dijo, ¡pues es verdad, lobo!

Trata de desviar la atención con ese argumento débil. Contengo las ganas de palmearme la frente, mas pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Stiles. Tienes más capacidad para mentir con buen argumento que esto.

Sus mejillas se inflan llenas de indignación.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —protesta señalándome con un dedo—. Escucha el sonido de mi corazón, tonto. No. Estoy. Mintiendo.

Y tiene razón.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tu reacción?

—Andas muy hablador hoy —dice en voz baja.

—Ya dile, Stilinski. Ni que te picaras el culo para confirmarlo —suelta Jackson fastidiado por el show.

Sin embargo…

Nunca había habido un silencio tan dramático en la manada como el que se forma cuando el pulso de Stiles se dispara con fuerza y se empieza a hogar con su propia saliva.

—Oh por Dios —gime Scott.

—Sin palabras —susurra Vernon.

Se encoje de hombros Allison llena de diversión.

—Tendré que ir al psicólogo de por vida —llora Isaac.

—Eres un egoísta, Batman.

No necesito decir quién fue esa.

—Espero que supieras hacerlo bien —regaña Lydia.

—Eres asqueroso, Stilinski. ¿No te basta con las erecciones por Derek?

—¡Cállate!

—¡Calla!

Vociferamos al mismo tiempo Stiles y yo. ¿En qué momento firmé para tener tanta mala suerte? En serio, tengo ganas de salir corriendo… no obstante, Stiles tiene erecciones por mi culpa y es un omega tan curioso que ha comprobado, literalmente, en su cuerpo que lo es.

—Bueno, sobrino, si no quieres tú al muchacho. Creo que lo cotejaré correctamente.

Y ahí se fue el poco control que me quedaba.


	17. TNK 15

**No al plagio**

_**Actualización doble ½**_

**.**

_Capítulo quince: Primera prueba _

**.**

—Una vez más, Stiles —ordena el hombre—. Solo que ahora trata de concentrar la chispa en la punta de tus dedos para que puedas tejer los hilos de magia alrededor de la raíz de la planta.

Resoplo fastidiado de lo mismo. Llevo más de tres horas haciendo lo mismo y Deaton no entiendo que me cuesta mucho mantenerme en un pensamiento. ¿Acaso ha olvidado que tengo TDAH? Porque yo lo tengo bien presente día a día de mi vida.

»Sé que hace su mayor esfuerzo, pero quiero que entiendas que ahora eres un ser sobrenatural relacionada con la magia natural y animal; hay un poder enorme en ti que de no controlarlo nos matarás a todos sin querer.

—¡Wow! Muchas gracias por la comprensión y no lo presión —contesto ariscamente—. Porque es bastante obvio que Stiles trabaja mucho mejor bajo presión, ¡gracias, Deaton! ¡El mejor maestro!

Observo al hombre que está a unos metros de mí con fastidio y, si no lo conociera, diría que está haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse de mi dramatismo. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Lo único que hacía falta, que él se burlara de mí también.

Porque la manada no ha parado de hacer comentarios sobre mi condición desde que se los di a conocer. No desaprovechan la oportunidad para tirar indirectas de lo buen mamá de la manada sería, que mis cachorros saldrían perfectos si mis genes estuvieran mezclados con los de un alfa fuerte y valiente. Entre otras cosas más que no entiendo del todo, porque ¿cómo es posible que quieran que tenga cachorros de un alfa desconocido? ¿No se supone que los lobos son territoriales con la gente de su pack?

Digo, es algo que ha quedado muy claro después de que  
Peter se ofreciera para cortejarme hace unas semanas. Recuerdo bien que _repite _tuvo que irse del loft antes de que Derek le arrancara la garganta con los dientes; Erika, que estaba más cerca de Peter, pudo hacerle unos buenos rasguños en la espalda mientras gruñía algo parecido a _"A mi mami nadie la toca, estúpido"_. Ni hablar sobre la reacción de Isaac o Scott, lo sorprendente fue que hasta Jackson quiso hacerse de los huesos del lobo resucitado. Solo hubo alguien que no mostró salvajismo y fue Lydia, quien tenía una mueca de diversión pintada en el rostro al poner sus ojos en Derek; el cual estaba siendo sostenido, apenas, por Vernon.

Así que dada muestra de territorialidad, es que no comprendo sus indirectas a que busque un alfa. Ya que es obvio que Derek no candidato para el lugar por dos razones: 1) el hombre está fuera de mis ligas; 2) sería muy tonto de mi parte traer cachorros al mundo con un hombre que no me ama ni yo amo.

—_¿Ya te he dicho que me divierte la forma en la que te mientes a ti mismo? Lo más gracioso de todo es que las crees con fervor._

—Nunca. Nunca debes creer que nada puede salir peor, porque siempre saldrá peor. Lo peor de todo esto es que me fue peor al no pensar que todo podría ir peor. ¿Me explico o te he atrofiado el cerebro?

La risa del zorro es la respuesta.

—_No te preocupes, entendí perfectamente. También puedo comprender día a día la razón por la que mi Padre me ha dejado encerrado en tu cuerpo. Le doy el punto de haber escogido a alguien peculiar._

—¡Awww! Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La zorra diva se está poniendo romántica. Por favor, no te pongas a llorar por el castigo que papi te dio.

Lo siento gruñir ante la pulla.

Sonrío entretenido, un poco de su propio chocolate no le hará daño. Dicha diversión provoca un cosquilleo suave en la punta de los dedos, lo que hace que recuerde lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el zorro apareciera para molestar.

—Cualquiera que sea lo que estás haciendo, no lo dejes de hacerlo —dice Deaton—. Justamente estás haciendo lo que te he pedido.

Y tiene razón.

La magia está fluyendo a través de la yema de los dedos, remolineándose alrededor de las raíces que toco.

Les explico en qué consiste el ejercicio que he tratado de hacer desde hace dos semanas que hemos pasado sin señal alguna de la manada de alphas: según Deaton, al ser un contenedor de uno de los primeros seres sobrenaturales de la tierra, mi cuerpo nació con genes perfectos para soportarlo. Dando paso a la mutación, ya que si hubiera sido otro ser humano no hubiera podido soportar el poder del zorro y ocasionado la muerte del contendor. Y lo que da a entender la historia es que el Sabio de los Seis caminos estuvo esperando por muchísimos años al humano perfecto para aguantar a su hijo de por vida, si eso fuese necesario.

También llegó a la conclusión de que he adoptado todos los beneficios y desventajas que es ser un Nogitsune: los cinco sentidos han sido mejorados, igualando a los de un lobo cuando ya no tenga al zorro en mí y sobrepasando los de un lobo con la diva atrapada en mi cuerpo. Por ese motivo es que pude darle la paliza a la alfa. Sin embargo, la desventaja que le veo es que se formará un puto útero en mi interior cada que entre en celo, haciéndome completamente vulnerable a la voluntad del que sea mientras no tenga una pareja con quien vincularme. Lo que es muy triste, y no lo digo porque me sienta feo, porque soy bellísimo, espectacular, claro está. Mas no dejaré que cualquier fulano o fulana tenga el privilegio de hacer bebés conmigo. ¡Eso sí que no!

Y por último, aunque no menos importante, es que la chispa de la que ya era usuario ha aumentado su capacidad al adquirir de los elementos lo que desee, siempre y cuando o0btenga el permiso permanente y la convicción que se necesita para lograrlo.

El problema de todo esto reside en que NO CREO, me cuesta muchísimo creer que puedo hacerlo cuando tengo todo a mi favor. El zorro funge como puente entre los elementos y yo, lo que quiere decir que ya tengo el permiso de la tierra, el agua, el aire, el fuego y de los minerales para acceder a sus chispas y utilizarlas a mi gusto. ¡PERO NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Nadie entiende que lo que me sucede es algo que no pedí y que no deseé. Está costándome un testículo y la mitad del otro para hacerme a la idea de ahora tengo poderes de perro, que tengo poderes de brujo y ganar dinero en fiestas infantiles por ser un buen mago, y que puede tener… hijos. Que si se enteran que soy un omega mi familia corre peligro, que puedo provocar sus muertes si no aprendo a controlar tal poderío que tengo en las manos.

—Bien hecho —felicita Deaton—. Puedes descansar. Medita en tu casa qué fue lo que necesitaste para poder hacerlo. Algo me dice que lo hiciste inconscientemente, aunque lo podrás recordar con ayuda del zorro.

La semilla ha crecido y se ha formado el árbol de manzanas con buen fruto. Tal y como pidió que lo hiciera.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio en lo que despliego el cuerpo sobre el césped. Cierro los ojos para descansar mentalmente, dado que al usar magia externa mi cuerpo no es el que se cansa sino la mente.

Me concentro en los pasos que da Deaton hacia su carro, el hombre se despide suavemente, pidiéndome que tenga cuidado y que no baje tanto la guardia. El peligro sigue cerca, dice al arrancar el motor. Se va lejos y el sonido de su corazón desaparece en la distancia.

Opto por quedarme un poco más descansando…

Abro los ojos violentamente, parándome en posición de guardia y dándole la cara al bosque.

—_¿Los escuchas, muchacho? _—pregunta en frenesí el Nogitsune.

—Sí, no tengo ideo de lo que es. Pero se están acercando con rapidez.

—_Sea lo que sea, no tienes tiempo para dudar. Tienes que darme el control si es necesario y cuando yo te diga, ¿entiendes?_

Asiento en respuesta.

Las personas que se acercan a una velocidad que da a entender que no son humanos, no huelen como como los alphas, tampoco huelen como enemigo sino que hay algo extraño con sus respiraciones.

El pulso de mi corazón retumba con fuerza en los oídos, los nervios me tienen en alerta constante. Están por salir del límite del bosque cuando, el Nogitsune gruñe bajo en espera del ataque, pero nada nos prepara para lo que sucede en realidad:

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —grita la ´primera que sale de entre los árboles.

—¡No dejes de correr! —se escucha detrás de ella.

Siento al zorro destensarse un poco, aunque sigue manteniendo la guardia alta. _No son enemigo, _lo oigo susurrar en la mente.

—_Lo que viene por ellas sí lo es._

Justo después de sus palabras, la primera ya está por llegar a mí; pero, la segunda está siendo embestida por un Alpha.

Tomo una decisión y fue lo que dijo el zorro antes… cedo el control. Las garras surgen de la punta de los dedos, los colmillos rompen un poco el labio inferior de lo apretado que tengo los belfos.

_Ataca._

Ataco. Dejándome llevar por los instintos y por la instrucción del legendario para rescatar de las garras del contrario a la pobre alma que se defiende con todo lo que tiene mas no es suficiente para lograrlo.

_Descuartiza._

A estas alturas del partido no me sorprende lo sádico que puede llegar a ser el que hospedo. Y, si soy sincero, puedo decir que comparto los mismos deseos, porque solo alguien tan ruin puede provocar dolor desmedido a un ser inocente.

No tengo idea de quiénes son las dos muchachas, mas eso no significa que dejaré que les hagan daño. Soy parte de la manada Hale de Beacon Hills, y en mi territorio el enemigo no saldrá con vida.

—Así que te gusta meterte con mujeres indefensas, ¿no? —pregunto gélidamente al tomarlo del cuello con una sola mano—. Tú y tu manada me están cansando.

Las garras rompen la piel antes de que el zorro ejerza la fuerza suficiente para levantar el cuerpo y arrojarlo hacia los árboles.

—Maldito, imbécil —ruge el lobo, lanzándose en contrataque.

—_Que empiece la fiesta _—saborea el Nogitsune.

_**.**_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

_Del otro lado de la ciudad y en la misma línea del tiempo._

—¡Maldita sea, Isaac! —protesto.

Estamos siendo atacados por la manada de alphas. Fue algo sorpresa, realmente nos agarraron con la guardia baja. Lo último que recuerdo antes de que iniciara el desastre es que el Sheriff me había hablado por teléfono, pidiéndome que fuera con urgencia a encontrarme con él. Que al parecer había encontrado ciertas anomalías en un caso, y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Porque, si no lo sabían, trabajo como consultor del Sheriff —ya que hice una carrera en historia, pero también hice una maestría en crinología—; nadie en la manada lo sabe. Fue una de las condiciones que le puse a Noah para poder trabajar con él, que fuera algo secreto y que por favor _nunca_ se lo mencionara a Stiles.

Estaba hablando con el sheriff tranquilamente, cuando Scott irrumpe alarmado en el despacho, diciendo que él e Isaac habían encontrado un rastro de olor significativo —¿a que no adivinan dónde? —, cerca de lo mismo que Noah me estaba hablando. Me despedí del mayor para seguir a Scott, paso por la puerta y soy recibido con el cuerpo de Isaac siendo arrojado en mi pecho.

—No tuve la culpa, Derek —susurra el nombrado.

Scott está ayudándolo a levantarse.

—A ustedes, lobitos, los estábamos buscando —habla uno de los alphas—. Hace unos semanas osaron en atacar nuestro nido y se llevaron algo que es de nosotros.

—¿Saben lo que les pasa a la manadas que se meten con nosotros? —brama el que está a su lado derecho.

—Mueren —termina la mujer de piel blanca que los acompaña.

Haciendo un recuento de los hechos, la batalla va a suceder en la comisaria, donde hay muchas personas que desconocen lo sobrenatural, empezando por el sheriff. _El sheriff,_ Stiles me va a matar, él tenía que contarle la verdad a su padre; no debía enterarse de una forma tan salvaje como esta. Lo siento mucho, Stiles, tuviste dos semanas para hablar y no lo hiciste.

Volteo hacia el despacho de Noah y veo que el hombre tiene dos armas levantadas hacia los otros lobos; no obstante, noto algo peculiar en las ramas: huelen a acónito. Levanto una ceja en su dirección interrogativamente. Él sonríe sarcásticamente, tan parecido a Stiles que es imposible no saber que son padre e hijo.

—Soy el Sheriff, Derek. Nada se me escapa, y tengo un hijo que no cierra la puerta de su recamara a menos que seas para masturbarse y no crearnos traumas innecesarios.

Correcto. Tiene mucha razón, dado que Stiles tiene toda la información pegada en las paredes y la copia que hizo del bestiario sobre la cajonera que está a un lado de su cama. Nada sutil el niño.

»También ustedes, lobos, no son nada discretos y les encanta alardear de sus habilidades —termina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_Por Dios, _debo dejar de pensar en el parecido que tienen él y su hijo, porque el que va a terminar con un trauma innecesario voy a ser yo. No es nada lindo pensar en el padre de la persona que amas, gracias.

El disparo que sale del arma de Noah y que rosa m mejilla para impactar en el estómago del Alpha que se movió para atacarme, es lo que me saca de los malos pensamientos, centrándome en poner atención a lo que se viene.

Aullo con fuerza para llamar a los que hacen falta, recibo aullidos de regreso. Eso relaja un poco la tensión al vernos superados en fuerza, ya que son tres alphas contra dos betas y un Alpha, por lo que se ve la clara desventaja.

A mi señal, atacamos. Isaac fue hacia la mujer y Scott fue hacia el de la derecha, yo me quedo con Ennis. Nos están dando una paliza y el sheriff no puede disparar sin temor de golpearnos a nosotros.

Isaac gime de dolor cuando su brazo es doblado hacia atrás, estoy por lanzar a Ennis lejos para ir a ayudar al de cabellos rizados, más el rugido de Jackson me dice que no es necesario socorrer a Isaac.

—¡Llegamos, jefe! —prorrumpe con regodeo Erika.

Solo pido que no lleguen más alphas, porque estaremos acabados.

Obviamente, mis suplicas no son escuchadas ya que el golpe sordo que deja todo en silencio, logra que un escalofrió recorra la columna vertebral de varios de la manada.

Ennis está sobre mí, y lo único que puedo mover es la cabeza en dirección al sonido; abro los ojos en asombro, el sheriff fue noqueado por Khali. La loba está sonriendo con malicia. Sujetando a Noah del cabello, pasa la lengua desde la sien hasta la barbilla del mayor; Scott lloriquea descontento. Todos sentimos lo mismo. Es manada y está siendo marcado por alguien extraño.

—Venganza, dulce venganza —dice impostada—. Por haberse robado algo que no era de ustedes, nos lo llevaremos a él.

Las garras de Ennis dejan mis hombros, va hacia la loba; sus compañeros hacen lo mismo.

—¡Nosotros no robamos nada, no sabemos de lo que hablan! —chilla Jackson.

Por un segundo, la cara de Khali y Ennis fruncen el ceño dudosamente, escuchando la verdad de sus palabras. Mas Khali no deja ir la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata.

—Oh, parece ser que tiene razón en eso. Entonces, le diré a Deucalion que no fueron ustedes los que nos robaron… De todos modos, me llevaré este bello regalo que merezco. Díganle a su Stiles que este es el pago por el brazo que me quitó.

—No han pasado la primera prueba oficial que Deucalion les ha impuesto: ataque sorpresa. Son una vergüenza de manada, pero si fallan las siguientes dos pruebas podemos matarlos legalmente.

Con eso noto que, efectivamente, no tiene un brazo. Trae una chaqueta que simula, pero sabiendo qué buscar es fácil darse cuenta de que no hay nada ahí.

Los alphas desaparecen de la comisaría.

Yo me quedo con la responsabilidad de darle la notica a Stiles.

_**.**_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

Maté al lobo.

Bueno, lo hizo el zorro, pero fue mi cuerpo el que actuó así que es lo mismo. Pensé que al matar a alguien iba a mutar en monstruo, pero no ha pasado nada y me siento _satisfecho_. No hay culpa alguna porque es algo que tenía que hacer para mantener a mi manada a salvo, y no iba a dejar que ese parasito tuviera otra oportunidad de lastimar a alguien inocente.

Tiro la cabeza del hombre a un lado, dejando que el lobo use la chispa del fuego para quemar los restos y la chispa del viento para desaparecer las cenizas.

Giro el cuerpo con lentitud, las dos lobas siguen acurrucadas una a lado de la otra; al parecer la herida que le hizo el lobo a la segunda ya ha sanado por completo. Ni siquiera me sorprende lo fácil que es saber eso cuando antes ni siquiera podía coordinar mis propios pies al caminar. Suspiro, soltando el cansancio que la pelea ocasionó; no es fácil matar a un Alpha que ha matado varios betas. Tiene fuerza sorprendente, aunque el zorro no lo reconozca.

Me acerco con las manos levantadas, para mostrarles que soy inofensivo. La primera, debo preguntarles sus nombres porque no puedo estar llamándolas primera y segunda en mi cabeza, asiente en respuesta. Dando permiso para que pueda arrodillarme junto a ellas y revisara la segunda.

—Disculpa la imprudencia, pero, creo que tendré que llevarlas a mi casa. Aquí no es un lugar seguro para ustedes —señalo alrededor—. Ahí está mi jeep, ayúdame, primera a llevar a segunda a los asientos traseros para que no recargue mucho la pierna recién curada

—¿Primera y segunda?

—Puedo caminar

Dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Uno, no sé sus nombres —contestó a Primera—; segundo, la herida te la hizo un Alpha que ha absorbido el poder de varios betas y no sanará del todo, aunque por fuera ya se vea bien. ¿Estamos? —pregunto dirigiéndolas al jeep.

Una vez listos todo, arranco hacia la casa. A mitad del camino, Segunda abre la boca.

—Malia.

Aja… La observo por el retrovisor. Algo me dice que ese es su nombre.

—Mucho gusto, bellas damas —comento ante su iniciativa—. Ya casi llegamos a mi casa, tengan la libertad de agarrar del refrigerador lo que gusten. También pueden disponer del baño y de la cama en la recamara de invitados. Creo que las chicas han dejado ropa que les pueda servir, aunque no estoy seguro, ¿saben? Es sorprendente que salieran de la nada. No sabíamos que la manada Alpha secuestraba gente. De seguro han de tener mucha hambre, no me imagino el calvario que fue estar bajo sus garras. No se preocupen, mi manada y yo las protegeremos.

…

A una cuadra de la casa, siento que los pelos se me ponen de puntas, pero un respiro profundo tranquiliza la mala sensación. La manada está dentro de la casa.

Aunque hay un aroma agrio, que aprendí a asociar con la preocupación, demasiado abrumador en el lugar. Las lobas se remueven en su lugar, notando el aroma intenso.

Estaciono el jeep en su lugar, y la puerta de la casa es abierta por un Derek de ojos rojos y nariz dilatada. Casi arranca la puerta del conductor para sacarme.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas, Stiles? —escupe enojado. Su rostro demasiado cerca del mío.

—Estaba entrenando cuando…

—¡¿Estaba entrenando y no pudiste poner un alto para irnos a ayudar?!

Frunzo el ceño confundido.

—Derek, bájale a tu tonito alfa y háblame claro porque no entiendo un carajo de lo que dices —reclamo zafando sus manos de mi suéter.

El hombre respira con dificultad, buscando tranquilizarse. Cierra los ojos, y al abrirlos… sé que no me dirá nada bello.

—Fuimos atacados, Stiles…

—Me ha quedado claro, gracias.

—¡No me interrumpas!

Muestro las manos en rendición.

—Es que yo también fue atacado, Derek. Bueno, ellas —señalo a las chicas—, fueron atacadas por un Alpha, las rescaté, pero, según el lobo, escaparon de la manada de alphas y él iba a ser recompensado por hallarlas. Por eso no fui con ustedes, ni siquiera escuché que me llamaran. Estaba en una pelea.

Los dientes de Derek crujen con fuerza.

_Uy, eso ha de dolor._

—No tocaremos ese tema ahorita, Stiles. Esto es importante y te estás comportando como un idiota.

—¡No me comporta como un idiota!

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡PORQUE ME INTERRUMPES Y NO ME DEJAS DECIRTE QUE TU PAPÁ FUE SECUESTRADO!

Silencio.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Sus ojos no se despegan de los míos, y mientras mi cerebro decide procesar la información, trato de buscar en los demás alguna señal en sus rostros que desmienta lo que Derek dijo. Deseando que sea una puta broma.

«_Tu papá fue secuestrado»._

El ataque de pánico se alza con fuerza, doblando mis rodillas para someterme a la falta de aire. Las manos de Derek alcanzan a sostenerme antes de impactar por completo en el suelo.

Este ataque parece ser fulminante. Siento como si el corazón quisiera salirse del pecho, nada de lo que están haciendo Scott y Derek está funcionando para llevarme de vuelta a la superficie.

Estoy muriendo.

—_Debo corregirte, humano _—susurra tranquilo el zorro—. _Debes recordar que no morirás mientras esté contigo, simplemente…_

—¿Qué, simplemente qué? —pregunto entre jadeos ahogados.

—_Estás entrando por completo en calor. Llegó tu etapa de apareamiento, mejor conocido como celo._

De repente, dejo de sentí que me ahogo. Los espasmos dejan de atacar mi cuerpo y las voces de los lobos se hacen nítidos.

No obstante, es el aroma más delicioso que he olido en mi vida lo que hace que ese punto fruncido, que no ha sido usado más que por consoladores, empiece a filtrar líquido. _Lubricante natural, _dice el zorro.

Cierro los ojos tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa esencia, sé que está aquí, es demasiado fuerte.

Alguien está gruñendo.

Alguien toma mis brazos con suavidad.

Alguien me coloca en su regazo para que descanse el rostro contra su garganta. Justo en la yugular, de donde viene la delicia que me hace gemir con necesidad; frotando la erección que se ha formado entre mis piernas contra las caderas del que me sostiene.

—Tranquilo, te tengo.

—Por favor —suplico.

Salgo y entro de la bruma del calor.

—No, Stiles no puedo dártelo.

Casi lloro ante el rechazo. O puede que sí esté llorando si los sollozos que se escuchan son los que salen mi boca.

—Por favor, duele. Por favor.

—Tu papá, Stiles…

Como agua fría en el cuerpo son sus palabras. Regreso a la superficie, no me muevo para nada y la vergüenza se apodera de mí al regresar a la realidad: todos están observando y estoy montando sobre la ropa a alguien que no sé quién es.

_Oh, no me digas que…_

—Dime que no eres Peter.

—Yo también lamento no estar entre tus brazos, Stiles. Te cuidaría tan bien y no pondría pretextos estúpidos como lo hace mi _sobrino._

—¿Sobrino? ¿Peter? —pregunta una voz desde el jeep—. ¿Peter Hale? ¿Son la manada Hale? —vuelve a preguntar, pero está más cerca.

Oculto más el rostro en el hueco en el que lo tengo, una sola caricia y el golpe de olor que desprende la zona es suficiente para saber que es Derek el que sostiene. Vale verga mi vida.

Tampoco tengo que sacar la cabeza para saber que la manada está en guardia. ¿Acaso nadie nota el tono de voz lleno de esperanza de la chica? No es enemigo.

—Sí, somos la manada Hale —contesta Derek. Su pecho retumba sabrosamente y me mojo más; los brazos del lobo se cierran con más ímpetu sobre mi cintura—. Soy el alfa, Derek Hale.

Primera suelta un gimoteo lastimero, corriendo hacia donde Derek y yo estamos tirados. Casi no llega, pero fue más rápida que Boyd y Erika.

Nos abraza.

Derek está por atacarla cuando ella dice:

—¡Soy Cora, Derek! ¡Soy tu hermana!


	18. TNK 16

**No al plagio**

_**Actualización doble 2/2 **_

**.**

_Capítulo dieciséis: Háblame de libertad_

_**.**_

Toda el pack está reunida en la casa. Después del choque inicial con la hermana de Derek, las muchachas nos explicaron cómo fue que pudieron escapar de los alphas. Es un alivio saber que en esa manada hay personas que no están de acuerdo con lo que hace Deucalion y sus fieles, aunque eso no es garantía de que salgamos vivos de aquí.

Por obvias razones, Derek no se ha separado de su hermana desde que confirmó con el olfato que es verdad. Benditos sean los sentidos magníficos de los lobos que ayudan a confirmar, sin pagar análisis, si tienen el mismo ADN o no.

Lo que no ha quedado claro es qué pasa con Malia, ya que según ellas y las narices de los otros Hales, ella también huele a manada de nacimiento. Por lo que es demasiado confuso qué tiene que ver ella con ellos, sin embargo, se puede decir que es una Hale.

—_Te noto muy tranquilo, mocoso _—pregunta curioso el zorro.

—Creo que es la mejor mentira que he hecho en mi vida, ¿no crees? Porque realmente no me siento nada tranquilo. ¡Mi papá fue secuestrado por lobos! Por seres sobrenaturales que él no sabía que existían —refuto—. Pero soy inteligente, sé que no gano nada al ir a enfrentarlos. Debo tener paciencia y planear todo muy bien, porque les haré pagar cada gota de sangre que sea derramada del cuerpo de mi padre.

—_En eso estamos de acuerdo, muchacho. Es bueno que tengas al mejor vengador dentro de ti._

—Cierto, olvidaba que por eso estás encerrado conmigo. Sería bueno recibir algunos consejos de tu parte…

—NO.

Resuena la voz de Derek en la sala. Parpadeo un poco para enfocarme en él, que me observa, ¿muy cerca? A centímetros de mí. Casi está montado en el mismo sillón en el que estoy sentado, en el de mi padre.

—¿No qué, Derek?

—Que no irás a ningún lado.

Esperen un momento. ¿De verdad este hombre me está diciendo eso?

—¡Si vas a estar de chismoso entra la plática que tengo con el zorro, pon atención imbécil! ¿En qué puto momento dije que iría tras mi padre? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que tengo debo planear todo fríamente para poder darles un golpe mortal a esos tontos?

El lobo se muestra avergonzado por una fracción de segundo. No obstante, vuelve a fruncir el ceño con molestia y se prepara para soltar otra sarta de estupideces.

—Estás pidiéndole consejos para vengarte de ellos, Stiles. ¡Eso no es bueno!

¡Dios mío, que hipócrita es!

—Detente, Derek, por favor. Detente. Porque siento que estás olvidando cosas que son muy muy importantes en esta conversación a gritos.

Él solo levanta una ceja en reto. Me desespero y le aviento el cojín por la cabeza, milagrosamente, sí le doy. ¡Bendito zorro!

"Eres un estúpido, Derek —lo señalo con un dedo—. ¡Después de Lydia, yo soy el más inteligente aquí! Mis planes son brillantes a comparación de las estrategias tontas que haces. ¡Donde todos terminan con más agujeros en el cuerpo que un colador! —expongo—. Dos, ya no soy un humano y no me vas a someter a ti por mucho que seas mi alfa, _Derek _—apunto peligrosamente, inclinando el torso hacia él con amenaza—. La esencia del zorro es ser solitario, solo con pareja cuando se necesita, pero el fin es el trabajo individual; usando esa información en lo sobrenatural, en esta dos semanas he aprendido que es lo mismo, simplemente que yo decido pertenecer a tu manada aunque no tengas control alguno sobre mí. Así que apaga esos ojos que no servirán de nada.

Que bárbaro, en serio. Como le gusta a este hombre sacar lo peor que hay en mí, aunque voy a aprovechar las ventajas del zorro para decirle en su cara lo que se merece. Ya basta de que le niño se enoje, quiera gruñir y salirse con la suya solo porque no le gustó lo que le dijeron.

—En mis casi diecisiete años nunca me tocó ver que mis papás se pelearan con esa intensidad. ¡Soy afortunada de contemplar la primera pelea intensa de mami y papi en vivo y en directo!

—Opino que ya deberían de dejar de ser idiotas e irse a follar al loft de papi —comenta Lydia mientras se observa las uñas.

—¡Nadie va a ir a hacer cochinadas con nadie! —grita Scott.

—Es claro que Stilinski tiene que hacerlo, burro. Está en celo.

—Jackson tiene razón —suelta Isaac—. Y también tiene razón Stiles, Derek. Un buen chismoso pone mucha atención a la plática que se está escuchando sin permiso —termina sabiondamente.

El nombrado pone los ojos en blanco antes de separarse de mí. Es tan dolorosa la separación que casi se me escapa un gemido necesitado, pero no. Debo ser fuerte ante la tentación, estamos peleando y no puedo mostrarme dócil; eso le daría la historia que obviamente no es suya.

Ahora soy yo el que levanta la ceja retadoramente.

—¿Tienes algo más que decir, lobito? —pullo—. Porque es claro que Stilinsknator ha ganado esta ronda.

—Cállate, Stiles —responde.

…

Estiro los brazos sobre la cama de mi papá; en estos momentos de soledad es cuando el nerviosismo se apodera de mí. Las lágrimas caen libres por las mejillas; necesito rescatar a mi padre.

Mas no puedo, el celo es el principal factor de impedimento. ¿Cómo puedo ir a enfrentar a los altas oliendo a sexo puro? A menos que quiera derrotarlos con el poder de la lujuria. Sonrío un poco ante mi propio chiste.

Otro espasmo de calor ataca, cierro los ojos para dejarlo pasar. Es imposible resistir la tentación de inclinar el cuello hacia un lado y pasar la punta de los dedos por él con delicadeza; mis rodillas tiemblan ante el toque sensual. Muerdo el labio inferior para ahogar el sollozos excitado.

No me importa si estoy en un lugar con lobos. Son libres de irse a su casa o de disfrutar del show que estoy por dar, pero todos tienen claro que estoy pasando por una nueva etapa en mi vida que exigirá sexo duro dos o tres veces al año. ¡Pidiendo que me llenen el útero temporal de semen! El solo pensamiento logra arrebatarme un gemido profundo. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento desabroché mis el pantalón y deslicé la erección de su encierro.

Aprieto con fuerza una mano en la base del tronco y llevo la otra a tapar la boca. Subo y bajo la mano suavemente, dejando que el placer se construya poco a poco; otro golpe de calor azota mi cuerpo.

La necesidad es fuerte. La necesidad me hace hablar, me hace suplicar ser liberado.

—_Derek _—lloro. Deslizo con más ímpetu la mano en el tronco, la otra ya está tomando los testículos—. Por favor, _alfa. Ven. _

_**. **_

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**. **_

Siento el momento exacto en el que el calor lo invade. Puedo sentirlo en mis huesos, el lobo rasguña por ir a consolar a su compañero.

No puedo hacerlo.

Justo estoy sentado en el sillón que él dejó, entierro las garras en los posabrazos cuando el aroma se intensifica. Miro a mi alrededor para saber quienes se han quedado…

Nadie.

Excepto Peter.

Hago una mueca de fastidio. Por supuesto que se quedaría, _quiere quedarse con tu compañero, _susurra el lobo en mi mente. _Marca territorio, eres el alfa, _vuelve a susurrar.

—¿Qué quieres, Peter? —pregunto hostil.

Hay una seriedad irreconocible en él.

—Sé lo que piensas, sobrinito. Es normal que pienses que él es menor, pero debes comprender de una buena vez que los sobrenaturales no nos basamos en las reglas de los humanos. Somos seres que se basan en instintos, peleamos por lo que es nuestro. Matamos al que se atraviese en el camino cuando se trata del ser que la Luna nos ha prometido.

Entiendo completamente lo que dice.

—Es Stiles, Peter.

Él sonríe con malicia.

—Te contaré un secretito… Cuando ataqué en las canchas de la escuela, Stiles estuvo presente. Por un segundo estuve a nada de morder lo, pero no fue para darle la mordida de cambio. Le iba a dar la mordida de pareja. —Su sonrisa es todo dientes—. El pequeño Stiles casi acepta sin saberlo, pero el niño es demasiado inteligente y mintió, dijo que no deseaba la mordida.

La ira crece en mí, mas no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Por qué no lo obligaste?

—_Derek —llega la suplica. _

Tanto Peter como yo reaccionamos ante el sonido de la voz de Stiles. Ese niño me va a matar.

—Porque quería matar a Kate y él sería un estorbo. Ya que sabía que iba a morir, mas no sabía ue tú lo harías.

—_Por favor, alfa. _

Trago el nudo pesado que se forma en la garganta. Peter cierra los ojos antes de encajar sus garras en la piel de su antrebazo.

—Ahora ve con él antes de que pierda el control y decida tomar lo que tanto te niegas a tomar.

Vacilo un poco, pero es el mismo Stiles el que termina de quitar toda vacilación.

—_Ven._

—Lárgate de aquí y que nadie de acerque.

Asiente saliendo de la casa mientras tomo una respiración profunda; me lleno de la esencia de chico. Voy a terminar muerto aquí.

Subo las escaleras con lentitud, tratando de mantener tranquilo al lobo, prometiéndole que el daré lo que pide. Sin embargo, debe tener paciencia; hay que ser gentiles con él.

Abro la puerta que está frente a mí, la respiración se me atora en los pulmones. Stiles está boca abajo en cuatro, metiendo tres dedos en su orificio, con el culo bien parado y jalando a buena velocidad su erección.

Puedo jurar que estoy babeando.

—Derek. Derek. Derek.

Hace una letanía al verme por sobre los hombros. No contesto, solo empiezo a desnudarme; ya no puedo seguir negándome esto a mí mismo. Merezco probar un poco de felicidad, aunque Stiles solo me esté utilizando para pasar su celo.

Subo a la cama, acariciando con un dedo su pie más cercano hasta llegar a la redondez de su trasero. El chico listo, suelta su pene para tomar sus mejillas y abrirse, dejando a la vista su fruncido lubricado.

—Maldita sea, Stiles.

—Ya me preparé, no tienes nada más que hacer que meterte de una buena vez.

Puedo hacerle caso, más no lo hago. Quito sus manos, las reemplazo con las mías. Acerco la cara a su agujero e inhalo: café, hierba cortada y almidón. Hundo la lengua en su entrada, tomando como sediento todo lo que sale de él; me atraganto como hombre atrapado en el desierto.

Los gemidos que escurren de la boca de Stiles animan a seguir. Mi propia polla gotea desesperada por atención.

—Si hacerte esto logra que te quedes callado, lo hubiera hecho desde hace meses atrás.

—Deja de jugar y fóllame, estúpido. ¡Oye!

Se queja al recibir una nalgada al retirar la cara. Siento resbalar entre el rastrojo y el cuello el lubricante; nunca pensé que un día le comería el trasero al parlanchín de la manada.

—Respeta a tus mayores, niño. Ahora, pórtate bien, porque durará poco.

Los dos estamos al borde y solo estamos sellando la estabilidad de Stiles. No podemos rescatar a Noah si no tiene control en su cuerpo.

Alineo la cabeza de mi pene a su entrada y de una se la dejo ir.

—Oh, por… —solloza.

—Se supone que estabas dilatado.

Sus paredes calientes abrazan deliciosamente y puedo sentir el nudo formarse en la base; Stiles acelera los golpes, invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos, Derek, libérame —pide arrogante.

—¿Todavía hablas?

No lo dejo contestar. Nos muevo para quedar arrodillados sobre la cama, su espalda contra mi pecho. Lo tomo de las muñecas y embisto con golpes certeros; los judíos se vuelven incomprensibles con cada azote. Mis testículos hacen un sonido obsceno al chocar contra sus glúteos.

Ruega por más. No es suficiente para él, tampoco lo es para mí. Algo hace falta.

—Muérdeme, Hale. ¡Hazlo!

Inclina su cabeza, sometiéndose por voluntad.

—Stiles, pero…

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Que lo hagas!

Sé que es el celo hablando y sé que se arrepentirá.

«_No te sigas negando lo que es tuyo», _suena en mi mente una voz parecida a la de Peter.

Obedezco.

Despliego los colmillos y los encajo en su tierna piel; el orgasmo llega. Desde el fondo, la sensación es tremenda; el nudo se forma, descansando en el interior, derramando toda la leche en él.

Sería tan bello que esto fuera real, que fuera por amor y no por conveniencia.


	19. TNK 17

**No al plagio**

_**Actualización doble ½ **_

**.**

_Capitulo diecisiete: Castigado hasta los 40_

**.**

Todo fue muy confuso después de las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas; no recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo que me la pasé en una nube de éxtasis y temperatura incontrolables. No se lo deseo a nadie, es una muy mala combinación. Así que es obvio que reaccione asustado cuando lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos esa mañana es oscuridad. Pero no es cualquier oscuridad, señores, no. Es la oscuridad que genera tener tu cara metida en el omoplato de la persona con la que se supone que estás compartiendo cama.

Ahora, la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿Por qué carajos estoy compartiendo cama con alguien?

—_Creo que yo puedo contestar esa pregunta, mocoso._

—No. No quiero que lo respondas tú, sé que me vas a provocar un infarto si lo haces y soy demasiado joven y bello para morir de una forma tan ridícula. ¡Merezco una muerte monumental y digna de recordar!

—…

—…

—_No sé ni porqué me molesto en ser amable. _

—Gracias, porque lo que menos quiero es tu amabilidad.

Por estar pelando con el mentado zorro no noto que me he incorporado en la cama hasta quedar sentado, y no solo eso, el sujeto de mi próximo ataque de pánico está muy despierto si el cambio de su respiración me lo confirma. Cierro lo ojos e inhalo con paciencia, lo que es un error dado que el aroma de la persona junto a mí se registra con fuerza en mi cerebro y siento el temblar de las rodillas. ¡Agradecido con el de arriba por estar sentado ya! No hubiera podido soportar hacer el ridículo frente al lobo invasor.

¿O yo soy invasor?

—Necesito que me expliques qué está pasando, Derek. Y más vale que sea rápido porque estoy a nada de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Oigo el suspiro de rendición, y el movimiento de su cuerpo para quedar de frente a mí. Lo observo con fingida tranquilidad, quieran o no el maldito zorro me hizo sentís paz con su broma, lo que quiere decir que todo tiene una buena explicación. Espero que lo tenga.

Estamos en silencio por varios minutos, cuando siento que lo nervios están por explotar, él habla:

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Stiles?

Una pregunta interesante, pero no lo que quería escuchar. Su mirada me insta a contestar de todos modos, aunque pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Que estaba el celo me golpeó fuertemente mientras estábamos todos aquí por la noticia de que mi…—corto.

_Oh, por Dios. Se me había olvidado ese pequeño gran de talle._

—Sí, Stiles. Estás en lo correcto. Por lo que debes concluir que tuvo que pasar lo que tuvo que pasar entre nosotros, ¿cierto?

La realidad era que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a sus palabras, ya que mi mente se desvió hacia mi padre. Cierro los ojos para recuperar el control perdido.

—Cállate, Derek. Creo que ahorita no estoy de humor para lidiar si follé o no follé contigo. Mejor dime qué se ha hecho con mi padre, porque los destrozaré a todos si me entero que no han hecho nada mientras tú y yo estuvimos aquí dándonos una fiesta privada.

Noto el coraje derramado en cada palabra, y no tengo arrepentimiento alguno —aunque tampoco es culpa de Derek, pero mi subconsciente jode con echarle la culpa—, paso por alto el brillo rojo que pinta sus ojos por un segundo. Lo desafío hasta que él cede y se levanta de la cama sin importar mostrar toda su gloria delantera y ese bello trasero que se aprieta cuando se agacha por su pantalón. ¡_Por las bolas que se me están hinchando!_ Debería ser un pecado que este hombre camine desnudo.

_Enfócate._

—Por supuesto que no iba a dejar al sheriff a la deriva, idiota. Boyd y Lydia se han estado encargando de la manada estos dos días, ayudados por Peter en lo más difícil. Pero han estado en movimiento todos, hasta mi hermana y la coyote que llegó con ella.

Eso tranquiliza un poco mi alma, pero sigo sin poder entender qué está pasando realmente, porque hay un zumbido en mi cabeza que no tiene nada que ver con el TDAH. No, esto es distinto. Se siente más salvaje y natural al mismo tiempo. Pero, ¿qué es?

Llevo las manos a la cabeza cuando un espasmo de dolor se abre paso, un ligero gemido sale de mis labios y al segundo siguiente siento las manos del lobo posarse sobre los míos para quitar el dolor. Relajo los músculos de los hombros, estiro un poco el cuello hacía un lado y…

—¡Mierda! —grito de dolor por el tirón de la zona—. ¿Por qué duele mi maldito cuello, Derek?

Tomando mi rostro en sus manos para poder vernos directamente, su cara muestra una seriedad profunda que está provocando un poco de temor anticipado. Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero estoy seguro que el semblante muestra la cuestión.

—Al hacerte esa pregunta no fue por casualidad, Stiles —traga pesado—. Durante tu celo es necesario que un Alpha te tome y cuide ti, no obstante, llega un punto en que si el omega que está dentro ti se siente cómodo o completo, por así decirlo, con el Alpha que lo está tomando. —Hace una pausa dramática—. El omega se ofrece a él, entregándole su alma y su cuerpo en totalidad por medio de un acto simbólico.

_Por favor. Te lo ruego, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!_

—Derek…

—La mordida —continúa como si no hubiera dicho nada—. El Alpha puede resistir el impulso cuando el omega no es su alma gemela, pero cuando el omega _sí_ es aquel que el destino dispuso para él no hay poder humano y sobrenatural que puedan impedir tal unión.

_No me jodas._

—_Ya te jodió, muchacho. Y muy bien, por cierto. ¡Lo que yo daría por encontrar un semental como él a mi nivel!_

—Silencio —ordeno al zorro con impaciencia.

Aunque el lobo frente a mí se lo toma personal.

—Estoy tratando de explicarte lo que sucedió y te pones de imbécil. No puedo creerlo.

—No te lo dije a ti, lobo estúpido. El maldito zorro está diciendo estupideces en mi cabeza mientras hablas.

Respiro profundo.

"Sin embargo, no tienes que seguir. Ya me hago a la idea de lo que sucedió. Por esa razón el celo no duró los tres días que debían ser, por la mordida que compartimos, porque ya tengo un Alpha para satisfacer mis necesidades carnales.

Y decirlo en voz alta fue como cuando un juez dicta sentencia y no fue para nada a tu favor, todo lo contrario, te condenaron a cadena perpetua. ¡Yo no amo a Derek! ¡Él no me ama! ¿Cómo se le ocurre al tonto destino juntarnos de una manera tan cruel? Ahora el maldito lobo hará de mi vida un infierno porque yo no soy lo que él desea, soy el parlanchín sin gracia que les hace la vida fastidiosa a la manada. ¡LA MANADA! No voy a ver nunca el final de esto, por la eternidad esos perros sarnosos me van a torturar con burlas y golpes por haber golpeado a su Alpha de esta manera. La única que estaría de mi lado sería Allison, porque es una humana, pero los demás estarán influenciados por su instinto de perro.

Estoy muerto.

Un carraspeo espanta la diatriba mental, es Derek parado frente a la puerta con una charola llena de comida en una mano.

—Tienes que comerte todo, en las últimas horas no comiste lo suficientemente bien y tu papá me va a matar si te pasa algo.

Asiento en respuesta un poco mareado por el descontrol en los pensamientos.

"Bajaré a actualizarme con los muchachos, cuando estés dispuesto puedes acompañarnos —dice antes de que la puerta se cierre con un fuerte golpe.

¿Qué vergas está pasando? Porque ese no es el alfa que conozco. Y solo me hace sospechar que hay algo que no me ha dicho.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

Hay mucho bullicio a mi alrededor, son como risas profundas y llenas de regocijo; mis años de experiencia en la policía dicen que es muy probable que sí lo sea. No se me ha pasado que estoy tratando con seres sobrenaturales, _lobos_. Malditos lobos mutantes que sí existen y que han estado viviendo en el pueblo; extraño tanto la paz que había cuando Thalía era el alfa.

Claro que conocía a la loba muy bien. Fue un accidente lo que reveló lo que era, le agradezco profundamente que lo hiciera, porque si no mi pobre Stiles no tuviera ninguno de sus padres a su lado. Viene a mi memoria el día que la conocí, un día muy lluvioso y yo llevaba unos tres años trabajando en el departamento de policías. Me tocaba patrullar a las seis de la mañana y el agua no dejaba de caer, no dejándome ver que estaba saliendo del pavimento hacia el barranco. El auto voló, me sostuve lo mejor que pude y cuando ya iba impactar en las rocas y árboles, escuché un gran grito "_¡Ahora, muchachos!"._ Cinco personas salieron de la nada para colocarse dos donde posiblemente caería de frente, uno a cada costado del auto y otro la parte de atrás. Cargaron la patrulla como si no pesara nada. Por un momento pensé que estaba alucinando mientras moría, pero la puerta a mi lado fue arrancada y la imponente mujer preguntaba si estaba bien mientras su esposo, su hermano y otros dos que no reconocí en su momento ayudaban a colocar la patrulla a salvo en el suelo.

La cara de todos eran divertidas, recuerdo que me puse a reír por el shock y ella me observaba entre divertida y preocupada. Una vez pasada la conmoción me explicó lo que sucedió, también dijo que ellos eran y que ahora la magia me comprometía a guardar silencio. Lo hice sin pensarlo, porque esa familia había evitado que muriera antes de ver nacer a mi hijo primer hijo.

Sentí mucho dolor cuando supe de la muerte, trabajé lo mejor que pude para atrapar a los culpables, pero Kate y su padre fueron muy cuidadosos. Quise hacerme cargo de los niños, Claudia estaba encantada de hacerlo, pero ya se habían ido sin dejar rastro alguno. Deaton y no supimos qué más hacer, así que nos dedicamos a trabajar para evitar más muertes injustas a causa de lo sobrenatural mientras cuidábamos a Peter.

Funcionó por un tiempo, pero mi hijo creció con un cerebro que no le cabe en el cuerpo y desató el desastre. En seguida supe de la conversión de Scott, es imposible pasar por alto que el muchacho se la pasara olfateando; lo bueno de eso fue que ya no te tuve que comprar a Stiles el perro que tanto quería y Scott era tan manejado por Stiles que confiaba en que iba a cuidar de él, que se cuidarían mutuamente.

No esperaba que los demás fueran convertidos, pero me alegró saber que era Hale el que los había transformado. Deaton me había comentado de la necesidad de los lobos por pertenecer a una manada, que era obvio que Derek al quedarse solo empezara a morder a gente. Vimos que no tenías que intervenir cuando fue claro que preguntaba y que los adolescentes tomaron la decisión de pertenecer.

¡Ah! Sin embargo, esto no quita que Stiles estará castigado hasta los cuarenta años por no decirme que él estaba en la manada de Derek. Y algo me dice que yo también estaré castigado sin comer carne por mucho tiempo por no decirle que ya conocía la existencia de lo sobrenatural.

Maldita sea, voy a vomitar la soya que me hará tragar.

—Parece ser que nuestro invitado está despierto —dice una voz de mujer, creo que fue la que me secuestró.

—Oh, que mal de mi parte no ser un buen anfitrión, me disculpo, Sheriff.

Oigo pasos acercándose a mí, me levantan hasta que estoy arrodillado y quitan lo que tapaba mis ojos. Una manada de lobos Alpha me mira con hambre de diversión, dos de ellos con cautela y el que parece ser el líder con aburrimiento.

—Me llama la atención que tengas modales, ¿sabes? Por lo general, los delincuentes son unas _bestias_. ¡Oh, perdón! Se me olvidaba que ustedes son literalmente unas bestias —termino son una sonrisita burlona.

El gruñido es general. La única mujer se abalanza sobre mí con garras al aire, pero el líder no la deja.

—Por favor, querida. Sé inteligente y no le demuestres que tiene razón en sus palabras. Mejor hay que demostrarle que podemos ser civilizados y que solo queremos usarlo de carnada para poder quedarnos con estas tierras.

—Y para matar al mocoso estúpido que arrancó mi brazo.

—Sí, eso también. ¿Cómo olvidar al pequeño humano que te dejó en vergüenza?

_¿Dijo humano? _El único humano en manda que conozco es… Definitivamente, ese mocoso va tener muchos años de castigo.

"Ennis, muéstrale al caballero lo bien que se puede comportar un lobo —ordena el hombre dándome la espalda—. Lo quiero vivo y que pueda caminar cuando yo lo requiera o te arrancaré la cabeza.

La sonrisa del tal Ennis activa todas las alarmas en el cuerpo y me preparo para lo que se viene.

—Le daré tus saludos a su hijo, Sheriff —se burla dejando caer el primer golpe.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

Cora está feliz con la manada que encontramos, es algo obvio ya que es la de su hermano que creía muerto y la razón por que fue atrapada en primer lugar por eso lobos sedientos de sangre.

No he sido olvidada por ella como pensé, dado que su hermano estuvo en celo por dos días con su pareja y que ella no deja de ser una desconocida para esta manada aunque se relacione de sangre con su alfa.

Ha sido normal dentro de lo que cabe la estadía por aquí, aunque no puedo negar que es mil veces preferible que ser rehén. Lo que sí no deja de palpitar en la mente es el por qué huelen todos tan familiar para mí, pero el aroma que despiden los Hale es demasiado cómodo.

La idea que se me viene es una que no me gustaría, pero creo que no hay otra explicación con todas las pruebas contundentes que debo dejar de ignorar. Sin embargo, aunque sea verdad lo que pienso puede que no tenga nada de malo con que Cora y yo sigamos con lo nuestro.

Bueno, eso es lo que pienso, pero, ¿qué es lo que piensa ella? No tengo idea alguna de lo que pueda decir o hacer si mis sospechas llegan a ser verdad.

Por otro lado, hay algo muy curioso con el tal Peter. Según lo que he recogido de lo que le han contado a Cora, el hombre estuvo en coma por muchos años, se recuperó y siguió actuando como enfermo, se volvió loco atacando a su sobrina, matándola para quedarse con el poder alfa. Lograron derrotarlo, murió y, luego, resucitó con ayuda del alfa y una beta. ¿Por qué razón? Se me hace muy pobre que digan que es por la manada alfa, debe haber algo más fuerte que ello. A lo mejor el alfa tenía la misma necesidad que tengo de tener familia de sangre.

Suspiro derrotada, soy demasiado vieja para buscar a mi familia. Aún hay esperanza, la esperanza que despertó Cora en mí, peor tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar en mi futuro.

Temo que lo que venga arruine lo que tengo hoy.

—Me supongo que tú eres Malia, ¿cierto? —preguntan a mi lado.

Brinco un poco sorprendida, giro la cabeza hacia la voz encontrándome la sonrisa malvada y los ojos relucientes de Peter. Justo al que menos quiero cerca.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

Maldita sea con el estúpido lobo gruñón que me dejó con las palabras en la boca. Tuvo mucha razón en decir que no había comida bien, porque apenas el sabroso aroma llegó a mi olfato se me hizo agua la boca y no dudé en devorar todo lo que había en la charola.

Hubo chantaje emocional con el montón de papas rizadas que pusieron en el plato, puedo apostar que ese fue Scott tratando de apaciguar la posible ira que solo él y ahora Lydia conocían. Puede darse por servido, su dios ha aceptado la ofrenda de paz y no arremeteré contra el pueblo llamado Manada Hale.

Me he alistado lo suficiente para poder bajar con la frente en alto, presumiendo que ya no soy virgen y que ya nadie puede usar eso en mi contra ya que he degustado al hombre más sexy de todo Beacon Hills. ¡En su cara, perras! Stilinsknator se ha llevado la corona del juego. Cuarenta y ocho horas de sexo salvaje es todo un record que ni el muerde almohadas de Jackson ha logrado.

Por lo que salgo de la recámara como el campeón que soy. Camino firme por el pasillo que lleva a las escaleras y las con una gracias que no había obtenido ni siendo un zorro. Frunzo el ceño con esa nueva información, ha de ser un efecto secundario de la… No, no digas la palabra innombrable.

Tenemos una nueva palabra tabú como Voldemort aquí, amigos. Solo que si digo esa palabra se puede desatar un ataque de pánico horrible y no tengo ganas de sufrirla, así que opto por evitar el problema hasta que desaparezca.

Puedo escuchar que están en la cocina teniendo una conversación saludable y que ya notaron que voy hacia ellos, pero tratan de actuar normales. Tontos.

—No se les olvide que deben lavar su cochinero cuando terminen de comer o mi padre me va a matar por ensuciar la casa mientras él no estaba —ofrezco al entrar.

Puedo ver los hombros de los betas caer en alivio con lo dicho, actuando confiadamente a mi alrededor. Está claro que estaban esperando a que los golpeara por dejar que Derek me tomara. Pude hacerlo, mas el Nogitsune tiene razón: el celo iba a pasar tarde o temprano y era mejor hacerlo con alguien conocido a que un alfa se aprovechara de mi vulnerabilidad.

—Vaya, Stilinski. Uno pensó que ibas a raptar a nuestro alfa por más de una semana, aprovechando que hay alguien que quiere rellenar tu trasero de… ¡Auch! ¡Lydia!

—Ten más educación, Jackson. Sé que tus padres pagaron mucho dinero para enseñarte a comportarte en la mesa, sea de la calidad que sea —gruñe molesta hacia el nombrado.

Sonrío lleno de diversión.

—Escucha a tu novia, Jackas, puede que tenga que darte con el periódico en el hocico para que te comportes.

—¡Mamá reafirmando su autoridad en la manada! Es bueno saber que tomas el papel muy en serio —suelta Erika con cariño burlón.

—Si mamá ya se hará cargo de nosotros, me declaro el hijo favorito porque soy adorable —refuta Isaac.

—Creo que están yendo más allá de lo que realmente es.

—Oh —dice Malia desde una esquina—. ¿Supongo correctamente que no te dijeron que cuando un omega en celo obtiene la mordida del alfa se vuelve la pareja alfa de la manada? Lo que quiere decir que _tus _betas tienen mucha razón al declarar que eres su mamá, ya que la pareja del alfa funge como el cuidador, el protector del corazón de los betas. No quiere decir que no eres peligroso, porque sabemos que una leona en terrible cuando se meten con sus cachorros. Pasa lo mismo contigo con los que son manada Hale.

—Cada día me doy cuenta que les gusta joderme la existencia.

—A Derek le gusta joderte el culo, Stiles —expone Isaac con mucha seriedad que es casi imposible ver que está siendo un gilipollas conmigo.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—Lo bueno es que no eres mujer y que no corres peligro de embarazo alguno, porque tanta actividad sin protección que tuvieron pudo haber sido catastrófico si tuvieras partes femeninas, por eso odio ser mujer a veces por…

La voz de Allison se hizo pequeña hasta que desapareció para ser suplida por una sola palabra _EMBARAZO_. Maldita verga que me tragué.

—Soy un puto omega —pienso en voz alta, provocando silencio en la cocina que no noto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta alguien, creo que es Vernon.

—Soy un jodido zorro omega y tuve sexo sin protección.

—Stiles, me estás asustando —regaña Erika.

—¡QUE TU PERRO ALFA TUVO SEXO CONMIGO, UN OMEGA, SIN PROTECCIÓN!

—Pero eres hombre, Stilinski. No veo la razón de tu drama.

La voz de Jackson me hace rabiar; me acerco a él con la furia descontrolada, tomándolo de las solapas.

—¡QUE UN OMEGA ES UN HOMBRE PUEDE QUEDAR EMBARAZADO DE SU PAREJA ALFA, IMBECIL!

—Creo que llegamos tarde a la fiesta, sobrino —exclama con falsa tristeza Peter al entrar a la cocina con Derek a su lado.

Hombre al que dirijo mi rabia. Porque esto es lo que me estaba ocultando, lo que no me dijo cuando salió huyendo de la habitación.

—Te arrancaré las bolas, Hale.


	20. TNK 18

**No al plagio**

**.**

_Capítulo dieciocho: La venganza del queso_

**.**

Sabía que hacerle caso a Peter traería problemas a mi vida. Desgraciadamente, he caído una vez más en las artimañas del viejo lobo y aquí estoy a nada de perder los tesoros de la familia por la rabieta que está haciendo m pareja.

Levanto las manos en son de paz como si estuviera frente a una bestia salvaje… ¡por supuesto que Stiles es una bestia salvaje! Por lo que no tiene nada de malo actuar como lo estoy haciendo, carajo.

—Tranquilo, S…

—**No** —ruge rabioso, interrumpiéndome—. Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir esa maldita frase, porque te **juro Hale **que será lo último que digas ¡si terminas esa perra frase!

Está fuera de control, y me cortaré un testículo si llego a reconocer en voz alta que temo por lo que me vaya a pasar. Puedo decir que los que están en la cocina piensan lo mismo, ya que solo se escucha el jadeo enfurecido de Stiles. Es obvio que está buscando controlar sus emociones para no dejar que el zorro se aproveche tomando el control de su cuerpo y matarnos a todos.

—Bien. No diré esa frase —digo apaciguador—, pero déjame explicarte lo que sucede. Por favor —agrego tardíamente.

Lo veo a los ojos lo menos amenazador que se pueda, mostrándole que solo quiero paz entre nosotros y que no soy su enemigo.

Espero pacientemente por su respuesta. Nadie se mueve, ni siquiera Jackson ha dicho algo (es una serpiente que sabe muy bien cuando debe quedarse callada). Minutos después es que recibo un asentimiento de su parte muy imperceptible; agradezco ser un lobo para poder notarlo.

"No te había comentado nada sobre el posible embarazo porque tenía entendido que el zorro te explicó todo lo que era ser un omega. Por eso no consideré importante recordarlo. —Veo que su mandíbula se contrae, lo que quiere decir que sigue enojado. _Perfecto, lo que deseo con el alma, _pienso sarcásticamente—. También concluí que olvidarías que hay métodos anticonceptivos para evitar embarazos no planeados.

—Se llaman supresores y pueden ser digeridos tanto por omegas como por alfas —continua Peter—. Llevé a Derek hace unos días, a la fuerza aclaro, a las bodegas de la familia para surtirlo bien y me aseguré de que tomara la dosis necesaria. Sabiendo que, aunque él lo negara, iba a llegar el momento en el que tu celo no le daría otra opción más que aceptar la unión.

Frunzo el ceño en dirección de Peter por meterse en lo que no le importa hablando de más, empero puedo ver que su información comienza a relajar a Stiles. Ya no se siente el aura tan opresiva.

_¿No estaba circulando el aire?_

Recuerdo lo que Deaton instruyó en el primer entrenamiento de Stiles, que él era un ser elemental. Los elementos reaccionaban a sus emociones. _¿Qué tan peligroso es que el ser más hiperactivo del pueblo tuviera el poder de un Nogitsune dentro de él?_

No quiero saber la respuesta de esa pregunta. Temo por su vida, y no dudaré de ir detrás de él si la muerte decide llevárselo.

—Entonces, ¿no tendremos en unos meses unos pequeños zorros-lobos corriendo por el loft? —pregunta Scott genuinamente interesado.

Pido paciencia a quien quiera que esté disponible en el cielo; no sé si lo dice en buen o en mal plan.

—Así es, apestosin. Este año no tendremos a pequeños Hale trayendo terror a sus padres por las noches.

Una risilla general se escucha en la cocina, yo no despego los ojos de Stiles. Necesito saber que mi descendencia sigue sin peligrar. Está callado, aunque ya no es un silencio aterrador; un silencio común que hace cuando está analizando nueva información lo acompaña.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios.

Lo acompaña uno mío lleno de alivio y felicidad. No dudo en voltear a ver mi entrepierna y decir mentalmente _"lo logramos, compañero"_.

—Ok, Hale, te creeré. Ahora, ¿podemos pensar en rescatar a mi padre?

…

Es un plan horrible; guardé silencio y no dije nada para evitar otra pelea. No puedo creer que Derek quiera ir a atacar de ya a la manda de alfas, no estamos preparados. ¡Debemos ser inteligentes! Por mucho que yo tenga el poder del zorro legendario a mi favor, no puedo dejar que él tenga el control de todo. ¡Se supone que está castigado! Tiene ciertos límites que no puede sobrepasar, como matar. Soy yo el que tiene que dar el golpe final a las víctimas, esa es la razón de que Khali pudiera huir con vida del enfrentamiento que tuvo con nosotros… No me atreví matarla.

Por supuesto que el zorro se burló de mí por ser un cobarde, empero aún no media la magnitud de lo que esa manada estaba dispuesta hacer con tal de derrotarnos. Meterse con mi padre fue un golpe realmente bajo, algo que no calculé.

—_¿Qué es lo que harás si no te gusta el pan de tu noviecito?_

—_Es lo que estoy pensando si no te das cuenta _—contesto en la mente.

—_Mhmm… Creo que debes decidir con rapidez lo que quieres hacer, porque el idiota está organizando ya los grupos de ataque. Ni siquiera quiere pedirles ayuda a los tontos cazadores. ¡Ya no sé quién es el tono! ¿Por qué mi padre desea torturarme tanto? Pudo haberme mandado a alguno de los otros mundos, pero no, tuvo que dejarme con los más estúpidos. _

—_¡Oye, un poco de respeto por aquí! _

—_Bah. ¿Respeto? Mis hue…_

—_Está bien_ —alargo la letra "_a" _al interrumpirlo—. _Necesito conseguir aliados, no puedo hacerlo solo sin una cuartada de respaldo, zorro._

—_Ya estamos pensando igual, mocoso _—dice, luego guarda silencio pensando un poco en las opciones—. _Creo que hay alguien al que podemos pedirle ayuda._

—_Scott está descartado._

Puedo sentir al zorro poner los ojos en blanco.

—_Es una ofensa a todos mis hermanos y a mí que pienses que te sugeriré a ese tonto con ojos de cachorro. _

Tiene razón.

—_¿En quién piensas entonces?_

—_El pejelagarto es una buena opción, ¿sabes?_

Su sugerencia se me hace un poco extraña por ser Jackson, pero, pensándolo bien, tiene un muy buen punto en seleccionarlo. Jackson es lobo, aunque también es un lagarto y conserva todas las ventajas de ello como el _ser escurridizo_ y buen guardador de secretos.

—_Puedo ayudarme y fingir ante su alfa que nada está pasando aunque se lo pregunte _—expreso atónito.

—_Correcto. Y si lo llegan a descubrir puede decir que su otro alfa, tú, lo obligó a guardar silencio y que también te debe respeto._

Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en mis labios. Muero por ver a Jackson decir algo así, sería exquisito.

—Excelente, tenemos un plan.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntan tras de mí.

Brinco del susto al no notar que alguien estaba en el patio conmigo; volteo a ver al sujeto y la sonrisa que traía se extiende radiante.

—¡Querido Jackson! Mami está feliz de verte —canto malicioso.

Palidece al ver mi rostro.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

_**.**_

_Horas antes del enojo de Stiles_

Mis instintos eran los mejores después de los de mi hermana y su esposo, nunca me han fallado y sé que no lo harán ahora. Urgía que fuera a revisar ciertos documentos en la bóveda de la familia y Derek debía acompañarme si no quería que sospechara de mí, hay que tener el perfil más bajo desde mi regreso —no quiero morir todavía, otra vez—. En cuanto terminó de comer esa mañana, le ordené que me llevara a dicho lugar, alegando que sigo siendo su tío y que me debe respeto.

El tonto refunfuñó, empero lo hizo al final.

Hay algo que el lobo en mí no me deja pasar por alto. La coyote que trajo Stiles junto a Cora casi me provoca un infarto de la impresión, es demasiado parecida a alguien con el que tengo recuerdos desagradables y que esa maldita niña trajo de regreso a la mente. No he podido dormir con tranquilidad desde ese día.

Derek no hace pregunta sobre lo que estoy buscando, mas está al pendiente de lo que hago. Prestando mucha atención a los movimientos y a lo que reviso. La desesperación quiere hacerme gritar irritado por no encontrar el archivero que busco.

—No está ahí —comenta mi sobrino—. El archivero lo cambié a un lugar anti-incendios, detrás de esa puerta secreta —señala justo en la pared que está a un lado de mí.

Resoplo molesto.

—Pudiste decirlo desde un principio.

Se burla.

—No preguntaste y es demasiado divertido ver cómo pierdes los estribos.

—Te burlas de mí, sobrinito, pero yo me burlaré de ti cuando Stiles vea que te fuiste sin decirle.

Hace un gesto de estreñido antes de contestar:

—No tiene por qué afectarle lo que haga o no.

—Tuvieras razón si no estuvieran recién apareados, Der Bear.

Abre los ojos sorprendido antes de cerrar sus emociones. Demasiado tarde, ya está la duda puesta. ¡Que divertido es esto!

Termino de abrir la puerta secreta con una gota de sangre y el archivero me saluda. Abro todos los cajones, uno por uno, revisando velozmente los nombres. Me interesan las actas de nacimiento y, ¡bingo!, lo encontré.

Abro lentamente la carpeta amarilla, la foto de esa perra me saluda. Sigo revisando lo que hay en la carpeta hasta que aparece un registro de nacimiento con el nombre _Malia Hale_ escrito arriba de los nombres de sus padres _Peter Hale _y…

—¿Es tu hija? —pregunta Derek gélidamente.

—Según este papel que tu madre guardó, sí. Esa niña es mi hija.

Maldita sea, esa perra se salió con la suya.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

—¡UNA SOLA COSA TENÍAN QUE HACER, SCOTT! —exclamo desquiciado—. ¿Y ME VIENES A DECIR QUE TU UNICA TAREA ESCAPÓ DE TI?

M. A. L. D. I. T. A. S. E. A.

Stiles no está.

El lobo aúlla furioso, golpeando la mente violentamente queriendo ser libre y para buscar a su compañero. Suelto un golpe a la pared del loft, porque el plan consistía en que íbamos a dejar la casa del Sheriff sola y nos vendríamos todos al loft como lugar de seguridad para Stiles. Todo parecía ir bien, Isaac y Scott se iban a quedar con él, se supone que los ojos de cachorros de esos dos iban a servir para mantener a raya a Stiles. ¡No fue así! Me equivoqué y ahora el idiota anda libre, haciendo quién sabe qué en quién sabe dónde.

Estoy a medio cambiar. Las garras se entierran en la sien, los colmillos pinchan el labio inferior. Me volveré loco si no lo encuentro ya.

—Lo sentimos —susurra Isaac con voz pequeña. No hay mentira en sus palabras.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de asentar el torbellino de emociones que se ha levantado en la mente. Asusto al cachorro, eso es malo. Isaac ya ha pasado por mucho como para cargar con un alfa que lo culpa por algo de lo que no estuvo en sus manos.

Lamentablemente, Stiles es muy inteligente. Nos da la vuelta a todos planeando muy bien lo que quería hacer y caí en su sonrisa falsa cuando dijo que aceptaba el plan. Una mentira que no quise ver. Le puse el escape en bandeja de plata.

La puerta se abre, Lydia, Jackson y Peter entrar apresurados; minutos después llegan Vernon, Erika, Allison y Malia. Cora sigue en el supermercado comprando víveres, ella también se iba a quedar con Stiles.

—Discúlpame, Isaac. Reaccioné erróneamente contra ustedes —levanto la cabeza, haciéndole una seña para que se acerque.

Lo hace.

Me pongo de pie para darle un abrazo reconfortante para los dos; inhalo su aroma, el lobo cede un poco con el aroma de uno de sus cachorros. Oigo un gimoteo lastimero de los demás betas, pongo los ojos en blanco antes de separar un brazo de Isaac, moviendo la cabeza en aceptación. No dudan en unirse a nosotros. Las manos de todos tocan alguna parte de mi cuerpo, la unión reanima a los lobos.

Había comentado que he estado cambiando por el bien de la manada, hoy tengo una responsabilidad más fuerte con el emparejamiento que Stiles y yo hicimos. Somos una verdadera familia ante todos, los betas son mis cachorros oficiales, es una necesidad en mí demostrarles que son importantes. Ojo, no dejaré de ser la mano dura, sigo siendo alfa, sin embargo, tengo más libertad de mostrarme tal y como soy ante ellos.

Estamos preocupados por la posible locura que pueda hacer Stiles, nos latina que no confiara en nosotros. ¡¿Es que no puede ver que me tiene en la palma de su mano?! Si desde un principio me hubiera dicho que no estaba de acuerdo le hubiera hecho caso —después de pelearle un poco, cosa que es una costumbre y no porque no quiera hacerle caso a la primera—. Ahora estamos aquí, de noche, sin saber el paradero del alfa-omega de la manada.

—Tendremos que buscar a Batman —refunfuña Erika.

—Serán dos planes los que tendremos que trabajar por lo que analizo —la voz de Boyd llega desde la espalda—. Un grupo tendrá que buscar a Stiles y los otros dos la guarida de los alphas.

Asiento de acuerdo con él.

—Tu hermana, Isaac y yo podemos buscar a Stiles, Derek —dice un poco apenado el barbilla de pompis de rinoceronte—. Lo perdimos, nos toca ir tras él.

—Me parece justo, apestosin. Son unos tontos por dejar que Stiles se fuera en primer lugar.

Intervengo por la paz mental de todos.

—Gracias por ofrecerte como ayudante, Jackson. Irás con ellos dos. Cora irá en mi grupo en busca de los alphas y ustedes tres irán al bosque…

Me callo al escuchar un corazón alterado por un segundo, mas se perdió el rastro. Sacudo la cabeza para espantar la paranoia y sigo dando órdenes a todos. Hay que movernos rápido antes de que perdamos al Sheriff.

Peter dice que los alphas no lo matarán porque lo quieren como carnada, así trabajan ellos. Puede que tenga razón, pero nada me asegura que no le hagan daño.

"Si llegan a encontrar a Stiles o a los alphas no aúllen, podemos alertar al enemigo y no queremos eso.

Con eso último abandonamos el loft.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

El clima es helado por las noches.

Me burlo de lo fácil que fue salir del loft sin que se dieran cuenta, casi no fue necesario que Jackson me sacara. No obstante, no podía arriesgarme en lo más mínimo. Espero que Derek no sea tan duro con esos dos cuando sepa que no estoy, aunque, checando el tiempo, creo que ya sabe que me he escapado.

Siento un poco de desolación.

—_Es el vínculo _—dice el Nogitsune.

Con razón. La manada está preocupada. Me siento un poco mal, mas tenía que hacerlo para comprar tiempo a la manada y a mi padre. Era seguro que íbamos a morir, ya que con la exploración que hicimos Jackson y yo en la tarde, encontramos la guarida de los alfas. Eso no fue todos, con eso llegó la revelación de que eran entre veinte o veinticinco alphas los que estaban con Deucalion. Todos capacitados para matar sin piedad al que se atravesara en su camino y la manada Hale era la presa que esperaban ansiosamente que cayera en su trampa. Mi padre.

Supieron muy bien donde dar el golpe. He de reconocer con todo el dolor de mi corazón que mi padre no querría que arriesgara la vida de tantos jóvenes por su vida.

Jackson tuvo que paralizarme con su veneno cuando empecé a llorar lleno de ira.

Casi pude escuchar la voz de mi padre que pensara como policía, que no me dejara llevar por las emociones y que fuera más inteligente que mi enemigo. Costó mucho trabajo, pero logré componerme.

Le dije al pejelagarto que ganara todo el tiempo que pudiera hasta que yo llegara a la zona del Nemeton; él se daría cuenta en el momento exacto. Me hizo jurar que le compraría lo que deseara si Derek lo golpeaba por ocultarle información.

Y aquí estoy a unos metros de mi objetivo.

El Nemeton me dará el equilibrio al usar los elementos, porque se viene una batalla si Derek sigue con su plan. Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor se vale hacer de todo, pues yo vengo a pedir ayuda a la tierra misma. Le expondré el peligro que corre el territorio en el que habita.

Según Deaton, puedo comunicarme con él por medio del habla y por contacto; en el segundo, uso imágenes y mejor para entablar un panorama completo con el tocón.

Traigo los nervios a flor de piel, no es fácil lo que he venido a hacer.

Entro al claro, el Nemeton está en toda su gloria, su poder se siente por todos lados. El ambiente se siente muy distinto a como lo percibo cuando vengo a entrenar con Deaton, es como si estuviera dormido.

—Estás despierto, ¿cierto? —declaro fascinado.

Un acto muy tonto. El Nemeton no me puede… ¿Qué carajos? El terror corre por mi columna vertebral al sentir el temblor en la tierra.

_¿Será que…?_

—¿Respondiste? —pregunto escéptico y al mismo tiempo ansioso porque sea real.

_MIERDA._

¡Sí, señoras! El Nemeton ha respondido usando un pequeño temblor.

—No sé en qué clase de novela juvenil escrita por una mujer calenturienta estoy, solo pido que no me mates.

—_No te matará, niño tonto _—se carcajea el zorro—. _El árbol me reconoce en ti, recuerda lo que te dijo el hombre mágico. _

—Oh, cierto. Eso no quita que mi vida es un desastre sobrenatural.

—_Nadie está diciendo lo contrario, muchacho. Acércate a él y tócalo, muéstrale lo que está pasando y espera su respuesta._

La seriedad que impregna las palabras de Nogitsune me hacen obedecer sin refutar. Sigo paso a paso la instrucción que me dio, cierro los ojos cuando la palma de la mano hace contacto con la rugosidad del tronco.

Es como un choque eléctrico. La energía que hay en mí saluda animada a la energía del Nemeton, es asombroso. Despojándome de toda inseguridad, dejo fluir las imágenes de lo que ha sucedido en estas semanas y la amenaza que han sido los alphas. Le muestro las sospechas que tengo y los daños que pueden provocar.

De repente, la energía pura que irradiaba del árbol cambia a una más oscura. Es como si hubiera entrado a un estado de ira.

_Por supuesto que es eso. El árbol está enojado._

Y con cada imagen que le muestro, más crece ese sentir. Una palabra resuena en mi cabeza, sé que no es mía ni del zorro, que el Nemeton transmite: _Venganza_.

Confiado, sonrío. He ganado la primera batalla y los putos alphas no lo saben. El Nemeton está totalmente de mi lado y exige sangre.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

Allison y Erika caminan frente a mí, yo vigilo la retaguardia. Mi lado banshee ha estado inquieto todo el día, no es la premonición de alguna muerte. Algo más la hace saltar. Es una lástima no tener más información al alcance de lo que soy, es muy molesto estar adivinando lo que sucede. Contraproducente en periodos como estos en los que la manada es amenazada.

Voy distraída por el camino, Allison sospecha algo, la he parado cuando quiere preguntar. Erika se burla de los alphas haciendo como si nada pasara —de vez en cuando manda miradas de comprensión y distrae a Allison—. No lo esperaba. Mas la manada sufrió cambios muy notorios al unirse Stiles como pareja del alfa. Puede que sea eso lo que me tenga tan alterada.

—¡Lydia! —grita en un susurro enojado la rubia—. Pon atención, caramba. Podemos morir por tu incompetencia.

Eso me hace encolerizar. Voy a refutar, mas la mano de Allison en el hombre me detiene.

—Encontramos la guarida, Lydia —explica. Sus ojos bailan aterrados al observarme, algo está mal.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono ansiosa.

—No están solos.

—¿De qué hablas, Allison? Deja de hacerla de emoción y habla con claridad.

—Que hay unos zombis montados a caballo haciendo guardia fuera del almacén y hay más de veinte alphas dentro de esa cosa.

El sudor frío se desliza por la mejilla. Jadeo acercando el teléfono con el número de Derek siendo marcado.

—Debemos irnos de aquí o nos matarán si nos encuentran.

Indico justo cuando Derek contesta la llamada. Él no sabe nada nada, pero escucha nuestros corazones y le ordena a Erika que cargue a Allison para que podamos correr con todas nuestras fuerzas y salir rápido de la zona.

—Las alcanzaremos, no dejen de correr.

A medio camino de regreso el impulso es fuerte, no puedo evitarlo por más que hago fuerzas. Erika lo nota, pidiéndome que no lo haga. Las lágrimas empapaban mi rostro, me muerdo la lengua, pero nada de lo que hago sirve para evitarlo.

Porque cuando una banshee siente a la muerte cerca tiene que dar aviso de lo que ha de venir.

_Grito_.

Grito hasta que sale sangre de la boca.

La muerte está más cerca de lo que esperábamos.


	21. TNK 19

**No al plagio**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Capítulo confuso, por favor lean todo con lentitud para que sepan en qué tiempo está pasando todo esto.

* * *

**ACTUALIZACIÓN DOBLE ½**

* * *

**.**

_Capítulo diecinueve: Se sirve_

**.**

* * *

_En tres tipos de tierra, el grito de una Banshee cosecha distinto fruto. _

Escucho la risa de Stiles de cuando era bebé y era arrullado en los brazos de su madre; dicha risa evoluciona a la época en la que ya salían demasiadas palabras de su boca para tener solo seis años de edad. Cada una de las etapas de sus sonrisas, carcajadas y aventuras que lo hacían feliz vienen a mi mente con una claridad inigualable. Siempre creí que era mentira cuando decían en las películas que la persona que estaba a punto de morir de una manera muy trágica veía pasar su vida en segundos…

Hoy, mientras estos monstruos me golpean, puedo afirmar que es completamente verdad. Porque, desde que mi esposa falleció, mi vida ha sido Stiles y que tenga recuerdos tan nítidos de él de su infancia solo dicen que esa teoría es realmente cierta y, sobretodo, que estoy a punto de morir en manos de estos lobos. No podré ver mi vida una vez más antes de irme.

_Perdóname, hijo. _

Es lo que pienso cuando el hombre de muchos músculos enormes conecta una patada certera e mi hígado ya maltratado. Lo siento reventar. Y con él pierdo la cuenta de cuántos órganos o huesos han sido afectados con la paliza que están dándome; sé que se están cansando de jugar, porque al principio golpeaban en lugares dolorosos pero que no afectaron drásticamente. Sin embargo, ya los golpes tiran a matar —aunque todo el tiempo respetaron el uso de fuerza humana—, una gracia entre todo esto, mas una manera muy cruel de torturar.

Mi pobre niño se quedará huérfano totalmente, me siento tan culpable de todo esto. Por la simple razón de que no supe comprenderlo, tachándolo de lo peor cuando la realidad es que siempre fue un héroe. Siempre fue ese Batman, una versión pobre hay que decir —pero Batman—, que tanto adoró. Ya que la mayoría de sus amigos son seres sobrenaturales, ¿y él? El humano invencible, que da todo de sí sin importar que se rompa en el proceso. Porque es el más fuerte de todos, ya que sigue siendo él mismo.

Se cae, se levanta.

Se rompe, y se vuelve a armar.

_Ese es mi hijo. _

El pensamiento se hace fuerte al sentir que soy levantado del cuello por las garras del hombre que ha sido el encargado de mi buen recibimiento; las garras se entierran con profundidad en la piel de la garganta. La sangre corre libre, ha cortado muy cerca del vaso sanguíneo principal en esa zona.

Sé lo que se viene. No hará caso a lo que le ordenaron, me matarán; sus ojos llenos de placer sádico lo gritan fuerte y claro. No retrocedo ante la evidencia, no moriré como un cobarde; no apartaré los ojos de los suyos en todo el proceso.

Se burla.

—Es bueno saber que no es un humano patético que pide piedad a estas alturas del partido.

Igualo su sonrisa antes de contestar con dificultad:

—Soy el Sheriff y soy el padre del muchacho que los hará pedazos. —Porque estoy completamente seguro que Stiles, al enterarse de mi muerte, no dejará que ninguno de los involucrados se vaya sin pagar su dolor.

Una carcajada profunda truena en sus labios.

—Puras idioteces hablan todos ustedes.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, levanta la otra mano con las garras listas para romper la epidermis del cuello. Percibo el sonido del aire, y siento que el aliento me abandona de poco a poco.

Muero lento.

Cierro los ojos dedicándole los últimos pensamientos a mi niño; lo siento cerca…

_Un grito estridente, ensordecedor y subliminal atraviesa todo el lugar._

Abro los ojos, lleno de sorpresa veo borroso a mi alrededor. Los lobos también están asombrados por lo que oyen, no es normal; queda claro por el pánico que puedo alcanzar a ver en el otro alfa que está junto a mi verdugo. Ya no alcanzo a oír lo que dice, solo veo el movimiento de sus labios, pero mi trabajo ha exigido que sepa leerlos, por lo que, en medio de la muerte, consigo una sola palabra:

_Banshee._

Imagino que es otra criatura anormal que vive en nuestro mundo, aunque me complace saber que les causa terror. Por lo que me pregunto, ¿qué significa ese grito?

Cuesta trabajo respirar, un shock por falta de sangre está ocurriendo. Ha llegado la hora. Te extrañaré mucho, Mieczyslaw.

Recibo a la muerta con una sonrisa, como si fuera una vieja amiga.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

El Nemeton habla conmigo. Es algo curioso que la conversación que estamos teniendo es unilateral y que no soy yo el que lo hace así. Se nota que el árbol llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una plática digna con alguien al que considere su igual; porque eso fue lo que mencionó el zorro antes de silenciarse por completo.

Parece ser que hasta él sabe guardar respeto en momentos necesarios.

No tengo noción del tiempo, tampoco siento la necesidad de inquietarme, mas no se me olvida que mi padre está en peligro. Trato de no ser grosero al pedir la palabra para recordarle a lo que he venido, empero me ignora por completo. Dice que es importante que atienda a sus palabras, que no las deje caer en oído sordo y que las meta en lo profundo de la mente si deseo expulsar a la manada alfa intrusa o a todos los que se atrevan a retar a la manada guardiana que ha sido ben decida por él, la manada Hale.

_¡Wow¡_, asombrado completamente por la vehemencia de ese susurro en mi cerebro. La convicción y determinación con la que lo expresa impacta mi corazón; nos ha bendecido para ser los protectores de su tierra. No por ser Hale, sino porque hemos mostrado ser dignos de permanecer y pertenecer a este territorio.

Nemeton habla de la importancia del papel que tengo en este problema, ya que, según lo que comenta, yo era un ser mágico desde antes de que el Nogitsune fuera puesto en mí. Que esa fue la razón por la que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos pudo depositar en mí el alma del travieso zorro.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunto sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que con o sin Nogitsune de todos modos iba a tener cambios desaticos en mí?

—Por supuesto —contesta inocentemente.

Como si no acabara de decir que ya no puedo echarle la culpa al zorro por ser un anormal; maldita sea, eso me servía demasiado. Agradezco que el zorro esté dormitando bajo el poder del árbol, porque no podría con la burla que haría a mi costa. Benditas sean las pequeñas victorias.

En el momento en el que el Nemeton está tocando el tema del control de magia elemental hay algo que lo interrumpe. Un grito que puedo reconocer en dónde sea que esté o adónde quiera que vaya.

_Lydia._

_Lydia está gritando._

_La Banshee está gritando._

—¡Detente! —exijo al árbol—. Tengo que irme de aquí, mi papá corre mucho peligro, mis amigos corren peligro, ¡mi pareja corre peligro!

No siquiera me fijo en lo que sale de mi boca, lo único que importa es que pueda irme con rapidez de este lugar para llegar a los que me necesitan. ¡Otro día puedo tener una buena charla con una planta que está aburrida!

—_Guarda silencio, Mieczyslaw Stilinski _—truena con autoridad la voz del Nemeton en mi mente.

Sé que es magia lo que me obliga a obedecer, porque por buena voluntad no estaría quieto. Puedo decir que causa un poco de miedo el poder que puedo sentir con su simple tono de voz imaginaria.

»Entiendo tu preocupación más que nadie, estoy conectado con todo el sentir de los humanos que habitan el territorio. Sé lo que estás sintiendo, sin embargo, también sé que si no pones atención a lo que tengo que terminar de decirte TODOS los que amas morirán por tu culpa —expone firmemente—. Así que es tu decisión, vida o muerte para la nueva manada Hale.

Eso es golpe bajo.

Es claro que no voy a arriesgar a la manada por mis caprichos o los nervios que tenga, mas no puedo evitar reaccionar de esta forma. ¡El grito de Lydia nunca es nada bueno!

—No se vale que hagas esto, Nemeton —susurro dolido—. Es cruel de tu parte ponerme entre la espada y la pared en un momento tan delicado. ¡Es mi familia!

—Mieczyslaw Stilinski… Mi mayor deseo es proteger a los que me protegen sin pedir nada a cambio, déjame hacerlo. Es tiempo de que pague un poco de lo tanto que la sangre Hale ha hecho por mí y por Beacon Hills.

—Pero…

—Retribuiré a los guardianes lo mismo que han dado. Nada ha sido casualidad; y entre más tardes en decidir, más peligro correrán —termina, levantando una de sus ramas en mi dirección.

Inhalo profundamente, los dos sabemos la respuesta que daré. Así que doy un paso, extiendo la mano para tocar la punta de su rama y soy transportado a una lluvia de imágenes y recuerdos de todo lo que ha sido testigo el Nemeton durante los años que tiene de vida.

Es muy longeva su existencia, hasta podría decir que ha estado desde el principio de los tiempos. Desde antes de que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos decidiera crear a sus nueve vigilantes.

_Oh, por Dios. ¿Ese es el Nogitsune?_

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

Corro lo más rápido de lo que he hecho, el pensamiento de que las mujeres del paquete están en peligro motiva al lobo a dar más de lo que normalmente da. Siento el estrés, la ansiedad apoderase de mí; las pisadas apuradas de los betas vienen detrás de mí con el mismo motivo, solo Peter puede igualar la velocidad que llevo y es con mucho esfuerzo.

Estamos cerca, el peligro también.

_¿En qué instante se salió todo de control? _

Es imposible no pensar en el berrinche que hizo Stiles y recriminarme en no haber prestado atención a lo que él estaba concibiendo, porque siempre tiene la maldita razón al seguir su intuición. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a aprender que Stiles es el mejor en hacer planes? Entre él y Lydia pueden buscar las mejores opciones para para todos y salir lo menos lastimados posibles, ¡pero no! Voy de idiota a no prestar atención a mi compañero, se escapa de mis manos y se arma el desastre que de seguro él visualizó.

_Soy el peor alfa de todos._

—Maten las emociones a raya, _Alpha _—ruge la voz de Peter a mi lado—. La situación no se presta para que empieces a lamentar algo que aún no sucede, así que deja de poner nerviosos a tus betas y concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo justo ahorita, y confía en lo que Stiles esté haciendo.

—Nunca pensé decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Peter, Derek —habla Scott al otro lado de mí, espantándome un poco ya que no lo sentí. Y eso ya es muy malo—. Cualquier cosa que esté haciendo Stiles será para nuestro beneficio, por lo que hay que hacer lo mejor que podamos para darle tiempo de cumplir con la misión autoimpuesta.

Gimo en derrota. Porque cuando se ponen de acuerdo no puedo con ellos —desventajas de enseñarles a trabajar en equipo—. Aunque quiero quedarme con la última palabra.

—Solo deseo saber si está bien, el vínculo que hemos creado con el apareamiento me exige saber de él.

Una tos forzada, junto a un carraspeo de la misma fuente, se abre paso en la conversación. Sin dejar de correr, hago una seña a Jackson para que hable.

—Te… —Tose un poco más, ¿qué carajos? Le molesta el viento?—. Te puedo asegurar que Stilinski está en buenas manos y está a salvo.

Detengo el paso abruptamente, procesando lo que acabo de escuchar. Yergo el cuerpo en todo su alto, saco los hombros y doy un giro de 180° lentamente.

Jackson evade la mirada, retorciéndose nerviosamente.

—Explícame, Jackson, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de ello? —cuestiono con suavidad fingida. La amenaza queda implícita en esa simple oración.

Todos podemos oírlo tragar con dificultad, y rezongar algo como _maldito Stiles._

—Me arrinconó un día. Dijo que yo era el perfecto para ayudarlo y que no me harías nada porque él no lo dejaría, creo que ese fue el error que cometí: creer en él —suelta molesto y temeroso de mi reacción.

Inteligente.

—¿Dónde está, Jackson? —exijo usando la voz de alfa.

—Fue al Nemeton a hacer un trato con él.

Giro hacia Boyd e Isaac.

—Ya lo oyeron, vayan…

—Perderás más el tiempo, Derek —interrumpe Jackson. Bramo hacia su dirección; salta con las manos en frente y continúa hablando—: El dijo que una vez que estuviera conectado al Nemeton nadie podría encontrar la ubicación del árbol hasta que uno o los dos decidieran romper la conversación. Por eso es que no fuimos por él cuando nos lo ordenaste, tuve que decirles lo que el compañero alfa había pedido.

Silencio.

Una jugada que solo pudo ser aconsejada por Stiles para protección de beta.

_Maldigo la inteligencia de Stiles por actuar en mi contra; me maldigo por provocarlo._

—Las muchachas, Derek.

Eso es suficiente para volver al enfoque.

Menos de cinco minutos después, percibo los jadeos de las lobas y la humana. No han dejado de correr como se los había ordenado, eso es bueno; por otro lado, ¿esos son relinchos de caballos?

Entramos a un claro al mismo tiempo que ellas, la voz de Erika grita que demos la vuelta y que sigamos corriendo. El instinto dice que les hagamos caso, dudo por un solo segundo, mas la desesperación de sus voces hace que actué con sabiduría.

—¡Tomen a una y dispérsense! —ordeno.

Allison va a Scott, Isaac se une a ellos; Lydia es tomada por Jackson en forma de Lagarto y desaparecen en un segundo; Erika se monta Vernon y Malia los acompaña. Cora, Peter y yo nos tomamos otra ruta, sabiendo que los malditos caballos están detrás de nosotros.

»¿Sabes qué son esos caballos? —pregunto a Peter.

—Jinetes fantasmas —contesta asustado—. Más vale que no nos topemos con uno de esos si no queremos ser borrados de la mente de los demás.

—Los cinco caballos que perseguían a las chicas vienen tras nosotros.

En un punto, eso es bueno; empero, muy malo para nosotros. Hay que pensar rápido, no podemos correr toda la vida. Lo único que se me ocurre es correr en dirección a la manada alfa; se lo comento a Peter quien dice que sí. Yendo hacia ellos podemos despistarlos y ver un poco de lo que sucede en ese lugar con el que las chicas dieron.

Por primera vez, uno de mis planes funciona y los jinetes son distraídos al atraerlos a su guarida por lo que piensan que nos han perdido cuando corremos hacia las espaldas del gran almacén. Nos quedamos quietos por completo.

Vemos a los alfas reunirse frente a la puerta trasera, llamando a los jinetes. Deucalion les ruge ordenes, los fantasmas se acomodan alrededor del almacén; parece que son la seguridad.

—¿Cómo es que vamos a derrotar a esas cosas? —interroga Cora entredientes.

Es la misma pregunta que suena en la mente.

—Ahorita eso no importa —musita Peter, señalando un bulto que Ennis y otro de los alfas que nos atacaron en la comisaria traen cargando.

Es una bolsa negra extraña.

Observo con atención antes de que el jadeo casi imperceptible del lobo mayor llame la atención, le doy una mirada de desaprobación y confusión.

Hace señas con las manos para que huela hacia el bulto, levantando una ceja hago lo que pide… y siento el frío en la espalda. Esto no puede estar pasando.

_Stiles._

_Te he vuelto a fallar._

Esos retorcidos lobos cargan el cuerpo inerte del Sheriff, dejándolo caer frente a los pies de Deucalion; quien lleno de ira tira un zarpazo hacia el lobo que acompaña a Ennis, arrancándole la cabeza.

—¡Les dije que no lo mataran, estúpidos desobedientes! —vocifera—. ¡Dame una razón para no matarte, Ennis!

El lobo no se defiende, mirando retadoramente a su alfa; dicho alfa no soporta tal insubordinación. Llama a dos jinetes, quienes sujetan a Ennis mientras Deucalion le arranca los ojos; el grito de Khali acompaña a los del lobo herido. Una vez acabada la tarea, el alfa mayor ordena a las fantasmas aventar al lobo lloroso a uno de los contenedores que contiene acido puro, que deben encerrarlo hasta que la regeneración deje de funcionar y termine por morir.

También ordena abandonar el cuerpo del Sheriff frente a la Mansión Hale, que ya no sirve de nada tener al hombre con ellos.

Estamos por seguir a los lobos que llevan al Sheriff, cuando el quiebre de una ramita nos hace girar hacia atrás en ataque.

Hay dos muchachos idénticos con las manos en alto, en rendición. Tienen los ojos rojos; uno de ellos habla:

—Venimos en paz, Alfa hale —declara dejando el cuello al descubierto y desviando la mirada al sueleo, su hermano hace lo mismo.

—Serán tontos al pensar que creeremos en sus palabras…

—Derek, ellos son los que me ayudaron a escapar —objeta Cora

Puedo ver que los alfas dejan caer los hombros con alivio.

—Así es, Alfa. Lo hicimos sabiendo que ella era su hermana, que sería como una ofrenda de paz que podríamos utilizar el día que nos presentáramos frente a ustedes —contesta el mismo.

—Planeamos hacerlo en otro momento, pero la Banshee de su manada nos hizo acelerarlo; llegamos tarde a la ejecución que Ennis hizo al Sheriff —complementa el otro gemelo—. Solo que hubo algo que Ennis no consideró al _intentar _matarlo de esa forma.

—¿A qué te refieres con intentar? —demanda Peter.

Opto por quedarme callado, hablaré cuando sea necesario.

—A que Ennis nunca fue reconocido por su agudeza en la manada…

—Por lo que dio por muerto a alguien que solo está en proceso de transición de humano a lobo, y que debemos irnos ya antes de que los jinetes noten que estamos aquí, alfa.

Cora y Peter esperan a que dé un veredicto. Analizo todas las pruebas que han sido dadas, solo tengo una duda.

—¿Confías en ellos, Cora?

Asiente firmemente.

—Me mantuvieron viva por más de tres meses esa asquerosa celda, cumplieron su promesa de sacarme y llevarme a la manada de mi hermano. Son más que confiables.

—Una cosa más —digo a los gemelos—, ¿qué están dispuestos a dar como garantía?

Puede que para muchos sea suficiente que salvaran a mi hermana, pero no estaré arriesgando a la manada a lo idiota.

Los alfas sonríen al mismo tiempo.

—Nuestro estado alfa —responden al mismo tiempo, echándose sobre mí para tomar cada uno un brazo y morderlo.

Este proceso era normal de usarlo cuando no se podían hacer los rituales correspondientes y los alfas estaban dispuestos a dar su estado al alfa al que quería someterse.

Hago un gesto de asombro por la cantidad de poder que los muchachos están transfiriendo a mí; a simple vista no se puede apreciar lo poderosos que realmente son o eran. Ni siquiera noto que cierro los ojos hasta que termina el proceso.

»Nos rendimos a usted, Alpha.

Sonrío malicioso.

Pagarás muy caro esa manada por meterse con los míos.

—Andando, cuidemos del padre de mi compañero.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

Los recuerdos terminan, no tengo nada que decir después de esto. Cuando Deaton me contó la historia del zorro fue sorprendente saber los motivos por los que estaba dentro de mí; no obstante, ver lo que realmente pasó y no lo que ha sido distorsionado por las generaciones es aterrador.

El Nemeton, literalmente, me hizo apreciar lo que Nogitsune vivió en sus días de alegría junto a sus hermanos y Papá…Hasta el día que la desgracia vino sobre él.

El sufrimiento que sintió cuando sus hermanos fueron asesinados, pero nada de eso se compara con la sed de sangre que tuvo el día que vio morir a sus propios _cachorros _y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos.

Oh, sí.

El zorro es un omega, ya lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era que los hijos del Sabio tienen la capacidad de reproducirse asexual y sexualmente como las plantas. Nogitsune había confiado en uno de sus hermanas alfa para la reproducción, más esta murió en manos de los humanos antes de que se pudiera hacer. Así que decidió hacerlo asexualmente, tuvo cachorras muy bellas y parecidas a él.

El problema fue que ya había hecho muchos enemigos al vengarse de sus hermanos caídos. Distraído por sus hijas e hijos, no notó el peligro que se acercaba a ellos mientras dormían. Pudieron sedarlo con planta de lobo en grandísimas cantidades, aunque no del todo para que pudiera ser testigo de cómo los humanos acabaron con la vida de sus retoños.

Fue lo que hizo explotar el desastre en la humanidad, la verdadera razón por la que el Sabio lo dejó vagar por el mundo matando a diestra siniestra. El mismo Sabio sembró el rumor de que solo fue por sus hermanos, aprovechando que el zorro había acabado con todos los que llevaron a cabo la masacre de los pequeños, fue fácil que los humanos esparcieran dicho chisme.

Ahora veía de otra forma al ser que era parte de mí. También comprendo las palabras que dijo Nemeton: nada fue por casualidad.

_El Sabio me escogió para ser un descendiente de Kurama. Elegido para darle una razón de vivir en paz y con motivo al zorro que ha sido tan dañado; para no cometer los mismos errores que él cometió. _

—Vete, Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Toma en serio mis palabras, y aplica la sabiduría que se te ha sido dada.

Las responsabilidades no dejan de perseguirme.


	22. TNK 20

**No al plagio**

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_LUCHA. BATALLA CONFUSA, FAVOR DE LEER CON LENTITUD Y PONER EL SOUNDTRACK DE THOR RAGANROK (EL ÁLBUM, BUSQUEN EL ÁLBUM OFICIAL PORQUE EL QUE TIENE 25+ Y 61+ NO ESTÁN EN EL ORDEN QUE PONGO EN EL FIC). GRACIAS.

Pon el soundtrack uno Ragnarok Suite

* * *

_**2° ADVERTENCIA: **_Algunas escenas serán narradas en tercera persona y en tiempo presente. Las demás serán narradas como normalmente lo hago en primera persona y en tiempo presente.

* * *

**.**

_Capítulo veinte: En frío_

**.**

* * *

_Las responsabilidades no dejan de seguirme…_

Los pulmones me duelen de tanto correr. El Nemeton tenía todo planeado desde un principio, ¡por supuesto que no iba a dejarme las cosas fáciles! En todo momento seré probado y solo ser sabio, como él lo pidió, ayudará a que salga victorioso de lo que el árbol propuso para mí.

Lamento no haber entendido desde un principio qué era lo que deseaba, pero, cada paso que doy, estoy seguro de que es algo descabellado y que costará, mas tengo la certeza de que su respaldo está conmigo.

—_Estás listo, muchacho _—habla Kurama por primera vez desde que despertó del sueño inducido. Llamarle por su nombre es algo extraño—. _Lo único que hará que salgan las cosas mal es el miedo, y no podemos darle cabida al temor. Lo que verás no te gustará; tendrás que manejar las emociones con precisión y hacerles creer que estás en su juego._

Asiento ante su conocimiento. El hecho de saber su verdadera historia hace que preste con más atención lo que dice, porque fue un loco empero fue un loco inteligente. Y está claro que si yo pasara por lo mismo que él, reaccionaría de la misma forma.

»_Por lo que más quieras, niño, no actúes confiadamente…_

—Siempre has dicho que confíe en mi poder.

Lo puedo sentir poner los ojos en blanco.

—_Sí, hombre. Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo: NO ACTUES confiadamente. Nunca te dije: NO TE SIENTAS confiado. _

_Oh, ya. _

—No te sulfures, puedo cometer errores.

—Pues estos errores pueden costarte mucho.

Diablos.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

Vamos a una distancia favorable de los lobos que llevan el cuerpo de Noah. Estoy cayendo en cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando aquí: el sheriff despertará siendo un alfa. Si Deucalion es tan tonto y no presta atención al estado alfa de Ennis, Noah tendrá una transformación directa a alfa. Lo que puede ser peligroso y beneficioso para la manada.

Es peligroso para él por el miedo que pueda provocarle la necesidad de no estar solo, pero es bueno porque, conociendo al sheriff, puedo obtener de él el poder que heredó de Ennis. Tampoco hay que olvidar que el lobo muerto, o próximo a morir, tiene el peso de muchos betas en estado alfa. Por lo que es lógico que el papá de Stiles reciba todo ese poder.

—Hay que manejar esto con cuidado —inicia Peter a mi lado.

Sé que ha llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Ya estoy pensando en una solución. Necesitamos a Stiles para esto, porque no podré solo y el zorro podrá ayudarnos a hacer la transferencia de estados.

Asiente mi tío con aprobación. No hablamos más, ya que los lobos llegan a la casa de Stiles y arrojan el cuerpo. Hago una señal a Peter para atacar, aprovecho la fuerza recién recibida y me deshago del primero; Peter, los gemelos y Cora están luchando contra el otro. Esperan a que lo termine yo para quedarme el legado.

Es inquietante la cantidad de dominio que he estado recibiendo en el día. Sé que todo lo que pueda ayudar a enfrentar a Deucalion es bueno, mas no es sano para mi mente tener todo de un jalón.

_Es frustrante no tener a Stiles cerca para traer equilibrio_, pienso al arrancarle la cabeza al enemigo.

Al soltar el miembro, dejo escapar un suspiro cansado; Peter ya se está encargando de Noah, ordenándole a los gemelos que busquen sabanas y almohadas para acomodar al hombre en la sala. Un nido de manada estaría bien para que su olfato se vaya a acostumbrando desde antes de cambiar.

Saco el teléfono para hacer una llamada rápida a Lydia, avisándole que es seguro que salgan de los escondites y que vengan a la casa. En lo que los presentes están en la casa, decido quedarme en el porche en espera de que lleguen los demás y por una mínima señal de Stiles.

Pongo atención a mi alrededor probando lo que he recibido, casi me ahoga con la saliva al notar que literalmente puedo sentir los corazones de los betas latiendo junto a mi corazón. Sin embargo, hay un latido que late rápidamente, pero que no está junto a mi corazón, sino que se siente como si fuera mi propio corazón… mas no lo es. ¡No sé cómo carajos expresar esto! No obstante, la alegría y euforia que percibo de él es muy conocido.

_Stiles._

Estoy sintiendo a mi compañero como si fuéramos uno. El aumento del pulo me permite saber que él puede sentir lo mismo, ¡esto sería tan bello si Stiles me amara! Sería un tonto si no aprovechara las pequeñas delicias que me da la vida.

El estirón de los betas se hace más fuerte, lo escucho venir de distintos lados y también comprendo lo que mi mamá tanto me decía:

"_Ser un alfa poderoso implica cuidar el corazón de tu gente"_

A esto se refería, a que sus corazones iban a ser monitoreados las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, trescientos sesenta y cinco o seis días al año.

Va a ser un poco traumante si eso implica que sabré el momento exacto en el que están follando. Oh, Stiles no me dejará olvidar esto. Justo pienso eso, los betas llegan a la casa Stilinski y no muy atrás, los pasos apresurados de Stiles hacen eco.

No lo pienso dos veces antes de salir corriendo a alcanzarlo. Que Peter y Cora se hagan cargo de explicar lo que está sucediendo, yo ocupo saber que mi compañero está bien y que el Nemeton no le hizo nada malo.

Escucho su jadeo, intensifico la velocidad; uno metros después, veo su hermoso cuerpo atravesar en medio de los árboles, su sonrisa se hace brillante y lo siento aterrizar en mi pecho que lo recibe con gusto.

Su aroma es tan penetrante: pasto recién cortado, tormenta en su apogeo y un toque gracioso de menta. Sé que lo abrazo demasiado fuerte, mas no pueden regañarme por eso. El susto que me ha dado con su huida, lo que pasó con los jinetes y lo de su padre me tienen en un punto en el que puedo colapsar en cualquier momento. Mi bello hombre, el que la Luna me entregó con amor, puede ayudarme a mantener los pies en la tierra.

—Estoy bien —dice nervioso.

—Calla, por favor. No arruines esto; es muy pronto para gritarte por lo que me hiciste.

Su risilla es una armonía que empapa mi cerebro de sensaciones perfectamente bellas. Lo que daría por escucharlo toda mi vida de esa manera, aunque ahorita eso no es posible; hay que atender los problemas que tenemos justo en la puerta y después podré sacarle risillas de mil y un formas.

—No dejas de ser un gruñón, Hale.

Evito poner los ojos en blanco ante la pulla, ya que sé que quiere distraerme. Por lo que dos podemos jugar el mismo juego…

—Creo que no te quejabas de ello cuando mi ceño fruncido era por hacerte garganta profunda.

—¡Derek! —exclama sonrojado hasta el pecho.

—Eso es por irte sin avisar, y por no cumplir con tu papel de compañero de alfa —digo indignado.

Se molesta.

—¿Y ese cuál es? —refunfuña.

—Negarte a mis planes cuando sabes que no son los mejores —término, dirigiéndome a la casa.

Por supuesto que no lo suelto del todo, lo llevo de la mano para que no piense por un momento en escaparse otra vez de mí. Bueno. Sé que nunca podré impedir que eso ocurra, solo deseo que me avise para la próxima.

**…**

Se le ha explicado a Stiles todo lo que sobrevino en su ausencia. Miento si digo que no se puso a berrear por lo que le hicieron a su padre; conozco esa emoción. Agradece que Noah no esté muerto, si bien fue una forma muy cruel de salir vivo.

Tal vez le está dando un poco de paz el plan que tengo, ahora sí está cumpliendo su papel a la perfección y no se guardó nada de lo que pensaba. Junto a Lydia armamos una buena estrategia para manejar al Sheriff y para dar un contrataque a los alfas.

En este intervalo, Scott ha estado hablando por teléfono con Allison —quien fue llevada por el mismo a la casa de su padre como protección al huir—; a lo que se alcanzó a escuchar Chris ha aceptado ser parte del procedimiento y ya está llamando a toda la caballería disponible. Los gemelos están siendo hostigados por Erika, cuidados por Cora y siendo coqueteados por Danny. Porque a Jackson se le había olvidado decirnos que su mejor amigo lo había cachado teniendo sexo con Lydia en su forma lagarto. Fue la explicación que el mismo Danny dio cuando llegó a la casa junto a la pareja.

Un tema tan traumante, que solo Stiles se atrevió a hacerle burla; empero, es Stiles es natural que él lo haga. Por esa misma razón es que el lagarto está escondido en la cocina mientras todos estamos en sala de estar.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a Deaton, beneficio de que la mayoría sea sobrenatural, ya que hubiera provocado infartos que el hombre entrara de esa forma en otra instancia.

—Tengo buenas noticias —señala con seriedad—. Encontré algo que puede ayudarnos contra los fantasmas que Erika y las chicas vieron.

—Somos todo oídos, doc —atiende Stiles.

—Es una mezcla compleja de ciertos tipos de acónito que hace muchos años compré sin saber que hoy servirían —levanta una bolsa de producto. Los betas que están cerca de él se alejan del olor nauseabundo de la combinación—. Una dosis correcta los matará al instante, también a ustedes si son alcanzados por ella.

Un gran consuelo.

Sigue explicando a los dos inteligentes las propiedades y el manejo del veneno. Observo con atención los betas buscando qué piensan, no quiero tocar los vínculos ya que siento que hago trampa y es algo tan nuevo. La culpa quiere levantarse al ver lo jóvenes que son. Están en peligro de muerte, se ven tan determinados —un pequeño respiro—. Desvió la mirada hacia Peter —en lo que lleva de resucitado no he tenido que preocuparme por su lealtad—, está junto a la que los documentos que llevan la firma de mi madre dicen que es su hija en el patio trasero. A lo que alcanzo a oír, le está confesando todo; la cara de Malia no muestra emoción alguna. Mas bien enjuicia con el ceño a Peter.

Eso es un amuestra muy familiar de los Hale.

—Comencemos, Stiles —apuro después de unos minutos.

—Kurama me guiará, a menos que sea necesario que intervenga.

—Bien. Tomen posiciones.

Un coro general de _si_ me responde.

Lo que compete al sheriff es muy simple a la vista, mas la carga de magia es lo que hará sudar la gota gorda. Es curioso que el Nemeton ya había enseñado a Stiles lo que tenía que hacer sin decirle para quien. Deaton dice que no subestimemos el poder de ese árbol, el zorro lo respalda en ello.

Stiles comienza a cantar a un idioma antiguo poniendo las manos sobre los ojos de su papá. Lydia es la encargada de avisar si las cosas se llegan a ir al traste; nadie duda de su capacidad ya que lo que pareció ser una muerte fueron dos las que anunció con el grito cerca del almacén.

Deaton ayudará a guiar la magia del hombre a la de Stiles; yo estaré cerca de mi compañero para que él pueda depositar el poder alfa en mí. Todo esto se tiene que hacer mientras Noah está en metamorfosis, si llega despertar se puede salir todo de control y no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva en proceso de cambio.

Se contiene la respiración en lo que cada quien cumple con su papel.

**…**

El suspiro de alivio es general cuando el cuerpo del Sheriff deja de levitar sobre la alfombra y el poder alfa se siembra en mí. Caigo de rodillas cuando hace contacto, las ganas de vomitar golpean mi cuerpo; es demasiado lo que Ennis tenía con él. Sí esto es de Ennis, ¿cuánto tiene Deucalion?

Un aullido detona en medio del bosque.

Un celular timbra en llamada.

Un grito de ayuda.

Melissa ha sido tomada.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

_(Saltarse al soundtrack cinco del álbum: Twilight of the Gods)_

Scott jadea lleno de cansancio, pensó que sería más fácil pelear contra los alfas. Mas nada lo preparó para la realidad que está viviendo.

Volteando a su izquierda, puede ver a Erika luchar espalda con espalda con Jackson; girando el rostro a la derecha, puede observar el cuerpo de Peter proteger a Malia y a Cora. Recibiendo de lleno las garras de Khali, la sangre brota de su costado; el grito de su hija rompe el ensordecimiento que la batalla provoca.

La perra maldita se ríe del sufrimiento de la coyote.

Scott se estremece al darse cuenta que la pareja dará todo de sí para proteger al hombre caído; puede sentir la ansiedad propagarse por su cuerpo. No puede hacer nada por ellas, solo rezar esperando que no muera y que Peter siga vivo.

Gruñido de un lado, rugido del otro. La muerte se puede respirar en el aire y el lobo no sabe qué hacer, sus hermanos están en peligro y ni Stiles ni Derek aparecen por ningún lado. Aunque la culpa no es de los alfas de la manada, sino de los betas que decidieron luchar para darles tiempo a sus alfas.

Un golpe conecta en uno de sus riñones, haciéndolo gemir de dolor manchado de rabia.

—¡Scott! —el grito de Allison apenas le avisa para esquivar la espada del fantasma.

Habían descubierto que se puede derribar a los jinetes con una mezcla especial de acónito que Deaton logró descifrar de uno de sus tantos libros antiguos. Así que no le sorprende cuando la flecha de Allison, bañada con dicha mezcla, hace explotar al fantasma frente a él.

Una bala pasa cerca de su oído, y escucha un cuerpo caer justo a su lado. Se da cuenta que su suegro ha disparado a un alfa que lo embestiría por detrás.

Todo es un desastre, nada tiene sentido. ¡Desea que todo acabe de una vez!

De repente, el lugar guarda silencio; tan desgarrador que provoca miedo en los huesos de Scott y de todos los que son parte de la manada Hale.

En medio del silencio, el arrastre de un cuerpo es tremendamente nítido. Y los betas saben perfectamente a quién traen de esa forma: Derek. Sienten en los huesos la conexión con su alfa demasiado cerca, vibrando con ímpetu mientras se acerca el Alpha de alfas al lugar de la pelea.

La risa burlona, llena de maldad del lobo se deja oír con frescura y regocijo; sintiendo que es el vencedor invisto en todo esto.

El beta, quijada chueca, respira profundamente para evitar que las lágrimas se derramen de sus ojos. Su esperanza se está yendo por el caño, se supone que Derek estaba bien y que con el poder que acaba de obtener de los gemelos y del sheriff todo estaba perfecto. Empero, todo indica que no es así.

Deucalion hará que Derek los mate a todos.

Eso es lo que rompe el corazón de los betas, que su alfa tendrá que sufrir una vez más al perder lo que ya se le había sido arrebatado en el pasado: su manada.

Como pueden, logran reagruparse: algunos arrastrándose, otros ayudando al compañero de paquete, u otros llegan solos. La manada alfa les ha dado ese pequeño respiro, ya que saben que están más muertos que vivos. Erika piensa en la sátira del asunto, por le menos se irán juntos; como los valientes que son y no como cobardes.

El alfa mayor se sitúa en el medio del almacén, tirando el cuerpo inerte de Derek al suelo en el proceso. Da su discurso típico de malvado, y sus vasallos vitorean en su nombre; toca el tema de los gemelos traicioneros, quienes están tirados en una de las esquinas cerca de los contenedores de ácido. Ninguno de los dos respira. Protegieron a los humanos hasta el final; ojala se les pudiera dar la honra que merecen.

—¡Es la hora, alfa Hale! —grita Deucalion—. ¡Ha llegado el momento de que te unas a nosotros!

Alza a Derek del cuello de la camisa, aventándolo los brazos de Khali y de otro lobo que ayuda a sostenerlo. Los dos sonríen malévolamente, mientras los demás alfas ya que varios casi todos los jinetes fantasmas han caído en la batalla, restantes rodean a la manada para evitar que escapen.

Para este punto, solo quedan de pie Melissa, Noah, Malia, Cora, Erika, Isaac, Vernon, y Scott; los demás, Allison, Chris, Lydia y Jackson están gravemente heridos. Los que han caído son los gemelos y Deaton.

En lo que se acercan esos dos con Derek, uno de los otros lobos se acerca a Melissa para llevarla frente a Derek. Parece ser que será la primera en morir en manos del alfa. Sin embargo, Scott e Isaac no lo permiten.

Hay un poco de rasguños, mas el dulce Isaac logra tomar el lugar de Melissa diciendo que él ya no tiene a nadie más y que Scott no merece perder a su madre. Las bromas salen sin piedad de los enemigos, argumentando que todos van a morir en el lugar; pero la manada comprende y admira el sacrificio de Isaac. Aunque les duele que siga pensando que ellos no son su familia.

El muchacho se posiciona frente a su alfa con una sonrisa triste, transmitiéndole por el vínculo que todo está bien. Que no lo culpa por lo que le están obligando a hacer, que es el mejor alfa que pudo haber deseado.

Mirada roja de Derek conecta con el azul natural de Isaac; lagrimas se deslizan por las mejillas del beta al sentir el dolor que su alfa está abrigando.

La loba alfa se aburre de esperar, toma los brazos de Hale —el otro alfa golpea al moreno en un lugar sensible para que las garras del lobo salgan—, obligándolo a desgarrar el cuello de Isaac con una mano y la otra dirige al corazón.

Todo pasa en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de Lydia, en un momento espera su turno para morir, están matando a Isaac y, al otro segundo, los cuerpos de los lobos que sujetan a Derek salen volando.

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

—¡A MI CACHORRRO NO, PERRA! —aullo rabioso.

**…**

_**¡Por supuesto que van a querer matarme porque no entienden bien qué pedo! **_

_**JAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Ese es el punto: Que tengan muchas preguntas para que esperen con ansias lo que sigue. Les vuelvo a repetir que lean con tranquilidad este cap y que se fijen bien lo que está pasando en las escenas. Tenemos una narrada por Stiles, una por Derek y otra que revela los pensamientos de Scott, Erika, Lydia, Isaac y Derek. **_

_**¿Están muerto los gemelos? No sé. ¿Está muerto Deaton? Sí. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto si no se muestra en al capítulo? Esperen al capítulo 21. **_

_**Hagan sus apuestas, saquen sus teorías y conclusiones. Ya sabrán si tienen razón o no cuando llegue la siguiente actualización el viernes 24 de julio.**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**#QuédenseEnCasa **_


	23. TNK 21

**NO AL PLAGIO**

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_Van a sentir que es repetitivo al capítulo veinte, pero este cap está siendo narrado por Stiles.

* * *

**.**

_Capítulo veintiuno: ¡Púdrete, Deucalion! _

**.**

* * *

_Cuando la llamada de Melissa se corta, todo pasó rápidamente como un borrón. Scott gritó por su madre e Isaac le hizo segunda; la manada se descontroló y Derek tuvo que usar sus nuevos poderes para tranquilizar a todo mundo,. _

_Por mi parte, respiré lentamente, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kurama para no verme afectado en la magia recién adquirida del Nemeton; mi cerebro ya estaba creando un plan enorme para rescatar a la mujer sin que ésta pereciera en el intento. Algo difícil de lograr hasta que Derek trajo paz a los vínculos de manada, ahí me di cuenta de cuánto nos afectaba a todos esta unión tan íntima que teníamos. Porque, literalmente, la desesperación que siente uno de los eslabones es sentido por los demás a menor escala, empero que siguen afectando la cordura. _

_Según lo que susurraba el zorro en la mente, yo lo sentiré como un zumbido molesto ya que soy el compañero del alfa de la manada. Por lo que mis instintos omegas y de compañero me exigen traer paz a los cachorros adolescentes. _

_Y luego dicen que el compañero del alfa no sirve para nada. Ya quiero verlos soportar las emociones de un paquete compuesto principalmente por lobos hormonados y necios que siempre quieren tener la razón en todo. _

_Observé a Derek ladrar ciertas órdenes, unas que casi no entendí, mas Boyd y Erika dieron un sonoro entendido y llevaron a mi papá a su recámara, ya no bajaron de allí. Otra orden fue respondida por Allison y Lydia que se pusieron a buscar en los libros que había traído Deaton a la casa. Los demás, hicieron una pila con Scott e Isaac en medio mientras estos lloraban a moco tendido por su madre. _

_Se me cerró el pecho de solo verlos consolar a los dos miembros del paquete._

_Bajé los parpados por un momento, sentí al moreno antes de escucharlo:_

—_¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó. Pude asegurar que estaba por romperse la mandíbula de lo apretada que lo tenía. _

_Quiero responder que no; sin embargo, sería una mentira que todos podrían percibir sin poner mucho esfuerzo. Por lo que asiento con lentitud antes de abrir los ojos y darle una mirada severa a mi compañero._

—_Sí tengo un plan, Hale. Aunque es algo que no te va a gustar —terminé con seriedad, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos._

_La pelea en su interior era muy obvia, también era obvio que estaba dispuesto a confiar en mí. _

—_Dinos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer. Hay que rescatar a Melissa antes de que hagan con ella lo que hicieron con tu padre._

* * *

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

* * *

La sangre hierve por todo mi cuerpo. Los deseos de matar se intensifican al ver la sangre de Isaac correr con libertad por el suelo mientras Derek solloza sin control alguno al verlo morir.

_No puedo permitir esto._

—¡A MI CACHORRO NO, PERRA! —grito extendiendo una mano, el aire responde a mi mandato y expulsa hacia la pared a los lobos que estaban agarrando a Derek.

Siento a Kurama moverse con nerviosismo por no poder tomar el control, tengo que ser yo había dicho el Nemeton. El zorro solo puede guiarme, pero el poder tiene que fluir por medio de mis cinco sentidos intactos.

Avanzo con firmeza hacia mis lobos; Derek, al ser soltado por los otros dos, trata de cerrar la herida de Isaac —cosa que sí está logrando, pero a un paso muy lento—. Llego a su altura, me arrodillo junto a él y pongo las manos sobre las suyas para darle energía. Mi bebé sonríe al sentir que la muerte se aleja de él, su vínculo brilla contento y nos alienta a seguir.

—_Deucalion está a nada de salir de la sorpresa, Stiles. Tienes que actuar de una vez. _

Asiento. Así que levanto un domo esférico de gravedad a nuestro alrededor y de la manada para que nadie pueda acercarse a nosotros.

—No tenemos tiempo, muchachos. Manténgase unido y, por lo que más quieran, no se separen ni se muevan de esa esquina —hablo dirigiéndome a la manada—. Ustedes ya hicieron todo lo posible, y se los agradezco. Es hora de que mami Stiles les haga saber a estos putos que no deben meterse con mis cachorros; empero, mami necesita que estén en un solo lugar para no lastimarlos.

—Estoy bien —susurra Isaac totalmente curado.

—Lo sé, pero estoy ganando tiempo. Quiero que corras hacia la manada y te quedes con ellos al frente, estás más recuperado que los demás y me ayudarás a no dejarlos moverse, ¿estamos?

—Sí.

—Corre —ordeno enseguida.

No piensas dos veces el ponerse en acción.

—¡Maldito imbécil, se supone que te había matado! —grita Deucalion furioso.

—¡Hierba mala nunca muere, anciano! —contesto. Ayudo a Derek a levantarse, le pregunto en susurro—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fuerzas?

El lobo sonríe como el psicópata que puede ser en ocasiones, coloca su mano en mi nuca y me acerca él para darme un beso profundo, lleno de saliva y erótico. Maldita sea, este lobo está haciendo que dude de mi orientación sexual.

—_Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo, mocoso. Ese barco ya zarpó desde hace años y tu culo te lo puede asegurar._

—Tenías razón en decir que tu plan no me iba a gustar —regaña, mordiendo con dulzura mi labio inferior—. Aunque no comentaste lo último.

—Lo siento —realmente lo siento—, pero si ustedes sabían la verdad no iba a ser tan creíble para Deucalion sus reacciones.

* * *

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

* * *

_El plan era sencillo, me entregarían para rescatar a Melissa. No había nada de extraordinario en ello… El problema en sí, era que Deucalion y su gente me querían muerto, y que era obvio que no jugarían limpio. Que atacarían a la manada para que Derek se uniera a ellos después de quedarse sin compañero._

_El ceño fruncido de Derek vociferaba que quería llevarme a una cueva como hombre de las cavernas y dejarme encerrado para que nadie me hiciera daño, pero era tiempo de acabar con esa estúpida manada de raíz y para siempre. _

_Sin nada más que decir, la manada aceptó lo que propuse y me llevaron al punto de encuentro donde Melissa sería intercambiada conmigo. _

_Lo que Derek no se esperaba, yo sí de verdad, era que sus cachorros dieran un grito de rabia y se enfrentaran a todos los sin escuchar los bramidos de su alfa para que no fueran imprudentes. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, pero los cachorros ya habían caído en la trampa y fueron transportados a otro lugar; Deucalion y sus segundos nos estaban esperando a Derek y a mí. _

_Bueno. Hasta aquí no iba conforme al plan que le mostré a Derek, mas sí iba conforme al plan del Nemeton. Viéndolo bien, sí tiene razón el arbolito en decir que los malvados son tan predecibles después de vivir por tantos milenios. Ya nada es nuevo para esa madera. _

_Lo único malo de todo esto es que Derek y la manada iban a sufrir por unos minutos. Oh, sí, gente. Porque voy a morir._

_Según. _

_Solo voy a desconectar mi ser de mi cuerpo y todo dejará de funcionar cuando Deucalion crea matarme como sea que quiera _—_mientras no me eche a la tinas de ácido que tiene todo está perfecto, aunque el Nemeton dice que no me pasaría nada. Solo que no quiero comprobarlo, gracias_—; _el poder del zorro y de la naturaleza volverían a construir mi cuerpo como los fénix. _

_Así que aquí estoy rumbo al matadero, poniendo mi cara de víctima y gritando que no hagan daña a Derek ni al paquete. _

_Se lo creen todo. _

_Khali me golpea una cuantas veces y la perra paga con la misma moneda, me arranca el brazo de tajo. Grito de la impresión, porque perdí la apuesta contra Kurama, carajo. No me duele. El árbol se está encargando de llevarse mi dolor para no verme afectado realmente. _

_Deucalion se ríe cuando estoy delante de él sangrante y derrotado, se burla de que no ve nada en mí de lo que tanto Khali le dijo. Que no soy la pesadilla que le mandó mensaje con su alfa-beta, y que solo era un chasco; dice que no debió hacerle caso a la loba de que el Nogitsune era real._

_Cuesta todo de mí no reírme en su cara de bulldog._

_Pensé que sería más dramático todo esto, empero no. Voltea mi cuerpo para que quede frente a Derek, levanta mi cabeza para que podamos vernos fijamente, le sonrío a Hale y la mano de Deucalion atraviesa mi cuerpo desde atrás, sacando mi corazón en su mano por delante. Los ojos de Derek casi se salen de la emoción negativa que provocar la escena frente a él. _

_¿Yo? Solo le guiño un ojo antes de hacerme el muerto como las zarigüeyas._

* * *

**.**

_***sterek*is*real***_

**.**

* * *

Me permito robarle un beso más a Derek, sabiendo que lo que nos mueve a esta interacción intensa es su parte lobo, mi parte zorro y la perdida momentánea que sentimos en medio de un apareamiento muy fresco.

Creo que Kurama tiene razón en que me hago tonto. Eso es discusión para otro momento; ahorita hay que encargarse de esos estorbos.

—Deucalion tiene mucho poder, Derek. Tal poder también se la su manada, como bien sabes, por lo que hay que acabar con los suyos antes de ir por él. ¿Entiendes?

Su rugido contesta, soltando un golpe a Khali. Pongo los ojos en blanco por ser tan presumido. Opto por quitarle la presa de las manos para ser yo quien acabe con ella.

—Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Isaac y a mis otros cachorros, estúpida.

Ni siquiera sabe qué pedo está pasando cuando le hago un mortal hacia atrás agarrándola de la cabeza —es cuando agradezco haber visto la segunda parte de la película Amanecer—, y separándola de su cuerpo. Su cara tiene un gesto de sorpresa cuando lo tiro de premio a los pies de Deucalion.

Mi alfa va golpeando los cuerpos y tomando ciertos poderes alfa, y yo voy deshaciéndome de los restos con fuego y con viento que se llevan las cenizas. Deucalion recurre a los pocos fantasmas que le quedan; tengo que poner más empeño en este caso, ya que un toco en falso de esas cosas me pueden hacer desaparecer. Con Kurama diciendo lo que hay que hacer, es fácil acabar con ellas; realmente creí que la pelea sería más difícil. No obstante, para Derek no lo es.

Se está cansando. El hombre no quiere dejar de pelear, voy a tener que hacerlo descansar.

—Tú lo quisiste así lobo —murmuro levantando las manos.

La tierra se abre bajo los pies de Derek, haciéndolo desaparecer y aparecer con la manada. Pido al aire que se encapsule y que no los deje salir, aunque también especifico que les siga dando oxígeno. ¡No me los vaya a ahogar!

Yo creo que han se preguntar, ¿qué está haciendo Deucalion? Pues recuerden que tanto mi alfa y yo, como el paquete estábamos encerrados en domos esféricos de protección y nadie podía entrar. A menos de que yo fuera avanzando y abarcando a los demás. Así que el hombre lobo está gastando poder tratando de llegar a nosotros, coa que no logrará.

Pobrecito tonto. Pensó que era poderoso, pero no había conocido al poderosísimo Stiles. No, señor. Vivió muchos años engañado el pobre.

Ya me estoy aburriendo de lo fácil que es. Aplaudo y los lobos que quedan caen dentro de la tierra; sus cabezas quedan en la superficie…

Un momento, creo que tengo una fijación con las cabezas al momento de matar.

—_Eso lo heredaste de mí, niño._

—Bah, patrañas. No heredé nada de ti, zorro pedorro.

—_¡Grosero!_

Siguiendo con la matanza, formo una espada de viento para cortar las cabezas de los alfas atrapados. Me siento como en una película de terror, ¡ahora comprendo por qué son tan sádicos Freddy y Jason! Es genial ver la sangre de tus enemigos correr sin tenerles la piedad que tanto piden al saber su destino, ¡lástima que ellos no se tentaron el corazón cuando le hicieron lo mismo a mi padre o con la manada!

Sin darme cuenta, voy perdiendo conciencia de lo que hago. La oscuridad de la que me advirtió Kurama va ganando campo, y lo único que se escucha con fuerza en la mente es:

_¡MATA A DEUCALION!_

Giro el cuerpo ciento ochenta grados para verlo, por un segundo su mirada se tiñe de temor que cubre con altanería.

—¡Ven aquí, hijo de puta! Acabaré contigo.

Sus palabras me hacen reír cruelmente, ahora soy yo el que se burla de él. De fondo, percibo los gritos de los demás, sin embargo los empujo a lo más profundo. No quiero ser interrumpido.

Los vínculos se agitan, los bloqueo.

Avanzo como el zorro que soy en medio de una caza; no soy pequeño, me siento grande, invencible. La sonrisa de gato Cheshire se amplía, olfateo el ambiente: Deucalion se está cagando de miedo.

—_Ven, ven aquí, pequeño ratoncín _—canto con voz lóbrega—. _Ven, ven, ven que te quiero comer._

El lobo mayor ataca sin pensar, siento los colmillos salir y la boca salivar por el bocado que me voy a dar. Dejo que conecte unos cuantos golpes para que sienta que tiene el control de la situación —maldad pura jugando con él—; cuando quiere atacar mi cuello con sus garras, lo paro.

—¿Qué clase de mierda eres? —cuestiona sin poder ocultar ya el terror en su rostro.

—Debiste hacerle caso a tu estúpida perra cuando te dijo que yo era tu peor pesadilla.

—¡Eres un debilucho, te mate!

La carcajada que suelto retumba por todo el lugar.

—Un simple acto de actuación, pequeño Deu —siseo su nombre—, que creíste por ser un tonto confiado en lo que has robado a tantos alfas inocentes que vieron morir a sus familias bajo tu yugo.

Entonces, sucede algo que no tenía contemplado. Mi cuerpo comienza a mutar; los huesos del cuerpo se rompen para hacerse más grandes, la oscuridad ha desplazado a Kurama y pierdo la noción de todo.

…

No puedo decir que no soy yo, porque sí soy; solo que he dejado que la venganza, el placer del dolor ajeno y el hambre consumieran mi mente. Cosa que me dejó bien claro el Nemeton cuando hizo el plan:

"—_Salvarlos puede costarte lo más noble que tienes, la inocencia en ti. Porque, a pesar de todo viste y viviste, sigues creyendo en la gente. Tienes fe en la humanidad y lo sobrenatural. Deucalion desborda maldad, aunque eres más fuerte que él, puedes ser influenciado por su aura. La naturaleza y yo haremos todo lo posible para que no pase, sin embrago, no te lo puedo garantizar._

_Silencio._

—_Llegado el momento sabré si vale la pena o no."_

Mi cuerpo es un zorro que puede confundirse con un caballo por lo grande que es, mi espíritu está junto a la bestia que abre sus fauces esperando poder devorar su presa. Esta es la forma de no corromper mi alma, separándome del cuerpo, pero sin dejar de ser el zorro. Simplemente, la bestia es una extensión de mí y de lo que no me atrevo a hacer.

Cosas que él hará con mucho gusto.

Derek está desesperado por atravesar la barrera viendo todo lo que he hecho. Entrecierrro los ojos pensando…

¿Por qué hay tanta desesperación en él? Entiendo que somos una pareja de recién casados, por así decirlo, y que es muy difícil para su lobo verme sufrir. Pero no estoy sufriendo.

Inclino la cabeza como hacen los lobos cuando tienen duda, un buen chiste de perros tiene lugar aquí.

Estoy solo con mis pensamientos, no hay zorro, no hay Nemeton, no hay nada, solo yo.

La tristeza en los ojos de Hale no es normal.

_Te amo, Stiles._

La oración llega de golpe como un impacto de bala, atravesando todo pensar.

_¡Stiles, sal de ahí! ¡No nos dejes! ¡No me dejes solo! _

El recuerdo de la noches que pasamos juntos por mi celo se impulsan con fuerza hacia enfrente mostrando el cuidado, el cariño y el _amor _con el que Derek tomaba mi cuerpo. Reviviendo lo dulce que fue cuando se lo pedí o lo duro que azotó mi cuerpo cuando se lo rogué. Atendiéndome como nadie lo había hecho… y. por último, las palabras que mi consiente no registro, empero mi inconsciente sí:

_Te amo, Stiles._

Oh, por Dios.

El lobo me ama.

¡Derek fucking Hale me ama de verdad!

¡Y yo no le correspondo igual!

—¿Hasta cuándo te vas a mentir a ti mismo, joven Stilinski? —la voz de Deaton me pregunta. No obstante, sé que es el Nemeton.

—No me miento, no lo amo —digo desesperado.

—¿qué sentiste cuando Kate Argent le hizo daño?

La palabra sale sola.

—Rabia, ganas de acabarla.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando Breaden le coqueteaba descaradamente?

—Que era una zorra que no podía mantener las bragas puestas.

—¿Cuándo lo ves entrenar junto a sus betas con la nueva libertad y comprensión de un verdadero líder?

—Orgullo. Felicidad y alegría de verlo comportarse como sé que lo hizo con la manada de su madre en su tiempo.

—¿Al sentir los vínculos con los cachorros?

—Que son mis pequeños

La siguiente pregunta llegó sin esperarla, por lo que mi cerebro me traicionó:

—¿Al sentir el vínculo con Derek, tu alfa y compañero?

—Pertenencia… —cierro los ojos sintiendo que las lágrimas corren libres por los pómulos—. Amor.

—Mata a Deucalion y regresa con los tuyos, Stilinski.

—Los gemelos y Deaton no merecían morir así…

—Tienes razón, pero fue decisión de ellos entregar sus vidas por la manada.

…

La bestia tritura el cuerpo de Deucalion entre sus fauces; los gritos del hombre se van apagando conforme va muriendo hasta que todo queda en silencio. Su sabor no me da asco, pero sí todo lo que hizo.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo regresa a la normalidad, los domos caen y no tardo en sentir los brazos de Derek alrededor de mi cuerpo. Fui muy tonto negándome por temor lo que siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos.

Mi alfa acomoda mi cara en su cuello y su cara en el mío, por lo que puedo murmurar en un volumen que solo los dos podemos percibir.

—Ahora entiendo porque puedo hacerte cosas y salir vivo.

—Calla, estúpido —contesta con un nudo en la garganta.

—No, sourwolf. Firmaste un contrato a base de mordiscos indecentes y estás atrapado conmigo para siempre.

—¡Yo quiero abrazo de Batman, jefe! No puedes acaparar todo por mucho que seas su pareja.

—Te dije que tener hijos era contraproducente, Derek. Ya no podemos follar a gusto.

—¿Stiles? —llama el lobo malhumorado, separándose de mí.

—¿Si? —refuto con inocencia.

—Guarda silencio.

* * *

…

_**¡Aquí se acaba el capítulo! **_

_**¡Ojo! El fic todavía sigue, solo que Deucalion y su manada ya no va a estar chingando. xD **_

_**Sé que les prometí capítulo ayer, pero se me olvidó que el 24 es cumpleaños de mi papá y me la pasé comiendo todo el día.**_

_**En fin. Ya vimos que Stiles reconoció que sí lo ama, por lo que ya podrá actuar con libertad. Oficialmente, les puedo decir que ya estamos en la recta final. No quedan de dos a tres capítulos a lo mucho más epílogo.**_

_**Ya es tiempo de darle su bello final. **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto! **_

_**Gracias. **_

_**#QuédenseEnCasa o #TenganUnRegresoSeguro **_


End file.
